Drunk in love
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Too many tequila shots and Emma and Regina find themselves tangled up together finding out their true feelings of one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first shot at SQ sexy times. Please let me know what you think. I hope it is good. Also let me know if you want me to continue with this or not. I am sure I can think up something to continue this one if people want.**_

* * *

One tequila turned into two tequilas and turned into three and then four and then five until after a while Regina and Emma had lost count of just how many tequilas they had drunk at Grannies. So this is how Regina and Emma found themselves bursting through the front door of Regina's Mayoral Mansion caught up in a heated kiss and frantically pulling at one another's coats.

Emma pushed Regina back making her back hit the front door roughly and making her groan into Emma's mouth. Emma bit down on Regina's bottom lip and Regina opened up her mouth letting Emma slip her tongue in, heating up the already very passionate kiss. Regina moved her hands up Emma's arms, over her shoulders and tangled her long fingers in blonde curls as Emma moved her hands from Regina's waist down to her hips, pushing her further into the door.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and frantic breaths filled the room as she moved her hands further down, over Regina's thighs and to the bottom of her skirt and hiked Regina's skirt up to gather around her hips. She then crashed her lips back down onto Regina's, the kiss once again growing passionate very quickly. Emma placed a hand over Regina's silk covered crotch and couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as she felt the silk fabric was soaked already.

She began to rub in circles over the top of Regina's silk underwear and Regina whimpered into the kiss. Regina flung her head back, hitting the door and Emma moved her lips down, kissing along Regina's jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking in what seemed to be all the right places making Regina whimper and groan more and more as she continued to rub circles over and over Regina's silk covered clit. "W-We should g-go u-upstairs." Regina stuttered out, enjoying everything Emma was doing to her but knowing if it went any further they could end up in a comprimising position later on.

Emma just muttered something into Regina's neck, Regina managing to pick up the word magic. So she waved her hand over them, transporting them to her bedroom. They landed on Regina's bed, Emma on top of Regina and continuing what she had been doing when she had Regina pinned to the door. Emma began to move down Regina's body, her hands moving up from her waist and under her blue sweater, moving the fabric up her olvie toned skin, revealing more and more of her body to Emma. Regina lifted her arms up letting Emma swipe the sweater from her body and chuck it behind her, Emma not caring about the item of clothing anymore.

Regina arched her back and Emma slipped her hand round and unclipped Regina's bra, pulling it from her body and chucking it behind her to it could join Regina's sweater. Emma kissed back down Regina's neck, moving down her chest reaching her firm round breasts. She licked around her nipple before sucking it into her lips, hearing a whimper from Regina. She let go and moved to the other breat, repeating her actions there as Regina moved her hands into Emma's hair, her fingernails scratching along Emma's scalpe. Emma continued to repeat her teasing actions, slowly mvoing her hands up every so often to join in. She knew she was driving Regina mad, could tell by her heavy breathing and she smirked a little. Regina was putty in her hands and she loved it. She moved back up Regina's body, her lips finding Regina's once more and they locked into a passionate kiss, Regina's hands roaming up Emma's body to come to her cheeks holding her there as they kissed.

Emma pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth, their tongues locking together as their hips moved against one anothers. Emma then pulled away, sitting up a little she pulled off her top, chucking it behind her to join Regina's clothes and then reached behind her back, unclipping her bra and chucking that behind her too. She smirked a little when she noticed Regina's gaxe glance down to her small, perk breasts and she leaned back down grabbing Regina's hands and bringing them up to her breasts. She watched Regina bite her lip and look at her hands resting on her breasts as if she was unsure what to do next. Emma gathered that perhaps this was Regina's first time with a woman so she leaned down brushing her lips against Regina's. "Just do what you like. How do you like to be touched. Do what you feel is right. You will know if i like it." Emma whispered into Regina's lips. Regina gave a slight nod before moving her hands over Emma's breasts, squeezing a little and then gently pulling on her nipples.

Emma moaned a little, grinding her hips against Regina's thigh, biting her lip so Regina continued what she was doing, growing more confident in what she was doing. "Hmm that's good." Emma moaned she leaned back down and kissed Regina again before moving Regina's hands and shuffling down a little, her hands going to Regina's skirt. She looked to Regina who just gave a nod and then she undid the skirt and with help from Regina she pulled it down her slender olvie toned legs. Throwing it to the side she then went to Regina's silk panties pulling them down her legs and throwing them to join Regina's skirt.

"Emma..I've never..." Regina started but Emma placed a finger to Regina's lips.

"I know." Emma smiled before moving down Regina's body, kissing her way as she went. She sat in between Regina's legs, moving her legs apart she brought her face down to Regina's centre. She moved a finger down her slit feeling just how wet she was and smiling even more. She then moved forward and licked up Regina's centre causing Regina to gasp and twitch a little. Emma moved her arms around Regina's thigh, her hands resting at Regina's hips holding her down but allowing her a little bit of movement. She then licked up her centre again, circling her clit before licking down loving the sounds that came from Regina's mouth. She repeated her actions as Regina rocked her hips a little and Emma looked up to see Regina moving her hands over her own breasts, her head thrown back into her pillow, biting her lip in that sexy way that always got Emma going. So she continued licking and licking, circling Regina's clit with her tongue and drawing all kinds of moans and groans from Regina. She then moved one of her hands from Regina's hips and brought her finger to her opening. She slid the finger in slowly and Regina groaned, squeezing her breasts and grinding her hips into Emma's face a little more.

"Oh god." Regina moaned as she moved on of her hands down, her hand moving into Emma's hair before moving back down. She grabbed Emma's other hand and brought it up to her breast, Emma taking the hint and squeezing Regina's breast, rolling her nipple in her fingers. "Yes." Regina hissed her head digging further into the pillow beneath her. Regina kept her hand on top of Emma's as her other hand went to her other breast, copying Emma's actions. She felt Emma moving her finger faster inside her, adding in a second as her licking and circling of her clit moved faster. Her moaning increased and she could feel something burning within her.

Emma could feel Regina tightening around her finger and she knew she was close, so she quickened her ministrations. "Yes Emma.." Regina moaned, more noises falling from her mouth and she grew closer and closer and closer...Emma continued all through Regina's orgasm loving the noises she brought out of Regina. Regina moved her hips, coming down from her high, she looked down at Emma a smile on her face, feeling a whole lot better than she had earlier that night. Emma removed her face and fingers from Regina and moved up her body as Regina sat up a little, her hands on either one of Emma's cheeks she brought the blonde closer to her and crashed her lips against hers, pushing her tongue in and tasting herself on Emma's tongue. It only spurred Regina on further. She wasn't sure what to do but Emma had told her to do what she felt was right and she was sure Emma would let her know if she didn't like what she was doing. The alcohol boosting her confidence she moved her hands down to Emma's breasts squeezing them and then rolling her nipples with her fingers, copying what Emma had done to her earlier and smiling as she caused a moan to leave Emma's lips.

Regina pushed Emma back a little, sitting up a bit more and on her knees. "Your turn." She said moving her hands down to Emma's skinny jeans. She unbuttoned them and along with Emma's panties she pulled them down her long slender legs. Emma shuffled a little on the bed and pushed the jeans and panties down the rest of her legs and kicked them off the bed. Regina pushed Emma back, making her fall onto her back and then crawled up Emma catching her lips into another passionate kiss, her hands moving over Emma's body, taking her in. She moved one of her hands down to Emma's centre, running a finger through her slit and feeling just how aroused Emma was. Moving her hand up and down slowly she circled Emma's clit with her fingers, not putting too much pressure but just enough to, waht she hoped, would make Emma feel good.

Emma hummed in approval continuing to brush her lips against Regina as Regina's hand moved on then moved her hand away and began to kiss down Emma's neck, her chest and her breasts sucking one of her nipples into her mouth and letting it go with a pop and then moving onto the next one. She continued to kiss and lick down Emma's body, coming face to face with Emma's centre. She kissed along both of Emma's thighs drawing ever closer but missing where Emma wished Regina would go. Emma looked down, biting her lip wanting Regina so much but not wanting to push her either.

"Regina you don't have to...do that if you don't want to..." Emma said.

Regina looked up, biting her lip and sending Emma weak. She wished Regina wouldn't do that right now. She was already majorly turned on by the woman. "No I want to. Just keep me right." Regina said with a wink and then moved back down to Emma's centre.

"God. What a woman." Emma muttered before resting her head back onto the bed.

Regina took a breath before licking up Emma's slit, tasting Emma or she should say a woman for the first time and finding it not that bad. She tried to think back to what Emma did to her, or what she was sure Emma did to her. She knew that felt amazing and she wanted to make Emma feel like that. So she licked up her slit again and then circled her clit with her tongue and Emma let out a moan letting Regina know that she liked that. So Regina contiued with those actions, her hand travelling up to one of Emma's breasts squeezing and flicking her thumb over her nipple. She continued to lick moving up to Emma's clit and sucked on it causing Emma to moan loudly, Emma's hand lfying to Regina's head, her fingers running through her brunette hair and gently pulling a little.

"God Regina." Emma groaned loudly as Regina repeated the action.

Regina continued to lick, circle and suck, her hands moving up and down Emma's body and Emma's hand ran through Regina's hair and her hips moved with Regina's ministrations. She moaned and groaned finding herself getting lost in what Regina was doing and feeling herself building up to what she was sure was going to be one explosive orgasm. Regina then moved one of her hands down, deciding to add a finger into the mix like Emma had done to her. She slid one finger in earning a loud moan from Emma. Moving her finger at a fast pace she felt Emma tighten around her. She added in a second finger and continued to lick and then as she reached Emma's clit she sucked hard as her fingers moved fast.

"Yes Regina! God!" Emma moaned loudly her head flying back into the bed and her fingers gently pulling on Regina's hair. Emma felt her orgasm building up and up, she was going closer and closer to the edge. She bit her lip as Regina continued and then that was it. She was gone, moaning and groaning Regina's name as she shook a little. Regina ocntinued what she was doing, guiding Emma through her orgasm.

As Emma calmed down Regina moved away feeling a little proud of herself. She smiled down at Emma. "God your a fast learmer. Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Emma said in between breaths as she came down from her high.

"Pretty sure." Regina said as she lay down on the bed. Emma moved so that she was lying beside Regina on the pillows. Both women were exhausted. Regina shuffled a little, nudging Emma to move so that she could pull the covers from beneath them and pulled them over them. She clicked her fingers turning off the lights. Both women lay facing one another not sure what any of this meant for them now.

"So I guess i'm staying over then." Emma said with a smirk.

"Well you can't very well drive can you. Too much tequlia sheriff." Regina replied. "You should know that."

"I guess your right." Emma mumbled, already feeling herself drifting off to sleep in the extremely comfortable king size bed. She was going to enjoy this sleep. She just knew she would.

* * *

Regina groaned a little as the light filtered into her bedroom, the sun rising early and shining upon her bed. The sky a bright blue and the birds happily singing in the tree just outside of her window. Sometimes she really wished she could just blow those damn birds up but she had promised Snow White that she wouldn't hurt the damn things. She just couldn't understand the love that woman had for birds. She turned a little in her bed, her eyes opening a little and she let out a hiss as a pounding started in her head and she rememebred the many tequlia shots she had downed last night in Grannies. She groaned again rubbing her eyes thinking about the night before.

Grannies, feeling down, Emma Swan, Tequila, the mansion, pushed against the door, falling onto her bed, Emma Swan, kissing, touching, moaning, she shot up in the bed and looked over to see a mass of blonde hair lying beside her and everything hit her. Everything Emma had done to her and made her feel last night came flooding back. She remembered that she was the one that initiated Emma staying. Emma hadn't forced the issue but hadn't fought it either and Regina couldn't help but feel happy that Emma had stayed.

She lay back down, facing a still sleeping Emma. She wondered what was going to happen between them now. Would they still just remain friends, or did this mean something else for them. She had feelings for Emma, they had been buried deep down but last night they had been set free and she didn't want to have to bury them again. She reached forward, gently tucking some wild blonde curls behind Emma's ear. Emma twitched and groaned a little making Regina pull her hand back quickly. Emma rubbed at her eyes, stretching her body, the covers falling down a little and exposing her small breasts to Regina.

Regina couldn't help but let her gaze drop a little before bringing her eyes back up as Emma dropped her hands and let her eyes open to reveal bright green eyes. "God my head is thumping. Who suggested tequlia shots?" Emma groaned as she burrowed her head further into the pillow and pulled the covers back up to cover her breasts once more.

"I believe it was your idea dear." Regina replied, her voice a little raspy from sleep.

Emma smirked alittle finding Regina's sleep voice incredibly sexy. It sent shivers down her body and her mind went back to the night before, it all replaying in her mind and that just sent her off all over again. "Remind me to perhaps suggest another drink next time." Emma replied stretching again and then turning onto her bed. "Comfy bed you have here Regina. I seriously don't know how you manage to pull yourself out of here in the mornings."

"Things to do. People to see." Regina responded and Emma just laughed. She turned her head to look at Regina who had been staring at her, her big chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the morning light. Emma thought that Regina had never looked as beautfiul as she did right there, bare faced and natural. Of course Emma thought Regina was beautfiul with a face full of make up but there was just something about Regina with a natural look to her. "Where do we go from here Emma?" Regina asked.

"Straight to the serious stuff then?" Emma chuckled. She turned onto her side. "Where do you want to go from here?" Emma asked back.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm kind of new to this. I have never...been with a woman before."

"Well it's not so different from if you were going to start dating a man." Emma replied. "I guess...I mean I have been with women before but nothing much came from it. Did what we wanted then that was it really."

"And is that all you wanted from last night?" Regina asked, a sad look about her at the thought that all it was was just sex and nothing else.

"No. That's not all I wanted from last night." Emma said. She shuffled a little closer and brought her hand up to tuck a bit of Regina's hair behind her ear. Her fingers traced over Regina's soft olive skin. "I...I really like you Regina. I have done for a long time now." Emma said.

"I really like you too." Regina said with a soft smile. "I think I have for a while too."

Emma smiled back, continuing to move her fingers over Regina's cheek. "So would you let me wine and dine you?"

"Wine and dine me?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. You know take you out, show you a good night on the town. One thing leads to another." Emma said, at the last part waggling her eyebrows making Regina laugh. She loved the sound of Regina laughing and vowed to make her laugh more and more if she could. Just to hear that sound again.

"I suppose I could let you 'wine and dine' me." Regina said. "But perhaps we should wait until we do what we did last night. Just for a little while.."

"If that is what you want then that is what we will do." Emma replied.

"Really? You would wait?" Regina asked.

"Of course I would. I'm not going to force you into anything Regina." Emma said. Regina couldn't help herself and she pounced on Emma, sending her flying onto her back, Regina straddling her hips. "Okay...but if your going to do thing's like that I'm not sure if the whole waiting thing is going to work..." Emma said as her hands found Regina's hips, the covers having fallen down revealing the womens bodies to one another once more.

"I think perhaps the whole waiting thing wouldn't have worked." Regina said as she leaned down, brushing her lips against Emma's. "Especially not after last night." Regina added huskily.

"Well..last night was pretty amazing." Emma smiled.

"Hmm." Regina agreed as she kissed down Emma's neck, her hands moving over Emma's body.

"MOM!" Henry called from downstairs, the front door of the mansion slamming shut. "I'M HOME!"

"Damn the kid and his timing." Emma groaned in frustration as he head fell back onto the pillows. Regina let out a chuckle as she moved up and off of Emma and shuffled off of the bed. She sauntered over to the door, wiggling her bare hips as she did so sending all kinds of feelings through Emma. "Dear god woman you are going to kill me."

Regina bit her lip as she turned her head slightly to look at Emma. She grabbed her robe, pulling it on and tying up the front. "Would you like some breakfast Em-ma?" Regina asked, Emma groaning at the way she said her name.

"I would love some." Emma replied.

"Well you get yourself cleaned up and I will prepare some. Feel free to use the shower. Towels should be in the cupbaord in the ensuite. See you down there." Regina said with a wink, turning on her heel and walking out of the bedroom.

Emma let herself fall back onto the bed, her arm landing over her eyes. "That's it. I'm done for. The woman has dragged me in and I will never be free." She said aloud to herself. "I'm hooked on Regina Mils." Emma said to herself with a big grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is a second chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs, humming to herself as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length brunette hair. She felt so relaxed and happy this morning and she knew that all had to do with a certain blonde saviour who was now showering in her en suite bathroom. She walked into the kitchen to see Henry sat at the kitchen counter on one of the stools. She walked over seeing her was reading a comic book and she kissed him on the top of his head. "Good morning my little prince. Have you eaten yet?" Regina asked as she walked around the counter to go and prepare breakfast.

Henry looked up from his comic book, a little frown on his face as he took his mother in. When he had seen her the night before she hadn't been happy but now she was...he wasn't sure how to describe it. She was happy and kind of glowing. "No I haven't eaten yet. I left Hansel's early to grab my new comic." He replied as he watched his other walk around the kitchen.

"Oh. Are pancakes okay for you then?" Regina asked turning round a little to look at him.

Henry just nodded his head and he watched as his mother started to prepare the pancakes. Something weird was happening. He expected his mother to still be down about Robin. It had been a month since he had left Storybrooke with Marion and Roland but still she was down yesterday. "Mom..."

"Hmm." Regina mumbled as she continued to prepare breakfast.

Henry was just about to speak when a noise came from upstairs. Both mother and son glanced up then Regina went back to preparing breakfast. "Is there someone upstairs mom?" Henry asked.

"Erm...Yes. Emma is upstairs." Regina replied busying herself and making sure she didn't have to turn round and face Henry. She could feel the blush rising up on her cheeks as she thought about what she and Emma had done last night.

"Emma? Why is Emma upstairs?" Henry questioned further.

"Well...she...Emma stayed over last night." Regina replied in a mumble just as Emma walked into the kitchen, her blonde curls damp from the shower and her outfit from the night before now back on her body.

"Morning kid." Emma smiled as she pulled out the stool beside Henry and climbed onto it. "Breakfast smells good." Emma said.

"Wha...why...why did you stay over? What's going on?" Henry asked as he looked from Regina and then to Emma in confusion. "Mom tell me the truth." He said as he jumped off of the stool and walked over to Regina who was still refusing to look round at him.

Regina sighed and stopped what she was doing and turned to face Henry, leaning on the counter behind her. She looked over to Emma silently asking for help. She didn't know what she should say. She didn't want to lie to Henry, not now they were back on track with one another. Not now that he trusted her again. "Well I was in Grannies last night and Emma joined me for a few drinks." Regina started to explain.

"Ha! Was more than a few." Emma chuckled. "But yes we had a few drinks and then we ended up back here and well...you know I stayed over." Emma said with a shrug as she stood up from the stool and walked over to the coffee maker. "Coffee?" She asked looking to Regina and motioning to the coffee maker.

"Please." Regina nodded.

Henry stood for a moment looking from Regina and then to Emma working out in his head what had happened between the two of them the night before and then it hit him and he gasped. "You two...had...really?" He asked screwing his face up a little. He really didn't want to think that his mothers done anything like that with anyone. "God now I have things in my head." He groaned smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Its perfectly natural kid. Your mother and I are adults and adults do things." Emma shrugged.

"Oh no don't even think of giving me the talk. That was embarrassing enough when Mom done it." Henry said. Regina blushed at the thought. That was embarrassing. There was a book and everything. That had been a long half an hour. "So are you two, like...together?" Henry asked.

"Erm...well...would you be okay if we were?" Regina asked.

"Sure." Henry shrugged. "I think it would be pretty cool."

"You would?" Regina asked with a slight smile. Henry nodded his head. "Well that is good as Emma and I have decided to try dating." Regina replied smiling at Emma as she handed her a cup of coffee.

* * *

After breakfast Emma decided to head home. Regina walked her to the door. She leaned on the door frame as Emma stood on the porch and Regina suddenly felt the love and happiness that a new relationship could bring. "So are you free tonight?" Emma asked as she stuffed her hands into her back jean pockets.

"I can't think of any plans." Regina replied.

"Well how about I take you out. We could go for a meal, get to know each other a little more. I will wine and dine you." Emma said.

Regina smiled, a big smile that Emma wasn't sure she had seen before. The smile made Regina's features light up and she thought it made Regina seem so much more beautiful. "I would like that." Regina replied.

"Great. I will pick you up at eight. Be ready." Emma smiled. Regina nodded and they stood in silence for a minute both women wanting to kiss the other but neither sure whether they should make the first move. Regina fiddled with her fingers as she dipped her head a little, biting her lip and sending shivers through Emma's body. Emma stepped forward, using a couple of fingers to bring Regina's face up to look at her. She then leaned forward and brushed her lips against Regina's, her nose rubbing against the brunettes. Another quick peck and she turned on her heel heading down the path of 108 mifflin street "See you later beautiful." Emma called.

Regina bit her lip as she stepped back into the house, closing the door and leaning back on it letting out a contented sigh as she thought about Emma. Henry walked out of the kitchen, his eyes landing on his loved up looking mother. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "What age are you?" Henry asked with a laugh.

"Hmm? What?" Regina asked shaking herself from her thoughts of Emma and pushing herself away from the door.

"Your acting like some loved up teenager." Henry smirked.

"I am not." Regina replied as she walked up the couple of steps to the foyer. "I am just happy." Regina grinned as she turned on her heel and head towards the stairs to go and get dressed.

* * *

Emma walked down the street towards the small Italian restaurant, whistling to herself feeling on top of the world and nothing or no one would bring her down. Practically skipping into the restaurant she smiled at the manager giving him a wave as he walked over to her. "Hey Geno. Can I reserve a table for tonight for around eight thirty?" Emma said as she leaned on the desk.

The man looked at his diary scanning over to the time Emma had asked for. "I sure can." He replied. He penciled Emma in and gave her a smile. "Who's the lucky person?" He asked with a grin.

"Ah you will just have to wait and see." She laughed as she pushed herself away from the desk and turned on her heel to head out of the restaurant. She took a deep breath as she took in the lovely sunny day of Storybrooke. She had until eight o'clock tonight before she would be seeing Regina again. That was a long time and although they had only hooked up the night before she missed Regina. She guessed they were in the new loved up part of their relationship. The part when you wanted to be around one another constantly. Didn't want to let one another go. All over one another and not caring who was around them. She grinned even more as she thought about last night. Regina may not have been experienced with being with a woman but she sure gave Emma some pleasure.

Emma shivered and wondered if tonight would go the same way. She would never push Regina but as Regina had said earlier there was no way their physical relationship could wait, not after last night. She wanted to know every sensitive part of Regina that got the woman going. What he could do to the brunette that would get her moaning her name. She had a feeling Regina would be fun in bed and she couldn't wait to find out how.

"Hey Emma." Snow greeted happily as she crossed the road, pushing Neal in his buggy.

"Hi mom." Emma said.

"You look happy this morning." Snow said as she and Emma started to walk down the street.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "The sun is shining and the birds are singing. What more can you ask for?"

Snow laughed a little. "I guess. Why were you outside the Italian? Sheriff business?"

Emma shook her head. "No was just making a reservation." Emma replied.

"Oh really? Who are you going there with?" Snow asked excitedly. She wanted to know everything about her daughters life and enjoyed the gossip as well.

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Emma said.

"I promise." Snow said holding one of her hands up.

"Regina and I are going out on a date." Emma said happily.

"What? You and Regina? When did this happen? How long has this been happening?" Snow asked excitedly, bouncing a little on her feet.

"Whoa mom calm down." Emma chuckled. "One question at a time. Yes me and Regina. It happened last night. Which I guess answers the last two questions. We got together last night and have decided to try dating." Emma said, not quite sure why she had just explained that to her mother. "You seem...okay about me and Regina..." Emma said.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Regina and I have put the past behind us and I think we consider one another as friends now. We have mended our relationship. Regina has had a hard time recently and it will be good to see her happy." Snow replied. "As well as you of course."

"Yea well...we will see how things go but I am feeling...good about things." Emma replied.

* * *

Regina stared into the mirror, turning from side to side as she smoothed her hands over her red spaghetti strap dress. The dress clung to her body, revealing her assets perfectly. She slipped on her black leather heels and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. She had prepared her hair and make up earlier. She heard the door bell and glanced over at her alarm clock to see the time was indeed eight o'clock.

"Okay Regina just be yourself. You know Emma. You can do this." Regina muttered to herself. She turned on her heel and walked over to her bed picking up her blazer and her clutch bag. She headed out of her bedroom and downstairs smiling as she saw Henry and Emma stood in the foyer. Her eyes roamed over Emma seeing she was wearing a figure hugging black dress and black heels. Regina was sure this might have been the first time she had seen Emma in a dress. She liked the look. "Hello." Regina said softly as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Henry and Emma, her heels clicking on the wooden floor beneath her.

"Hey." Emma smiled. "You ready to go?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Okay Henry please be good for Belle please. Bed by ten at the latest okay?" Regina said as she kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Yea mom I got it." Henry said.

Regina then quickly went into the living room to tell Belle she was leaving. Returning she gave Emma a smile and they head out of the house. They walked down the path and out of the white wooden gate of 108 mifflin street. Emma wrapped her arms around her middle and glanced over to Regina. "I hope you don't mind but I thought since it's such a nice night we could walk.."

"No I don't mind. I'm used to walking in these." Regina said motioning to her heels.

"I really have no idea how you walk about all day in those. All day every day, do your feet not kill you?" Emma said.

Regina laughed a little. "I guess I am just used to it. Maybe my feet and numb to it now."

"Well I have to say I have always found the heels incredibly sexy." Emma smirked.

"I will keep that in mind." Regina smirked back. They walked the short distance in silence, a comfortable silence as their hands brushed together every so often making one another shiver. Emma stopped outside of the Italian restaurant and Regina looked up. "Oh nice choice." Regina commented as they stepped inside of the restaurant.

"I thought Italian is always a safe bet and I kind of figured you wouldn't fancy a first date at Grannies." Emma chuckled.

"No if you had taken me to Grannies i'm sorry to tell you that you wouldn't be making it back to mine tonight." Regina smirked and gave a wink to Emma.

Emma laughed and looked over to the manager she had spoken to earlier, Geno, giving him a smile. "Hey again Geno. Table for two under the name Swan as you well know." Emma said leaning on the desk.

"Hi Emma." Geno replied. He glanced from Emma to Regina, a small smile on his lips. "Follow me to your table." Geno added as he grabbed a couple of menus and turned on his heel and started to weave through the tables. It was a small restaurant but it was always busy. The tables each had a candle burning in the middle setting off a nice romantic feel as the main lights were down low. Geno motioned to a table for two near the back and he pulled out the chair for Regina giving her a smile. "Madam Mayor." He said with a slight bow.

"Thank you." Regina blushed a little and sat down in the chair.

"Can I get you two ladies something to drink?" Geno asked.

"Bottle of red wine okay for you Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes that would be lovely."

"Okay your best bottle of red please." Emma said. Geno gave a nod and left the two women. Emma picked up her menu and started to read it over. She wasn't quite sure what to have but what she did know was that she was starving. "God I could eat a horse. I am starved!" Emma said dramatically.

"You are always starving." Regina laughed a little, not taking her eyes off of her menu.

"Girls gotta eat." Emma shrugged as she licked her lips as she continued to look over the menu. "Oh I am going to have the calzone classico. You know what you want?" Emma asked looking over to Regina.

"I think I might just go with the taliolini trastevere." Regina said.

"Oh what's in that?" Emma asked as she glanced over the menu to find Regina's choosen dish. "Thyme roasted chicken, pancetta, cherry tomatoes, fresh basil, garlic and mushrooms in a rich tomato sauce. Sounds nice."

Geno came back with their bottle of red wine and poured some into their glasses. He then took their food order and left the two women alone again. Regina reached over picking her wine glass up and taking a small sip moaning as the wine swirled around her mouth and then slipped down her throat. "Hmm that's nice wine." Regina said quietly.

"Yea it's not bad." Emma nodded as she took a sip. She placed the glass back down on the table and then leaned her arms on the table, looking over at Regina. "Okay Regina we're going to play twenty questions."

"We're playing a game?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea. Twenty questions. We are going to each ask one another twenty questions and get to know one another just that little bit more. I want to know everything about you. You be honest with me and I will be honest with you." Emma said.

"Okay..." Regina replied slowly. "And if we don't want to answer the question?"

"Then you don't have to. If there is a question you aren't entirely comfortable answering right now then that is okay." Emma said.

"Okay. You start." Regina said, taking another sip of her wine.

"Hmm..." Emma said biting her lip and trying to think of what question she should ask Regina first. "Oh okay. So who was your biggest influence in your life?" Emma asked.

"Erm..." Regina muttered. "Well it depends really. I guess with how I ended up going you would say my mother and Gold were big influences on my life. But for how I am now I like to think my father is." Regina replied. "I try to remember what he would tell me when I was a child. That love makes a person strong and to stick by your family and friends. To never let anyone bring me down. But my mother and Gold were big influences on my life too unfortunately."

Emma nodded her head. "If you could go back would you change your past?"

"Is that not two questions Miss Swan?" Regina smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right it is. You can ask me two next." Emma chuckled.

Regina thought about the question Emma had asked her. "No. I don't think I would. If I did then it would mean that I would never have Henry in my life and I wouldn't have you in my life. I may have gone through a lot of hurt but I have learnt from it. But like I said in Neverland I don't regret anything I have done. If it didn't happen then Henry wouldn't be here and I wouldn't give him up for anything." Emma smiled. "Okay my turn." Regina said sitting up a little more in her chair. "What is your favourite song of all time?" Regina asked.

"Oh now that is a tough one. I think it depends what kind of mood I am in...I'm not sure I can narrow it down to just one." Emma replied.

"Okay..You have said you travelled around a lot previously so where was your favourite place to go?" Regina asked.

"Hmm. Well I would have to say my favourite place isn't even in America. My favourite place was Paris." Emma said. "It was such a lovely city, very busy but beautiful. Especially when you go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and look over the city."

"I have always wanted to go to Paris." Regina replied.

"Well maybe one day I will take you." Emma smiled. "Now I believe it is my turn again." Emma said putting on her thinking face. "What were you like as a child?"

"I was a little wild." Regina replied. "I was never quite up for my mothers strict ways. I always wanted to be outside, running around feeling free and without a care in the world. I consistently skipped my lessons to go outside which of course never ended well with my mother." Regina explained. "My mother always went on about me one day becoming Queen and that I needed to act like a lady but all I wanted to do was ride on my horse and play with the other children."

"I can imagine you being a little rebel." Emma smirked.

"I suppose I was. Even when I got to a teenager I continued to defy my mother. My mother of course hated it. She struggled to control me and I think she found that hard to deal with at times. When Daniel..." Regina trailed off a little, staring at her wine glass. She took a breath and then continued. "When Daniel died I guess I gave in and let my mother control me for a bit. I let her guide me towards the King, dress me in a big white wedding dress and prepare me for the big day."

"But you did fight back. You pushed her into Wonderland." Emma said.

Regina nodded her head. "I did yes but by turning into the Evil Queen I proved that I was still under my mothers control in some way. I was never free from her really." Regina sighed. "Anyway it's my turn."

"Your food ladies." Geno said interrupting Regina. He placed the food in front of each woman and then bowed away.

Emma started to cut into her calzone while Regina daintily ate her pasta. "Okay so you got third question for me?" Emma asked after she took a mouthful.

"How many women have you been with?" Regina asked, Emma not expecting this question choked a little on her calzone. "Oh I'm sorry." Regina apologized.

"It's okay." Emma coughed a little. "I just wasn't expecting that question. Okay...erm..." Emma said thinking about her answer. "Four I think. None were serious relationships to be honest. A few months were all they lasted. I wasn't one for commitment before I came here. Moving from place to place and never settling nothing becomes serious." Regina nodded her head. "And you really had never been with a woman before?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nope. Your my first." Regina replied.

"Incredible." Emma muttered causing Regina to smirk a little.

Their conversation continued with them asking questions to one another while they ate and drank. Some questions recieved funny answers causing them to laugh where as others hit a deep nerve that caused the other woman not to answer and the conversation trail off a little. But all in all it seemed a good night and after sharing a cheesecake for dessert Emma paid for the meal, after much protesting from Regina that she didn't have to pay for the whole thing but Emma had won this argument. They left the restaurant hand in hand, feeling relaxed in one anthers presence and feeling as if they really had known each other forever.

"So...Do you want to come back to mine? For coffee?" Regina asked a dark haze in her eyes.

"You bet I want to come back to yours for coffee." Emma said quickly causing Regina to laugh a little.

Once they got back to the mansion Regina thanked Belle for looking after Henry and gave her a little money for the trouble. She walked her to the door, saying goodbye and quickly closing the door behind her. She then quickly walked over to Emma grabbing Emma's hand and leading her up the stairs towards her bedroom. Emma not protesting in the least. Regina opened the door and pulled Emma in, kicking the door closed and waving her hand over the room.

"What you do there?" Emma asked as she watched Regina walked over to her dressing table, taking her earrings out and kicking her heels off.

"Soundproofed the room." Regina said turning round to look at Emma. "Don't want Henry to hear us after all." Regina replied as she walked back over to Emma.

"No. No we wouldn't want that." Emma swallowed a little as she watched Regina wiggle her hips as she walked. God this woman was killing her.

"So Miss Swan. Your the one with experience..." Regina said in a husky voice, driving Emma insane. "Why don't you teach me what to do." Regina said, biting her lip at the ending, knowing that it got Emma when she did that.

"T-teach you..." Emma stuttered a little. She shook her head. _Get it together Swan!_ "I can certainly teach you a thing or two Madam Mayor." Emma said placing a hand on either one of Regina's upper arms and pushing her back towards the bed. She stopped just as Regina's legs hit the bed and she spun Regina round, making her squeal a little. She moved her hands up Regina's back, to her shoulders and then back down hovering over the zip at the back of the dress. As she slowly pulled the zip down she kissed along Regina's shoulder, sucking lightly, feeling Regina's breath hitch as she did so. Once she was finished with the zip she moved her hands back up and pushed the straps of her dress down and slowly pushed the dress' down Regina's body letting it pool at Regina's feet. She unclasped Regina's bra and pushed that off her letting that fall to the floor to join her dress. Regina stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the side.

Emma continued to kiss along Regina's shoulder and up her neck, licking and sucking and drawing moans from Regina's lips. Emma moved her hands round, taking Regina's breasts in her hands and massaging them, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Regina leaned back into Emma, her head falling to her shoulder. Emma slipped on of her hands down, finding Regina's red lacy pantie and rubbing her hand over them, circling her clit before rubbing up and down.

"Hmm." Regina moaned her hand coming up and round, cupping the back of Emma's neck. She turned her head searching for Emma's lips. Emma pressed her lips against Regina's, pushing her tongue into Regina's mouth and letting their tongues dance together in a passionate kiss as she moved her hand over Regina's soaked panties. She removed her hand from Regina's panties, hooking a finger and tugging on the lace pantie pushing them down Regina's legs as far as she could. Regina shuffled a little helping the panties to fall to the floor. She kicked them off and willed for Emma's hand to return to what it was doing before. Emma lifted one of Regina's legs up guiding her to put her foot on the bed. Her hand then found it's way back to her centre, rubbing slowly building Regina back up again before she entered a finger into her. Regina bit her lip, her head still resting on Emma's shoulder and her eyes closed.

Emma began to move her finger at a slow teasing pace, her thumb circling Regina's clit. Regina moved her hips against Emma's finger, trying to quicken the pace a little, wanting more but Emma held her hips with her arm stopping Regina's movements. Emma curled her finger, finding that spot inside Regina that made her gasp and moan. She focused on that spot while her thumb rubbed against Regina's clit, adding in another finger.

"Faster Emma." Regina breathed out. "I-I need more.."

Emma began to move her fingers faster, rubbing up against that spot inside of Regina even more. Regina moved her hips as much as she could meeting the thrusts of Emma's fingers, cupping the back of Emma's neck a little tighter and her fingers tangling in Emma's blonde could feel the feeling inside building up and up a coil in her stomach twisting. Emma could feel Regina contract tighter around her fingers and she knew she was close.

"Oh god. Emma." Regina moaned. "Oh..Oh...Emma. Fuck!" Regina moaned out loudly as that coil in her stomach snapped and she let go, riding out her orgasm with Emma helping her through it, kissing her neck and jaw.

As Regina came down from her high, her legs feeling a little like jelly she dropped forward a little, her hands landing on the bed. Emma smiled and she quickly stripped herself from her dress and underwear, kicking her shoes off she climbed onto the bed and lay down, watching Regina as she regained her breath. "Your so hot when you swear. Has anyone ever told you that?" Emma said with a cheeky smile.

"No dear. I don't think anyone has ever told me that." Regina replied climbing on the bed and lying down beside Emma.

Emma moved round and pounced on Regina straddling her. "Ready for round two?" Emma smirked.

"Me again?" Regina asked, a cheeky smile forming it's way onto her face. Emma nodded her head and leaned down taking Regina's mouth in hers. Her hands began to roam over Regina's body as she started round two on Regina. It was going to be a long night but both women were more than happy about that.

* * *

 **Okay so what do we think? Do we want more? I could try and make it into a proper story, get some drama in somehow and carry on the Swan Queen loving! Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you all. I seem to have a writing bug so hopefully I will keep the chapters flowing for you. Here we have a silly Swan Queen argument that may lead to a little something in the next chapter ;) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and the town was buzzing with the gossip of Emma and Regina now dating. Snow was at the head of the gossip as usual, extremely happy for the woman and wanting to express this to everyone she came into contact with. "I haven't seen them together per say but Emma has talked to me a little, as well as Henry. Henry says they are sickeningly lovey dovey." Snow said to Ruby, Aurora and Ashley.

"God I just didn't quite expect it. I mean I know they have been closer recently but I just thought they would become best friends." Aurora said as she bounced her baby on her knee to keep him from crying.

"So did I but I do have to say when Sam and I were out the other night, having a night to ourselves without this little one." Ashley said pausing to kiss her daughter on the top of her head. "We did spot Regina and Emma out at the restaurant and they did look sweet together."

Ruby nodded. "It kind of fits as well. The White Knight and the Evil Queen. Such a fairytale" Ruby gushed a little. "I am happy for the both of them."

The door to Grannies opened, the bell signalling another customer and in walked Regina. She walked over to the counter, leaning on it and feeling many eyes on her. She glanced round and everyone, not very subtly, looked away pretending to be looking at menus or staring down at the table. Regina frowned, shaking her head a little and then looked back round as Ruby bounced in front of her. "Good morning Regina." Ruby grinned.

"Good morning Miss Lucas." Regina replied a little warily. "Could I have my usual coffee please and a hot cocoa with Cinnamon." Regina said.

"Oh off to see Emma are we?" Ruby asked, the grin never leaving her face and Regina wasn't really sure what to make of this interaction.

"Erm...Yes. Yes I am." Regina replied. Ruby turned to prepare Regina's drink order. She could feel eyes on her again and glanced round everyone quickly looking away. "What the hell is wrong with these idiots?" Regina muttered to herself as she turned back round as Ruby placed her drinks in take away cups on the counter.

"Want a bear claw with that? I'm sure you know as good as anyone around here how much Emma loves them." Ruby said adding a wink on the end.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"Nothing really." Ruby shrugged. "Just cause you know...you and Emma are dating and all now...you probably know more about her than anyone in this town."

"I...how do you..." Regina started but she glanced to the side to see Snow, Aurora and Ashley peeking over at herself and Ruby. "Never mind. I know exactly how you know." Regina snapped. She turned on her heel and stomped over to the booth where Snow, Aurora and Ashley were sat. "I would appreciate it very much if you would keep your noses out of mine and Emma's business." She then turned back on her heel and walked back over to the counter, grabbing her drinks. "And that goes for everyone else in town." She snapped before stomping off and out of the diner.

Ruby walked back over to the booth, flopping down onto the seat. "Phew. She doesn't seem like she is getting any does she?"

"Ruby!" Snow scolded. "I don't need to hear things like that about my daughter and her girlfriend."

Regina stomped over to the station, bursting through the door and letting it slam behind her. Her heels click clacked on the floor of the station and she walked over to Emma who was lounging at her desk. "Hey sweet cheeks." Emma grinned as she looked up at Regina.

"Don't sweet cheeks me." Regina snapped roughly placing down the take away cup of hot cocoa she had bought for Emma. "Have you been talking to your mother about us?"

"Erm...yea. Nothing major just little things." Emma shrugged not understanding what the problem was. "Why?"

"Because the whole damn town now knows our business that's why!" Regina snapped out in frustration. "I don't know why people continue to think Snow White can keep a secret!"

"Oh come on Regina don't start with that again. You remember where that got you last time?" Emma said as she sat up a little more in her desk chair.

"Your seriously bringing that up?"

"Well technically you brought it up." Emma said. "I don't understand what the problem is...We weren't exactly keeping our relationship a secret were we? We were going out in public for dates and weren't exactly hiding from the public eye that it was a date we were on so the folk in town were bound to put two and two together and then start talking."

"The problem is...It's..." Regina stuttered, beginning to get more frustrated as she couldn't come up with a reason why she was so angry about the situation. She didn't really know if she was honest with herself. Emma was right. They weren't really hiding their relationship but still she was annoyed and she was not going to let this go. "It doesn't matter what the problem is. Either way your mother is gossipping about us with the rest of the yummy mummy clan and it is irritating."

"Yummy mummy clan?" Emma asked with a smirk. She then sighed as Regina crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Listen babe..." Emma said standing up from her desk and moving round to stand in front of Regina.

"Sweet cheeks? Babe? What is with the pet names?" Regina scowled.

"Just trying them out." Emma shrugged. "The folk in town are going to gossip. It's one of their ways of making their life interesting. If we are the story then we are the story."

"But I don't want to be the story." Regina mumbled petulantly as her head fell to Emma's shoulder.

Emma laughed a little and wrapped her arms around Regina. She kissed the side of Regina's head. "I know sweet pea but soon it will blow over and someone else will be the centre of gossip."

"Emma?" Regina mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Stop with the pet names please."

Emma laughed and hugged Regina a little tighter. "Sure thing gorgeous." She replied feeling Regina start laughing and knew she had effectively managed to calm her girlfriend down.

* * *

Emma threw herself down onto Regina's sofa, her stomach full to the brim after the amazing dinner Regina had prepared. Henry had excused himself as soon as he had finished asking Regina if she would mind if he went out to meet Hansel and Gretel. Since it was Summer vacation she allowed him and said as long as he was back for at least nine thirty. He had promised and ran off before his mother could change her mind.

Regina was in the kitchen rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher while Emma now relaxed, flicking throw the channels on the TV. She stopped as she heard Regina banging about in the kitchen so she chucked the remote to the side and pushed herself up from the sofa and made her way through to the kitchen to see why Regina was banging things about. "You okay in here?" Emma asked as she walked in and leaned on the counter.

"Oh I'm just fine." Regina huffed as she banged the pots into the dishwasher.

"You sure sound fine." Emma replied back sarcastically.

"Why don't you just go back and relax in front of the TV? I'm sure you have had such a busy day at work. You are bound to be tired and need a rest." Regina threw back.

"Okay. Woah!" Emma said holding her hands up. "What is the deal?"

"What is the deal?" Regina repeated as she turned round chucking the tea towel to the side. "What is the deal? The deal is that I have been at work all day as well and then I have come home and cooked the dinner and you couldn't even be bothered to help with the dishes."

"Well I'm sorry but the last time I tried to help you sent me out because I was stacking the dishwasher wrong apparently. As if there is a wrong way to do that." Emma snapped back.

"There is a wrong way to stack the dishwasher and that was the way you were doing it. Learn to do it the right way and then we wouldn't have that problem." Regina threw back.

"My god! Are you serious? You are really picking at the way I stacked the dishwasher? The dishes still would have been cleaned. Kind of the job of the dishwasher!" Emma glared at Regina.

"They wouldn't have been cleaned properly. But don't worry I will deal with that. You go back and sit in front of the TV. Put your feet up and I will be the little house wife and run after you."

"What? When have I ever wanted you to run about after me?" Emma asked with a frown. "Never have I ever said or wanted that! Seriously what is wrong with you today?"

"Excuse me?" Regina spat.

"You have been super moody all day. Is it that time of the month or something?" Emma said. She cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew that saying that was never the best thing to say when a woman was moody. Someone had said that to her and she had not been best pleased. She really didn't understand what possessed her to say it but now she had that was it.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously asking me that?" Regina shouted. "For your information no it is not. I am just sick of being the subject of everyone's gossip and then you not even helping out around here when, you know, it might be nice if you did since you basically have moved into my house."

"Your the one who keeps asking me to stay over." Emma shouted back. "If you don't want me around here so much then maybe you shouldn't keep asking me."

"I never said I didn't want you around here so much." Regina snapped.

"Basically did. Sometimes I just really don't understand you Regina. One minute you want me here and the next minute you say I am spending too much time here and then the next apparently you didn't say anything about me spending too much time here. Do you even know what you want?" Emma threw back.

"Well I know that I sure don't want to be around you right now." Regina shouted and she stormed over, pushing past Emma and storming out the kitchen.

"Yea that's right just walk away in the huff as usual." Emma called after Regina as she stormed out of the kitchen too, hot on Regina's heels.

"I am not in the huff!" Regina snapped as she continued across the foyer heading to the stairs.

"Oh yea sure doesn't look like it right enough. God you don't get your way and that is that. You can be such a child Regina!"

"I think you will find you are the one acting like a child!" Regina stomped up the stairs refusing to look at Emma.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Regina slammed the door to her bedroom and Emma refusing to let Regina have the last word, even if it was in the form of her slamming a door stomped over to the den , opening the door and slamming that as much as she could. She huffed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. God that woman was infuriating at times. She couldn't even really remember what the hell they had started arguing about but she was definitely fired up and extremely angry at Regina right now.

They had of course bickered before. Their relationship was built up of them bickering but this is the first proper fight they had had as a couple and Emma was frustrated and annoyed, infuriated. How dare she call her a child! How dare she...whatever the argument was about...just how dare she say what she did!

Regina on the other hand was stomping about her bedroom. She too couldn't really remember the start of the argument but she was just as frustrated and infuriated as Emma was. She pulled at her clothes deciding she was going to go for a shower and try and calm herself down. She really didn't understand Emma sometimes. She really did act like a child at times and that really annoyed Regina. She pulled off her shirt and chucked it over to the laundry basket. She then peeled off her skirt and panties, along with her bra and chucked all of those over to the laundry basket too.

She grabbed a towel and stomped into the bathroom, acting like the child she accused Emma of being but refusing to admit that was how she was acting. She chucked her towel onto the heated towel rail and then opened up the shower doors, stepping into the large shower cubicle and turning on the shower. A shower might calm her down. Spending some time away from Emma would calm her down. The woman infuriated her and the argument reminded her of when she and Emma had first met and they had been at one anothers throats. It had been a long time since they had had such an argument and she supposed it was only a matter of time before this happened.

She closed her eyes as she let the warm water run over her head and body, running her hands over her hair and letting out a sigh. Reaching over she grabbed her shampoo squirting some onto her hand and then thumping the bottle back onto the shelf in the corner. She roughly rubbed the shampoo in her hair, closing her eyes to avoid any of the soap going into her eyes and then moved under the shower a little more to wash it out.

Emma was pacing up and down the foyer, biting her nails and trying to breath herself and make herself calm again but it was not working. She was still just as annoyed, the fact Regina had actually gotten the last word getting to her. No. She couldn't have this. She wanted the last word. Being stubborn it got to her that she hadn't managed to get the last say. So she stormed over to the stairs and started to stomp up them. She was going to have the last word. She had no idea how as she didn't have a clue what the argument had been about but she would have the last word. She got to the top and stormed towards Regina's bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. "You know what Regina..." Emma started but stopped as she looked around the room and saw that Regina wasn't there. She glanced over and saw the light to the en suite was on and could hear the shower running. "I guess we are continuing this in the bathroom then." She muttered to herself as she walked in and headed over to the en suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a bit of angry shower sex for you all. Don't worry they make up ;) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Regina you in here?" Emma called as she walked into the en suite bathroom in Regina's bedroom. Her eyes landed on the shower where Regina was stood, washing her hair, all covered in soap and making Emma feel so hot it was unbelievable. She almost forgot about the fact that Regina was angry at her at this specific moment in time.

"I'm not talking to you Emma." Regina called as she glanced over her shoulder, a scowl on her face.

"Really because that just sounded like you said something to me there." Emma threw back. She knew she was being childish but Regina started it.

"Grow up Emma." Regina snapped turning back round, facing the wall and continuing to wash herself.

Emma watched as Regina moved her hands over her own body. She had had fantasies, like anyone, and one was indeed to be with Regina in the shower. The thought just got her going and hey there was nothing wrong with angry sex either...right? So she quickly stripped off without Regina knowing as she refused to turn round and look at Emma. She then stormed over to the impressive sized shower cubicle and slid the door open, climbing in and slamming the door behind her.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" Regina snapped as she turned to look at Emma.

"I can't argue with you right now when you look like that!" Emma said as she pushed Regina up against the wall.

Regina gasped as her back hit the cold tiles and she had no time to respond to the situation as Emma's lips were pressed to hers asking for access that Regina knew she would give her girlfriend. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together passionately. Regina's hands went straight up to Emma's hair and she pulled on it roughly. Emma may have now gotten her hot and bothered but she would still be angry with the woman. They kissed, hot, wet kisses, Emma hands roaming over Regina's wet body sending shivers down her spine. Pulling away she glanced to the side to see the corner wall shelf. She swiped at the shampoos, conditioners and body washes sending them flying to the shower floor and then she wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs lifting her up in an easy motion making Regina squeal a little and cling onto Emma. Emma carried her over to the shelf and sat her on it, using her hands to spread Regina's thighs. She grabbed onto Regina's wrists placing her hands on her thighs.

"Don't move them. You move them you don't cum." Emma said with a glare on her face.

Regina was about to respond but was cut off as Emma's tongue swept through her centre. Her head fell back to the wall and she bit her lip. God this woman infuriated her! She was angry with her goddamnit! Now those feelings of anger were being replaced with pleasure and she really could kill her...

There was no time for slow and teasing to Emma moved her tongue fast, flicking Regina's clit sending pleasure all through her body. She watched Regina's hands twitching on her thighs and she knew more than anything that Regina wanted to run her hands over her own body or have them buried in her hair, scratching at her scalp. She knew Regina like the back of her hand and knew it would be annoying her even more that she was, right at this moment, not allowed to move her hands. '

"Oh god!" Regina moaned loudly as Emma continued to attack Regina's clit with fast flicks on her tongue before moving down, circling her hole and then moving back up.

Emma looked back up to see Regina's hand lifting from her thigh so she pulled away causing Regina to groan out in frustration and look down to Emma with a scowl on her face. "Hand." Emma said simply and Regina sighed placing her hand back down on her thigh. "Now I will give you a second chance if you promise not to move them again. Regina sighed, rolling her eyes but nodding her head. She really wanted Emma back where she was before. "Say it." Emma said with a smirk when she saw Regina glare at her.

"Are you serious?!" Regina sighed in anger.

"If you want me back here..." Emma said running a finger up Regina's centre, putting a little pressure on her clit and making her groan a little before removing her finger, putting it into her mouth and sucking before pulling it out with a pop. "then I need to here you say that you promise."

Regina sighed in anger again and her head hit the wall behind her. "Fine. Yes I promise not to move my hands." She muttered.

"Good girl." Emma smirked. Her smirk only grew when Regina glared at her further but her head returned down in between Regina's thighs and she took off from where she had been before. Once again she did not go slow and she did not tease Regina she moved fast, bringing a hand up and entering two fingers into Regina and moving them at a fast pace too.

Regina screwed her eyes shut, pleasure taking over her body. She dug her nails into her thighs willing her hands to stay where they were. "Fuck! Emma!" Regina moaned out. Regina could feel herself getting closer and closer. She knew it wasn't going to be much longer and she bit her lip, almost drawing blood as Emma continued her attack on her. "God! Fuck Emma! Yes!" Regina moaned out as she came hurtling down. Her legs shook and she dug her nails even harder into her thighs. Emma continuing her ministrations on Regina guiding her through her taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath Regina used her feet to push Emma back a little before slipping off of the shelf and she walked over to Emma pushing her further back so that her back hit the wall behind her. Her eyes hungrily looked over Emma's body as she stepped closer.

Regina swooped in kissing Emma and pushing her tongue in her mouth. Her hands roamed over Emma's body as Emma's did the same to Regina's. It wasn't the usual loving movements but more rough, scratching pulling and pushing. Getting their anger out on one another in the best way possible. Regina's hands found Emma's breasts and she twisted Emma's nipples, a little harder than she normally would but Emma just moaned into the kiss. Regina moved her hand down, rubbing against Emma's centre and then moving her hand back up, her nails scratching along Emma's stomach before moving back down. She repeated this action a few times while her lips were locked with Emma's. When her hand went back down she rubbed a little more and Emma broke away from the kiss, looking into Regina's darkened eyes and moved her hips against Regina's hand silently begging for more from her girlfriend. So Regina continued to rub, up and down, side to side and in circles going from fast to slow before she dipped a finger into Emma's hot centre.

"Mmm" Emma groaned out as she tugged on Regina's shoulder length brown hair. Regina moved her finger in a come hither motion inside Emma, hitting that spot that she knew would drive Emma wild. It was enough to gain more noises from Emma. Emma moved her hand down rubbing against her now neglected clit furiously. Regina used her other hand to roughly pull on Emma's wrist, Emma looking over to Regina and Regina shaking her head at Emma with a smirk but never saying anything. "Evil woman." Emma muttered but let her hand fall to her side.

Regina continued to move her finger in and out of Emma, rubbing against her sensitive spot. She leaned over and took Emma's lips in hers and Emma tugged on Regina's hair again. She was so close yet so far. She needed just that little bit extra and Regina knew that. She knew what she was doing and Emma also knew that about her girlfriend. "R-Regina..." Emma breathed out as she flung her head back against the wall. "I need more."

"Beg me Miss Swan and I may give you what you want." Regina replied back, biting her lip and killing Emma right there and then.

Emma groaned and moved her hips a little faster on Regina's finger. She knew that she could deny the request all she wanted but she would end up begging Regina eventually. "Please Regina. I need more. Please." Emma moaned out using her hand to steady herself on the wall.

Regina leaned forward brushing her lips against Emma's and whispering "Now who's the good girl." Before she began to move her finger faster inside Emma and brought her thumb up to rub against Emma's clit. She felt Emma contract around her finger and Emma's hand clung to Regina's shoulder, her nails digging into her skin.

"OH...OH...Yes Regina...Shit! Yes!" She called out as she felt herself burst with pleasure. Regina continued to move her hand against Emma slowing down her movements as Emma came down from her high. Emma looked into Regina's eyes, her hand coming up to cup Regina's face and move some of her wet hair away from her face, the argument forgotten about it seemed. "I don't remember what we were fighting about."

Regina chuckled and dipped her head, resting her forehead against Emma's shoulder. "Neither do I. Whatever it was I am sure it was stupid." Regina replied.

Emma nudged Regina's head with her chin and Regina looked up. Emma brushed her lips over Regina's, her hands moving over Regina's body. They moved to Regina's thighs and frowned as she felt marks on her thighs. She pulled away and looked down to see Regina had well and truly marked her thighs earlier when she had dug her nails in. "You hurt yourself." Emma said.

"It was the only way to stop myself from moving my hands. You know I like to touch you when we are having sex." Regina said.

"Yea...that was why I told you that you weren't allowed." Emma smirked. "But perhaps next time we come up with another way to ensure you keep your hands where you are told to keep them."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Well...We could always try tying them..."

"You want to tie me up?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow but with a hint of a smirk on her face. "You quite like being the boss in our sex life don't you?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Your the boss all the other times so I gotta be the boss somewhere." Emma shrugged. "I do like it."

"Well your lucky that I quite like it too." Regina smiled cheekily as she raised up on her tip toes and kissed Emma, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling her ever closer. Argument long forgotten and well on their way to make up sex.

* * *

Regina and Emma, now dressed in their pyjamas after having made up quite a bit after their argument, were now sat on the sofa watching some action movie that Emma had decided on. Emma was sat with her legs curled up while Regina lay down her head in Emma's lap and Emma running her fingers through Regina's soft chocolate brown hair. "Emma...I'm sorry about earlier." Regina said with a small sigh. "I haven't been in the best of moods today and I have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." Regina apologised as she turned onto her back and looked up at Emma.

"It's okay Regina. I think I was as much to blame for that fight as you." Emma replied with a soft smile. "But you do know you can always talk to me if there is a reason for your bad mood.."

Regina nodded and cuddled into Emma a little more. "I know.." She let out a sigh and turned on her side again, facing the back of the couch and Emma's front. She played with the edge of the jumper Emma was wearing, biting her lip a little as she thought about whether to tell Emma about why she was in a bad mood or not. She had shared a lot with Emma. Shown her vulnerability to the other woman but still sometimes she struggled. "Today has always been a hard day for me." Regina started quietly. Emma didn't say a word. Letting Regina continue on if she wanted to. "I usually just sort of hide away, or the past couple of years so much has been going on that I have managed to keep my mind busy but this year...everything is quiet and well it has hit me hard I guess." Regina continued to play with the edge of Emma's jumper, focusing on that helping her be vulnerable to Emma and tell her what was wrong. She took a deep breath before saying. "Today is the day that Daniel was killed." She said slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know what my mother would say. She would say I should be over it by now. It has been so many years and I just need to get over it and get a grip but...I...it still hurts."

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "Oh Regina. I'm so sorry." Emma said softly.

Regina sniffed a little. "I guess I just haven't handle things well today."

"You should have told me earlier." Emma said. "I could have helped you in some way."

"I know. I find it hard to express myself I guess." Regina said with a sigh.

"Really?" Emma asked with an arched eyebrow. "You didn't find it hard before when we were arguing." Emma said trying to make light of the situation knowing Regina found it hard to communicate about this kind of thing.

Regina laughed a little and then bit her lip looking up at Emma. "Yea, well you fair expressed yourself too." Regina replied.

"Yea." Emma sighed as she rested her head back on the sofa. "That was some amazing angry shower sex though. Like it was awesome."

"It was pretty...awesome..."

"Hey check you getting down with us cool people." Emma chuckled.

Regina laughed again. "Your rubbing off on me dear."

"Moms! I'm home." Henry called as he entered the mansion, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket hanging it up on the coat stand. He jumped up the couple of steps to the foyer and then walked into the living room.

"Hey kid. You have fun?" Emma asked. Regina sat up a little, still leaning into Emma letting Emma wrap her arms around her.

"Yea it was alright. We just hung out at the castle." Henry shrugged. He flopped down in the arm chair. "What you guys get up to?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other for a moment. "Erm...Not much really. Just been watching TV." Emma replied. Regina smirked a little and leaned back into Emma again. "Hey wanna have a wee movie night since your back early?" Emma asked. She looked from Henry to Regina.

"Sure. Can we watch Ghostbusters? I have wanted to watch that all day." Henry said pushing himself off of the armchair and walked over to the DVD collection.

"If that's what you want to watch sweetheart." Regina replied.

Henry got the DVD and went to put it in. "We need pop corn." He said as he turned round and walked over to the sofa sitting down beside Regina. Regina clicked her fingers and a bowl of popcorn appeared in Henry's lap. He grinned and picked up a piece chucking it into his mouth. "Thanks mom."

Henry and Emma bounced excitedly as the movie started. When the theme tune started they bounced even more and started to sing, causing Regina to roll her eyes at them. "If theres something strange in your neighbourhood. Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Henry and Emma sang fist pumping the air.

Regina laughed a little and shook her head. "Wow. And you two think I am weird."

"Hey don't judge." Emma nudged Regina playfully. Regina relaxed back into Emma's arms smiling to herself as she had her son and her girlfriend. This made her feel better about the day. It took away her bad mood and she felt so much more relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stretched, letting out a yawn as her eyes began to flutter stretched out to the side feeling the bed empty and then she remembered she wasn't at Regina's house she was at her parents loft. She groaned and turned on her side to check her alarm clock checking the time. Her eyes then landed on the picture of herself, Regina and Henry. It had been taken at the fair. Henry had given Emma a smart ass comment resulting in Regina bursting out in laughter and Emma smirking at her son knowing he got that sass from his brunette mother. She smiled and then pushed herself up.

It had been three months since she and Regina had started going out and things were good. Emma had spent most of her time at Regina's practically having moved in but last night she had been working late at the station and she thought it maybe best just to crash at her parents so she didn't wake Regina was now finding that she wished she had just gone back to Regina's, missing have Regina in bed with her. She rubbed at her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She grabbed her phone from the side and opened it up. She knew Regina would be up by now and most likely at work.

 _Morning gorgeous. I missed waking up next to you this morning. X_

She put her phone back on her bedside cabinet and pushed herself up from the bed and went over to grab a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper. It was the middle of November and Maine had really gotten cold. She shiver and quickly got herself dressed smiling as her phone buzzed.

 _Morning saviour. I missed waking up next to you too. Bed felt very lonely without you. X_

Emma grinned even more and she quickly typed back that she was going to make her way over to Regina's office. She walked over grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair up into a pony tail before leaving her room and skipping down the stairs, happy that she was on her way to see Regina. Her phone buzzed again and she frowned as she read over the text.

 _I'm not at the office. Still at home. Got a slight issue. X_

Emma quickly scrolled through her contacts pressing on the cal button when she got to Regina's name. It dialled a couple of times before Regina's voice came through the phone. "What's going on? Whats your slight issue?" Emma asked immediately.

"Burst water pipe in my basement. There is water everywhere and believe it or not magic can't fix it." Regina said with a sigh down the phone. "My house is a disaster at the moment. The bathrooms and the kitchens are flooded, the water is leading into other rooms. I am trying to clean it up but it's only getting worse. I have called someone out to have a look at it since my magic isn't working."

"Why wouldn't your magic work against it?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. I can only presume it was done by some kind of magic. I don't know, maybe the magic from the well has gotten too much. I have spoken to Gold and he can't sense anything evil like from it." Regina replied. "Just one of those things. But Henry and I are both going to have to leave the house and find somewhere else to stay for a little while. Just until things get sorted here."

"Okay well I will be right over to help you out." Emma said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Emma grabbed her coat and left the loft quickly. Climbing down the stairs she practically jumped into the bug and was quick to make her way to the mansion. Parking up in the driveway she jumped out and headed over to the mansion. She opened the door and stepped in immediately seeing the damage Regina was talking about. "Regina?" Emma called.

Regina came out of the kitchen, dressed in her usual smart shirt and skirt, tights on her feet but no heels making her look smaller than normal. Emma could tell that Regina was soaked, her hair with a gentle curl clearly having water sprayed at her. "God Emma this is a nightmare!" Regina groaned. "When I got off the phone another pipe in the kitchen burst and well..as you might be able to see I got soaked."

"Yea things are pretty...wow how much of the plumbing has gone?" Emma asked looking around her as she stepped up the couple of steps to the foyer. She was glad she put her boots on this morning.

"I have no idea but it appears to be all of it. I mean I know the plumbing has lasted over twenty-eight years but this is ridiculous!" Regina stressed. "There's a guy checking everything out now but he says it might take a while to fix and then there are the damage repairs to the rest of the house. All the carpets and the damp on the walls and everything. I have no idea where Henry and I are going to stay."

"Well you could come to my parents loft?" Emma suggested.

Regina arched an eyebrow at this suggestion. "Are you serious? Your parents loft is crowded enough with those two and you never mind Henry and I staying. I suppose Henry could stay there and maybe I could just get a room at Grannies." Regina sighed.

"Regina it would be fine at my parents loft. You know my parents wouldn't mind either." Emma said.

"Emma I know what you are thinking about...we would never get time to ourselves." Regina replied with a cheeky smile.

"That was...totally not all I was thinking about..." Emma said but Regina could tell she was lying. "Hey we could put the kid up at my parents and I could stay with you at Grannies. We'd definitely get some alone time then." Emma said waggling her eyebrows making Regina laugh.

"I suppose that could work." Regina smiled as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emma's.

"Madam mayor?" The plumber said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes?" Regina said pulling away from Emma and walking over to the plumber who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have checked everything over and we are looking at some pretty extensive work. There are a lot of pipes that need replaced or repaired. It might take a few weeks to a couple of months to get everything in the house sorted, including the redecoration you will need to do." The plumber replied.

Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Okay well thank you for checking it out. I presume you can get your team to work here as much as they can to try and make the work go quicker? Provide me with the charges when you can and I will make sure the payment gets to you."

"Will do Madam Mayor. I will get the team together and we will be back here tomorrow." The plumber said. Regina nodded and provided the plumber with a key so that he could enter the house, of course she would be checking up every so often but she knew she wouldn't be able to be around the house all the time. The plumber left and then Regina and Emma went upstairs to pack a few things for Regina and Henry. Luckily not all of the upstairs was to damaged and Regina and Henry's clothes were undamaged in the flood of the house. They packed a couple of bags and then Regina and Emma left the house, Regina locking the door behind her. Regina then waved her hand over herself cleaning up her appearance.

"Okay I will meet you at Grannies?" Emma said as she put a couple of the cases in her bug.

"Meet you at Grannies." Regina said as she closed the boot of her car and gave Emma a peck on the lips.

* * *

The drive to Grannies was easy enough and Regina and Emma walked hand in hand up to the entrance. Walking in Regina let go of Emma's hand and walked up to the counter. "We eating while we're here?" Emma asked leaning on the counter beside Regina.

Regina laughed. "Do you think of anything else but your stomach?" She asked.

"Course I do. I think of you and your smokin' hot body and what I can do with it." Emma said with a wink making Regina laugh again and roll her eyes at her girlfriend.

Granny came up to the counter. "Once you two have stopped flirting..." She said drawing Regina and Emma to look round. Regina blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What can I get for you ladies?"

"Well I will have...oh some chocolate pancakes and I think I will have my usual hot cocoa and Regina? Apple pancakes?" Emma ordered. Regina nodded her head. "And her usual coffee."

"I also wanted to ask if you had any rooms available Granny?" Regina asked. "I have a few issues with my house and I may need a room for quite a while."

"I have plenty rooms available child." Granny replied. "She turned round and told Ruby Emma and Regina's order and then motioned for Regina to follow her. Regina did so and Granny took her through to the back to get her a room. "Okay I have room...twenty-nine available. How long you looking for?"

Regina sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. It might be a few weeks or up to a month."

"Some serious issues with the mansion then?" Granny said as she wrote in the book for Regina to stay.

"Yea, a lot of burst pipes." Regina replied. Granny nodded and handed the key over to Regina. "Thank you." Regina and Granny then walked back through to the diner and Regina spotted Emma already sat at a booth. She slipped in and gave Emma a smile. "All sorted."

"Oh can't wait to see the new lodgings." Emma said happily.

"I imagine it will be the same as all the other rooms in Grannies." Regina replied. "I am sure going to miss my home."

"Don't worry Regina. I'm sure we can come up with a way to make you feel at home here." Emma said placing her hand on top of Regina's and giving her a wink. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but she did laugh.

* * *

Regina and Emma sat on the bench by the bus stop waiting for Henry to get back from school. Emma had spoken to both her parents to ask them if it would be okay for Henry to stay with them and she explained that she would probably spend most of the time staying at Regina's room at Grannies to make sure the loft wasn't too crowded. Both Snow and David were fine about it and now it was just to let Henry know what was happening.

The yellow school bus pulled up to the stop and Regina and Emma waited as the children started to file off and eventually Henry stepped off and headed over to them. "Hi Henry. How was school?" Regina asked as she stood up from the bench and kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Mom..." Henry whined a little, blushing and trying not to look at any of his friends who may have seen his mother kissing him. "School was alright." Henry shrugged. "I passed my math test."

"Oh nice one kid." Emma praised as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you both meeting me at the bus stop? Usually you are both at work." Henry said as they started to walk down the street, heading towards Grannies. Both Regina and Emma had decided to take Henry to Grannies for dinner since they couldn't go back to the mansion and Regina didn't really fancy having dinner with who she supposed were now the 'in laws'.

"Well you know how we had a little problem at home this morning with a burst pipe in the kitchen?" Regina started. Henry nodded his head. "Well many more of the pipes burst around the house and the house is now flooded and unlivable for the time being." Regina explained. "So we have arranged for you to stay with your grandparents for the time being and I will be staying in a room at Grannies."

"Okay..." Henry said. "I guess that's okay."

"Yea and I will probably just stay with your mom most of the time as you know how crowded it gets at your grandparents." Emma added in.

"Yea I guess that makes sense." Henry replied.

"We have packed some of your clothes and a few comic books. Luckily your room wasn't really affected. I packed your xbox and some games too." Regina explained. "Those are all at your grandparents already."

"Thanks." Henry smiled up at his mother. "So where are we having dinner?"

"We are going to Grannies." Emma smiled.

"Awesome." Henry said and he and Emma high-fived.


	6. Chapter 6

"My god woman!" Emma breathed out, her breathing very out of control and labored from the activities she and Regina have just participated in. "You are going to kill me. What a way to go though."

Regina merely giggled as she crawled back up the bed and lay down beside Emma. Over the past couple of weeks they had certainly christened the room at Grannies and made Regina feel more than at home in the room. Regina lay on her side, looking at Emma with a grin on her face. "So it was good then?" She asked with a smirk.

"Good? It was awesome. You know what your doing thats for sure. I am still sure you are lying to me and you have done this before me." Emma breathed out.

Regina laughed and leaned over kissing Emma. "Your my first dear."

Emma smiled and then looked over at her phone, pressing it and checking the time before turning back to Regina. "We have an hour before we need to be at my parents for dinner." Emma said.

Regina groaned and buried her head in the pillow beneath her. "Do we really need to go?"

"Yes we need to go. My mother has been badgering me for weeks to have a 'family dinner' so the quicker we do it the quicker it is over and done with." Emma said.

"But we could just stay here...in bed..." Regina replied huskily, moving closer to Emma and about to push her onto her back but Emma was quicker and she moved Regina, flipping her onto her back.

"Don't use your seducing talents on me your majesty. I will not fall for it. Sadly we are going to have to leave this bed and go to my parents." She gave Regina a peck on the cheek and then climbed over her, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Regina sighed. "Fine." She pouted. "But I will not be held accountable for what I say to your mother when we are there."

"We discussed this Regina. You need to be nice to my mother." Emma called from the bathroom. "Do not wind her up."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well that is sucking all the fun out of the evening then."

Emma laughed a little and she leaned on the frame of the bathroom door. "Well how about if you are good at dinner I will treat you to something when we get back here." Emma suggested with a wink.

Regina smirked and sat up a little in the bed, leaning on her elbows. "And if i'm not good?" a cheeky grin appeared on Regina's face.

"Well i will just have to think of a fitting punishment for you." Emma shrugged as she turned on her heel and walked back into the bathroom.

"Sounds like a win win for me." Regina mumbled to herself. She pushed herself up further and shuffled out of bed, stretching as she stood up. She walked over to her clothes that were scattered around the room and started to put them back on. Emma sauntered out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, kissing her neck and then moving away to get herself dressed. "I was thinking this weekend we should take Henry out somewhere. Spend the day together. I have missed him since he is staying with your parents and we are here."

"Yea that sounds good to me." Emma said. "Have you heard anything about the house?"

"Yes. Most of the plumbing has been repaired and replaced. I'm now in the process of re-decoration." Regina said. I suppose in a way it is a good thing. I have wanted to re-vamp the mansion a little."

Emma pulled on her sweater and turned to Regina. "So...Christmas is coming up in a few weeks..." Emma started. Regina looked over to Emma, raising her eyebrows a little. "And my mother suggested we stay at the loft so we Will be there for Henry at Christmas." Emma said slowly.

"Oh..right. Well I guess that is a good idea." Regina replied. "I mean I don't want to miss out on Henry on Christmas morning. I had thought about what we were going to do at Christmas but I wasn't really sure about getting Henry to stay here."

"Well there we go we now have an idea of what to do." Emma smiled. She walked over to Regina and pulled her closer by her hips. "Our first Christmas together as a couple."

"Mmm" Regina hummed out as she wrapped her arms loosely over Emma's shoulders. "Henry and I have little traditions that we usually do around Christmas time but I guess some of those we won't be able to do this year." Regina said with a sad sigh.

"What do you guys do?" Emma asked.

"Well there is decorating the Christmas tree and the house. We bake Christmas cookies. We usually watch all the Christmas movies we can find. We go see the Christmas lights being turned on in town. We go ice skating." Regina listed off.

Emma nodded. "We can try and see if we can get most of those ticked off. We can certainly go see the lights being turned on and go ice skating. Christmas movies should be doable."

Regina smiled. "You really are something Emma Swan." Regina said softly as she leaned over and kissed Emma's lips.

"Hello!" Emma called as she and Regina walked into Snow and David's loft hand in hand. Snow looked up from her cooking and smiled as she saw Emma and Regina. She dropped whatever she was doing and went over to them, rubbing her hands on her apron. "Hey mom." Emma smiled as Snow leaned over and hugged Emma. She pulled away and then reached over bringing Regina into a hug.

"Oh. Okay. We're hugging." Regina muttered out and Emma had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Regina's awkwardness.

"It's so good to see you both." Snow smiled.

"Mom you seen us yesterday at Grannies." Emma mused.

"I know I know but I have wanted to get you over for a family dinner for so long. I am so happy it is finally happening." Snow said excitedly clapping her hands.

Regina rolled her eyes receiving a nudge from Emma and then she plastered a smile on her face. David walked into the living area giving both women a smile. He hugged Emma and then awkwardly went to hug Regina. Henry then rushed down stairs barreling into Regina and Emma, hugging them together before hurrying over to the sofa and throwing himself down and putting on his xbox.

"Glad to see some things don't change." Emma said motioning to Henry now playing his xbox. "So mom what's for dinner?"

"Oh I am making cottage pie. It is a recipe I have mastered." Snow said happily.

"Sounds lovely." Regina said politely. She then walked over sitting down next to Henry on the sofa.

"So how are things going with you and Regina?" Snow asked Emma as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Things are great. We're doing good." Emma smiled. "How's Henry been? No trouble I hope."

"Oh of course he hasn't been any trouble. He has been as good as gold. Keeps himself busy really." Snow replied.

"Good. The plumbing is basically repaired at the mansion it will just be the re-decorating so Regina is hoping to be back in the mansion for the middle of January at least." Emma said. "I think she is missing Henry not being around as much, even though she makes sure she sees him every day it's still not the same for her."

"I understand that. You have pretty much been staying with Regina since you two started your relationship." Snow replied.

Emma shrugged but couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips. "Yea well...you know...we like being around one another." A slight blush rose on Emma's cheeks.

"Yea well we don't need to know why you like being around one another so much." David added in as he walked into the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the kitchen counter. "It's not all about that.." She replied but thought that yes they did indeed spend a lot of their time doing that particular activity. "I'm gonna go over and talk to my girlfriend and son, if you will excuse me." Emma said turning on her heel and walking over to the living area. She flopped down onto the sofa beside Regina and watched as Henry tried to explain the game to Regina.

"So you shoot the zombie things?" Regina asked watching Henry and then looking over at the TV. "Are you sure I bought you this game? I am more than sure I would perhaps refuse to buy this game because of the clear violence in it."

Emma chuckled a little and rolled her eyes at Regina. "Yea you bought me it mom." Henry replied. "You gave me the money and said go buy what game you want. So I did." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "It's a cool game. Give it a go." Henry said as he passed the controller to Regina.

Regina took it from Henry with a slight raised eyebrow. "What buttons do I press?" Regina asked. Henry leaned over and started to tell Regina what to press. Emma watched as Regina concentrated on the game, doing what Henry was telling her but at a much slower pace than he would. She couldn't help but smile at Regina's face, so deep in concentration and so adorable. She couldn't wait to tell her. "Oh...I shoot that?" Regina asked as a Zombie was moving towards her in the game.

"Yea. Shoot mom!" Henry replied eagerly.

"Okay...erm..Henry it's not stopping!" Regina said pressing the button as much as she could. The Zombie continued to walk towards her and it was too late. The Zombie got to her. "Aw. I died." Regina replied a little deflated.

Emma laughed a little. "Aw its okay babe. You just need to practice." Emma said as she leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Snow said cheerily. Everyone stood up and walked over to the table, sitting down. Snow handed out the plates with the help of David and then the both sat down. "So Regina are you settled into Grannies?" Snow asked.

"Erm...I guess. As well as I can be. I will look forward to the mansion being up and running again." Regina replied.

"So will I. I miss my room." Henry added in.

"Yes I do too Henry. It shouldn't be too much longer. I can get back in the kitchen again which will be good." Regina smiled.

"Yea I have missed your cooking." Emma said with a sigh.

"Mom probably has missed the radio she has in the kitchen. Used to always have it on when she was cooking. It's how she discovered she likes Taylor Swift." Henry said with a slight chuckle.

"You like Taylor Swift?" Emma asked with a confused frown.

"Well I like her new music. Not so keen on the old stuff." Regina replied seriously.

"You...you like Taylor Swift?" Emma repeated in disbelief.

"Well I wouldn't say I have her biggest fan but yes there is that one song I really like. Henry what was it again?" Regina said looking to Henry.

"Shake it off." Henry replied.

"Yes that's it. As Taylor says Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate." Regina said.

Emma couldn't help the belly laugh she let out at hearing Regina quote Taylor Swift of all people. This is one of the reasons why she loved Regina, totally unpredictable. "I just never seen you as a Taylor Swift fan."

"Everyone has their flaw." Regina shrugged.

Snow and David watched Regina and Emma talking, flirting and bantering and they saw just how happy both women were. It was such a nice change to have happiness in the family and they both could see Regina and Emma were truly in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter to this hopefully fluffy and sexy Swan Queen story. It makes a change to write a mostly fluffy story. I don't really plan to add much drama into this story. I want to make it hopefully funny and fluffy. It really is just a bit of fun.**

 **I would also like to promote my new Swan Queen story The Other Side of This Life - s/12107605/1/The-Other-Side-of-This-Life It is about Emma and Regina getting caught up in a car accident Regina is sent into acoma due to the accident and Emma and Henry try everything they can to get Regina back to them.**

 **Anyway I will let you read. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Henry walked along the road, heading to meet his mom at her office to then head to get Emma and head to Grannies for dinner. Storybrooke was quiet and although he liked the quiet he also missed the adventure and the drama. It made things interesting and he couldn't help but wish for something to make life more interesting. What he didn't know was that his wish was about to come true as he turned the corner and glanced to the side seeing a small brown bag on the side of the road. He walked over picking the bag up, looking around him to see if there was anyone around who may have dropped a bag. No one was around so he decided to open it and have a look inside.

He gasped as he saw a green glow inside the bag and he held his hand out and emptied the contents of the bag into his hand. Five small glowing green bean shaped objects fell into his hand. "What the hell are these?" Henry muttered to himself as he used the fingers of his other hand to inspect the contents of the bag. He jumped as one of the beans lept from his hand and onto the ground. The other four followed and Henry started to run after them. "Aw come on. Get back here whatever you are!" Henry muttered as he chased after the beans.

He followed the beans towards the town square and they disappeared into a patch of grass that surrounded a tree. He sighed and walked over to a trash can chucking the bag into it. "Aw man. I was gonna keep those." He sighed. He glanced down at his watch noting that he was late to meet his mom and that she was probably panicking so he turned on his heel and headed towards the mayors office still in need of adventure.

* * *

Regina paced her office. A mere ten minutes ago she had phoned Emma and expressed her concerns that Henry was late meeting her. Emma had rushed round to her office, the station being quiet as usual so not having too much work to do. She was now trying to calm Regina down telling her that Henry probably just got distracted knowing him.

"It is not like Henry to be late when he knows he is to meet me." Regina sighed running her fingers through her brown shoulder length hair. "He knows I panic."

"Regina he will be fine. This is Storybrooke..." Emma started.

"Yes this is Storybrooke where fairy tales are real and villains pop up here, there and everywhere!" Regina threw back.

"Okay good point. But things had been so quiet recently. Things are is fine. I am telling you." Emma had just finished talking as Henry comes strolling into the office whistling to himself. He looks up to see one calm mom and one looking rather frantic.

"Henry! Where the hell have you been?" Regina shrieked running over to her son and wrapping her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly to her. "I was worried sick. You were meant to be here half an hour ago!"

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I just..." Henry muffled in Regina's tight hold.

"Got distracted?" Emma questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Yea." Henry mumbled. Henry pulled away and looked to his mother, it wouldn't be long before he was looking down on, and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Can we go eat? I'm starving."

"God he is getting far too much like you." Regina sassed as she leaned over and grabbed her purse and they headed out of her office and over to Grannies.

* * *

As everyone in Storybrooke slept the glowing green beans that had disappeared into the grass in the town square had broken out, a large green trunk forming it's way out of the ground and rising up higher and higher into the sky. Reaching into the clouds into a whole other country that not many knew of. The beans created a ladder of sorts for those who lived in this country. Those who lived there did discover the ladder and soon were climbing down to Storybrooke to investigate.

Emma groaned and shuffled a little, burying her head further into the pillow beneath her. She felt a light slap to her head and heard Regina muffle "Emma your phone." It had been ringing for the past ten or so minutes and she had been putting off answering it. It was too early to get up. It was still dark out surely people get that it was not time to be woken up yet. "Emma get the damn phone." Regina's muffled sleepy voice turning frustrated.

Emma huffed out a breath and pushed herself up a little, her head leaving the pillow and reaching over to grab her phone. She looked at it with one eye closed and the other open, adjusting to the light of her phone. The ID showed that it was her father and she sighed. "Seriously? Why are you phoning me now?" She whined as she pressed the green button to answer and pressed the phone to her ear. She turned round so that she was lying on her back. "Hello?" She mumbled tiredly.

"Emma? I'm sorry to wake you but this is kind of an emergency." Davids reply came.

"What's up?" Emma asked with not much interest. She still hadn't really woken up.

"There appears to be a giant beanstalk in the middle of the town center and there are giants climbing down and entering Storybrooke." David explained.

Emma sat up, causing Regina to look over at her. "I'm dreaming right? This is all just a dream and you didn't actually say that?" Emma asked. Regina sat up and mouthed 'What's going on?' "Repeat that for me." Emma said and put the phone on loud speaker.

"There appears to be a giant beanstalk in the middle of the town center and there are giants climbing down and entering Storybrooke." David repeated.

Regina's eyes grew wide. "Giants? How the hell is there a beanstalk growing in the middle of my town!" Regina said, she quickly got out of bed and went to get dressed.

"We have no idea. We are in the town square now with some of the dwarfs trying to figure all this out." David said.

"We will be right there." Regina called from across the room.

"Yea we will be there soon." Emma added and she hung up the phone and darted out of bed to get dressed. It didn't take either of them long to get ready and leave Grannies heading towards the town square. Emma's eyes grew wide as she saw the beanstalk in front of her. No matter how many fairytale creatures she met it still never ceased to shock her that they were real.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Regina raged a little as she looked up at the beanstalk.

"We have no idea." Snow replied.

"Where are the giants?" Emma asked looking around them.

"They appear to have gone to the forest. At least they are away from the center of town but they don't belong down here. There is so much down here that they don't know and up there is where they belong." Snow said.

"Okay so how do we get them back up there?" Emma asked.

"We don't know the answer to that either." David shrugged.

"Well this is just great isn't it." Regina sassed.

"Well do you know how to get giants back up into their country?" David glared back at Regina.

"Don't start with me Charming." Regina pointed her finger at David.

"Okay let's not start arguing. We need to figure out how we are going to get rid of this beanstalk and send the giants back." Emma said. "I guess this is like Jack and the Beanstalk right?" She asked as she turned to Regina.

"It will be yes." Regina said with a sigh.

"Okay. So in that...what? Jack went up and stole from the giant. The giant got majorly pissed and tried to eat him right?" Emma said.

"Something like that." Regina nodded. "But how does this help us with this?"

"Well Jack stopped the giant from eating him by cutting down the beanstalk with an axe." Emma said.

"I never understood that part of the story. It would take a lot to get an axe through that thing." Grumpy muttered.

"Yea well thats how the story goes. So surely if we get the giants back up there all we need to do is cut the beanstalk down. Maybe instead of an axe we use magic. Our magic combined will surely work?" Emma said looking back to Regina.

"Not a bad plan. But we need to figure out how we are going to get the giants back up there." Regina replied.

"Okay well I thought of how to get rid of the beanstalk. Someone else's turn." Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Henry awoke to hearing chattering downstairs. It wasn't the usual chattering. It was more than just his grandparents. He got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Opening his eyes clearly he saw his grandparents and his mothers at the table. It wasn't a usual morning and they only done something like this if...

"What's going on? What's happened?" Henry asked as he walked over to the table where the four adults were sat.

"Oh. Good morning Henry. Would you like some breakfast?" Snow said as she pushed herself away from the table and headed towards the kitchen.

"I want to know why you guys are here so early." Henry said as he sat down.

Regina and Emma looked at one another knowing Henry wouldn't stop until he knew and it wasn't as if they could hide the giant beanstalk that had grown in the middle of the town. Sooner or later he was going to find out so they may as well tell him. "You see Henry last night...it's hard to explain really...in the middle of town there seems to be a...a beanstalk of sorts that has grown." Emma tried to explain.

Henry's eyes grew wide and he tried to hide the fact that he may know how that had happened. "A beanstalk?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes sweetheart and...well the beanstalk leads up to another country. Giant country and these giants have discovered the beanstalk and climbed down and are now in town. They have gone to the forest but it won't be long until they come out and want to explore the town and then we're not really sure what will happen. But we are working on fixing this. Don't worry sweetheart." Regina said with a smile and placed her hand on top of Henry's on the table.

"D-do you know how the beanstalk got there?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head. "Not a clue kid. No one in town seems to know."

Henry nodded and bit his lip a little. Should he tell them? It could help them figure out more of what to do. He sighed and pulled his hand away from his mothers and looked down at his feet. "I think I might have an idea...of how it got there."

"You do?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes a little.

Henry nodded again and looked up at his mothers. "When I was late yesterday I told you guys I got distracted, which is true. When I was walking to your office I seen this small brown bag on the side of the road so I picked it up and opened it to see what was inside and these small green bean things were inside. They lept out of my hands and I tried to catch them and put them back in the bag but they disappeared into the grass in the town square." Henry explained.

"And you didn't think to tell us this yesterday?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I didn't think anything would come of it. They disappeared." Henry said.

"Okay well at least we know how the beanstalk got here then." David said.

"Whose beans were they then?" Emma asked. "Unless...is Jack real?"

"You seriously still have a hard time finding out all these fairytale characters are real?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You would too if you grew up reading the stories and watching the movies." Emma mumbled.

"So are we going into the forest to find the giants?" Henry asked excitedly at the thought of the adventure this could be. This was what he had been thinking of yesterday. Adventure once more.

"We will will be going to school." Regina said.

Henry's shoulders sagged and the light in his eyes went out. "Aww mooom." Henry whined. "Please don't send me to school. I wanna go with you guys and see the giants."

"No Henry. It is much too dangerous." Regina said.

"Ma please tell her to let me go." Henry said looking to Emma. He then looked back to Regina. "I promise I will do everything you tell me and I will stick by your side. Please mooom."

Emma watched as Henry gave Regina the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She smirked as she could see Regina's resolve slipping and she knew right there and then that Henry would be going with them to the forest. Regina, underneath all the strict act, was the softy and Henry knew what buttons to push. "Alright then." Regina sighed out. "But you listen and do what we say and you stay beside me." She said pointing a finger at Henry.

"You have my word." Henry grinned as he jumped up from the chair and ran to go and get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise for the long wait you have had on this chapter. Life just got...busy. I will try not to leave it so long next time. This is a short chapter for now. If anyone has any prompts for the story they would like to see in it feel free to let me know. Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey do you think all this has anything to do with the plumbing at the mansion?" Emma asked Regina as they walked through the forests. Snow, David and Henry just in front of them. "I mean you said the plumbing at the magic was due to a magical fault."

"Yes...but something is telling me giants aren't the magical fault in the plumbing at the mansion." Regina replied. "I don't think it was anything major. Even Gold couldn't pick anything up at the mansion. Probably just twenty-eight years of wear."

"Yea probably." Emma shrugged. "So..how are we gonna get these giants to go back up the beanstalk?" Emma said.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't quite thought of that yet."

"We're winging it then...Cool." Emma said nodding her head a little.

"Moms!" Henry called bringing Emma and Regina to look over to him. They both quickened their pace and stopped just beside Henry. "Look." Henry pointed and Emma gasped as her eyes landed on three giants.

"Wow!" She breathed out. "Okay so this could be harder than I previously thought." Regina rolled her eyes a little and she stepped around Emma and Henry and towards the giants. "Whoa Regina. Where are you going?"

"To speak to the giants..." Regina said turning to look at Emma.

"We don't even have a plan and you are just gonna go over and chat to them?" Emma squeaked.

"Oh dear it will be fine." Regina waved Emma off and turned back round to head over to the giants. Regina walked as regal as ever and Emma couldn't help but smile at that. She loved Regina's confidence. "Excuse me!" Regina called up to the giants loudly, gaining their attention and drawing them over to her.

As their big feet stomped on the ground it shook and they all had to try and keep their balance, Regina doing better than the rest of them even if she was wearing high heels. One giant in particular stepped closer to Regina, his foot inches away from where she was but she didn't flinch one bit. Emma on the other hand did. She didn't like how close this giant was to her girlfriend. She stepped a little closer to Regina but kept her arm out to keep Henry back, trying to protect her girlfriend and her son.

"Oh good I have your attention." Regina smiled. "We are here to help you gain safe passage back to your land." Regina shouted up to them.

"Safe passage to our land?" An older giants voice boomed around the forest. "Why would we do such a thing when there is this land here?"

"You don't belong here. Nothing is to your scale here. Why would you want to stay?" David shouted up.

While David and the older giant bickered about them staying or going home another giant, the one closest to Regina leaned down, looking closely at Regina. Regina stepped back a bit, raising her eyebrow at the giant. The giant then brought his huge hand over, surrounding Regina. "Woah! What are you doing?" Emma called out to the giant who had wrapped his hand around Regina's small body and was now lifting her up from the ground.

"Put me down!" Regina ordered loudly as she used her fists to hit at the giants hand, not doing much damage to the massive hand holding her.

"Your small." The giant boomed, letting out a laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes at the dopey giant and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well of course I am. I am human. Now put me down before I turn you into a toad."

"Now that I would like to see. A giant toad." Henry said to Emma.

"Really kid? Your mom is up there in a giants hand and you are focusing on her turning him into a toad?" Emma asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "It would be cool."

Emma turned back round to the giant that had Regina in his hand. "Put her down!" She called up.

"Can we keep her boss?" The giant asked turning round to the older giant. "I have the perfect house back in giant country for her."

"No you cannot keep me. I am not a doll." Regina snapped hitting the giants hand again.

"We can't just take humans bruce. That is how the giant wars started." The older giant boomed.

"But I like her." Bruce boomed back, a frown on his face.

"Put her down Bruce." The older giant ordered.

Bruce grumbled but he leaned down, gently placing Regina back on the ground. Emma darted forward and grabbed Regina's arm pulling her back towards her. She was definetly not letting go of her now. "Thank you." Regina called up with a smile. She brushed her hands over her skirt and shook herself off. She had not expected to be lifted by a giant this morning that was for sure.

"We wish to stay in this land, wherever it is." The older giant said.

"This land is not made for you. I'm not sure we will be able to accomadate you." Regina called up. "We simply don't have the equipment to do so."

"You have magic." Another giant called. "You could use your magic to let us stay. We're not stupid. We know the ways of magic."

"Oh...well he has a point there I guess." Snow replied.

"Are you serious? Siding with the giants?" Regina glared at Snow.

"Well he does have a point. With your magic we could proabably accomadate them in the tonwn." Snow replied.

"It is not feesible to have giants walking around the town." Regina sighed. "It would cause more problems than we can fix. We need to figure out a way to get these giants home."

"Yea I'd prefer they go home so that one..." Emma said pointing to Bruce the giant. "Doesn't steal my girlfriend." Emma glared at the giant and wound her arm around Regina's waist protectively, pulling her closer to her body.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. "Emma he isn't going to steal me."

"I don't trust him." Emma mumbled resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Well how can we send them back to where they are from?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed and rested back into Emma's arms, as silly as her girlfriend was being she always felt so relaxed in her arms. "I'm not sure Henry. But perhaps we can keep them all in this area of the forest just now until we figure that out." Regina said. She was just about to pull out of Emma's arms when Emma pulled her back to her. "Emma I need to go and talk to the giants." Regina sighed again.

"I don't trust him." Emma repeated in a mumble.

Regina rolled her eyes again and pulled away, putting her hand in Emma's. "Well come with me then." Regina said as she gently pulled Emma over to where the giants and David were talking. David had managed to convince the giants that it was a good idea to get them back to their own country, telling them all the horrible things in this land that he knew they wouldn't like. Regina was surprised David had managed this and didn't hide the surprise that now showed on her face.

"So you guys want to go home now?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Damn right. Princy here has told us how horrible this place is. We wouldn't stay here if you begged us to now." One of the giants said.

"Well…that is a shame…" Regina said running her hand through her hair.

"You come too?" Bruce the giant said as he bent down to look at Regina.

Regina gave the giant a friendly smile but shook her head. "I'm sorry but I think I am going to stay here." Regina replied. Emma held onto Regina's hand a little tighter and pushed Regina behind her. No giant was going to touch her girlfriend again.

"Bruce leave the tiny human alone." One giant scolded.

* * *

All the Giants were now making there way back up the beanstalk much to Regina, Emma and Charmings relief. Both Snow and Henry were both sad to see the giants go. Emma and Regina had discussed that they would give the giants until the morning to get up to their country before they magicked the beanstalk away. So they all headed to Grannies to have some dinner and spend time together as a family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so what we have here is some SQ smut. Emma's fantasy coming to life. If there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know. Remember this is just suppose to be a fun story. No drama really just SQ :)**

* * *

Emma clipped the handcuffs around Regina's hand and then linked it around one of the bars on the headpost and clipped the other handcuff around Regina's other hand. She smiled as she looked at a very naked Regina, her arms cuffed above her head, yet another fantasy coming to life. She loved that Regina seemed up for anything Emma suggested in the bedroom. "Okay tug on that." Emma said. Regina tugged a little finding she couldn't get out of the cuffs. "That okay? It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope. It's fine." Regina replied.

"Great." Emma grinned as she moved off of the bed. "Okay now I think we need some rules..."

"Rules?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning on doing to me?" She smirked.

"You will just have to wait and find out." Emma smirked back. "I think we need a safe word...just in case it gets too much for you or I do something you're not keen on."

"Okay but I'm not sure I will need one. What would you suggest?" Regina asked.

"Erm..." Emma said thinking what safe word they could use. "Oh, what about apple? Fits with you."

"I am sure that will do fine." Regina replied. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well if we are going to play the game right..." Emma started as she moved to the end of the bed, crawling on and parting Regina's legs, sitting inbetween them. "I want you to call me mistress."

Regina smirked but nodded her consent, lying back into the bed. Emma had removed the pillows and the covers, leaving the bed bare so that nothing could get in the way of her fun. Emma swatted Regina's thigh making Regina squeal a little and she gave Regina a questioning look. "Yes mistress?" Regina half questioned, half answered.

"Good girl." Emma grinned leaning forward, hovering over Regina. Emma leaned down brushing her lips against Regina's. "Now let's get started." Regina wriggled a little on the bed, excited to see what Emma had in store for her. "Ah ah. Keep nice and still." Emma murmered as she kissed down Regina's neck, sucking and licking at her pulse points knowing where would drive Regina mad. "Let's see if you can do this...you stay nice and still and I let you cum. You move and you don't cum. Got it?" Emma said, bringing her head up to look at Regina.

"Yes mistress." Regina replied, biting her bottom lip and sending Emma crazy.

"Good girl." Emma murmered and she went back to kissing along Regina's neck. Sucking on Regina's pulse point she heard her moan and she smirked as she kissed down the rest of her neck and along her collar bone. She slowly kissed down, coming face to face with Regina's breasts. Licking her lips, a little she ducked down and took one of her nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before giving it a little biting causing Regina to squeal a little, but she didn't move and Emma was impressed so far with Regina. She worked on that nipple before licking over to the other one and repeating her actions. Emma glanced up to see Regina biting her bottom lip again. She moved back up, tapping her finger on Regina's lip. "I want to hear you Regina. No biting that lip." She said with a smirk.

"Yes mistress." Regina replied. Regina watched as Emma moved back down her body. She so badly wanted to move, move her hips and encourage Emma to move down there but she knew the punishment for that so she would try as hard as she could to stay still. She wanted to win this one. Was determined she would. So she rested her head back on the bed as she felt Emma kiss and lick her way down her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt Emma get closer and closer to where she wanted her but groaned in frustration when Emma bypassed and started to kiss and lick down her thighs.

Emma chuckled. "You don't want me down here Regina?" Emma asked with an arched eyebrow as she looked up at Regina.

"Not quite their mistress." Regina replied. She marvelled at how quickly she seemed to fall into this character. She never thought anyone would be able to convince her to be submissive to them but Emma had charmed her way into her heart and somehow could convince her of this.

"Where would you like me Regina?" Emma asked, a husky tone to her voice. Regina wanted to move her hips and Emma knew it. A smirk graced her lips. She knew Regina too well and she loved it. "Would you like me here?" Emma asked kissing at Regina's knee.

"No mistress." Regina replied.

"Here?" Emma asked kissing the middle of Regina's thigh.

"No mistress." Regina repeated.

"What about here?" Emma asked as she kissed the top of Regina's thigh.

"Higher mistress." Regina said, her breath hitching as Emma was so close to where she wanted her to be.

"Oh. So you want me here." Emma said and then licked up Regina's centre causing her to gasp and let out a moan, closing her eyes tight and trying ever so hard now to move her hips. "I will take that as a yes." Emma smirked. Emma leaned back down and she licked up Regina's centre again.

Regina knew there was no way she was going to win this. Her hips twitched and she knew without a doubt she would move. As Emma continued to lick up her centre she closed her eyes, letting out a moan as Emma used her tongue to flick over her clit. "M-mistress...I can't stay still." Regina groaned out as Emma continued her work.

"You'll have to try Regina." Emma murmered. Regina shook her head as Emma continued to lick and suck at her. She pulled on the handcuffs, wanting to touch Emma as well as move her hips. Emma glanced up seeing how mcuh Regina was struggling to try and stay still. She moved her hands underneath Regina's thighs and round to her stomach, holding her hips down. "Is that better Regina?" Emma asked. She knew this wasn't really part of the game but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Regina cum.

"Yes mistress. Thank you mistress." Regina replied, letting out a little moan as Emma sucked on her clit.

"Now Regina when you feel like you are going to cum you need to ask permission. Do you understand?" Emma said looking up at Regina.

"Yes mistress." Regina replied.

Emma couldn't help but get more and more turned on the more Regina called her mistress. A fantasy come true. She smirked and then leaned back down going back to licking and sucking Regina. "Let me he you Regina." Emma murmered inbetween licking and sucking.

Regina moaned and she groaned, her head burrowing into the bed beneath her. "Oh god. Yes, Emma." Regina moaned out, forgetting what was happening and what game they were playing for a minute. She was too lost in the moment and Emma's name slipped from her lips without her even thinking about it.

"Ah." Emma said moving away from Regina's centre. She lifted up one of Regina's legs, lifting her body up a little and slapping her bottom with her hand causing her to squeal a little. "What do you call me Regina?"

"Sorry mistress." Regina replied. "It won't happen again mistress." Regina replied quickly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Emma said as she moved back into position. She started to lick and suck at Regina again, building her up all over again. She worked slowly for a minute before working fast, going to and fro driving Regina wild and she could tell by the moans and groans coming from the woman above her. She moved to Regina's clit, flicking her tongue over it fast.

"Oh. Oh mistress." Regina moaned out. She could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach begin to turn. She knew she was close. "Mistress, please may I cum?" Regina moaned out.

"Not yet." Emma said and then continued to focus on Regina's clit knowing she was getting closer and closer.

Regina closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to hold in her impending orgasm. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for long and she willed Emma to let her cum. What would happen if she just let go without permission? She wondered what exactly Emma's punishment would be. Maybe it would be worth defying her. She decided to ask one more time and then perhaps try out her othr option. How bad a punishment could it be? "Please mistress. Please can I cum?" Regina asked. The feeling getting more and more intense the longer she tried to hold on.

"Not yet. Just a little longer." Emma said.

Regina groaned. She had known that was going to be the answer. So she decided just to let go. She needed to. She couldn't hold on any longer. It was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. She could feel it building up more and more inside her. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping the chain of the cuffs and she let herself go, moaning out loudly.

Emma continued to lick and suck at Regina, bringing her through an orgasm she had not allowed but secretly loving that Regina had defied her. A little of the true Regina showing through in the game. The game would be too easy if Regina listened to everything she said. Once Regina was brought down from her high Emma moved away from her, wiping her mouth on her hand and then crawled up the brunette's body. "You defied me Regina." Emma said.

Regina opened her eyes, a small smirk gracing her lips before she slipped back into character again. "I'm sorry mistress. I couldn't hold on any longer." Regina replied.

"You will have to be punished Regina." Emma replied.

"Of course mistress. I was a bad girl after all." Regina replied with a raised eyebrow, biting her lip at the end with a hint of a cheeky smile on her face, really driving Emma mad now.

"Yes you were a bad girl." Emma said. She tried to think of a fitting punishment. "How will we punish you, you bad girl." Emma said sitting back on her feet. Regina bit her lip as she looked up at Emma. Emma thought about it for a moment before leaning over and unlocking one of Regina's hands from around the bed. "Turn onto your front." Emma said. Regina did as she was told and Emma then reattached the hand cuffs to the bed. Emma then moved her hands to Regina's hips and pulled them up. Regina moved onto her knees, her bottom now in the air and she had more of an idea of what Emma was going to do. She bit her lip a little more. "You were a very bad girl Regina. You dified me."

"I'm sorry mistress. It won't happen again." Regina said.

"No it won't happen again." Emma said and she brought her hand down to slap against Regina's ass. Regina squealed a little in surprise. It wasn't too painful; infact it was quite enjoyable really. "Now I am going to spank you ten times Regina. I want you to count them and on the last one I want you to apologise. Do you understand?"

"I understand mistress." Regina replied.

So Emma started to spank Regina, alternating which ass cheek she hit and the strengths but making sure she wasn't hitting Regina too hard. It was suppose to be fun not too painful. Regina counted and the last spank came. "I'm sorry mistress." Regina replied.

Emma smiled and she leaned down and kissed into Regina's hair rubbing her hand soothingly over Regina's burning ass cheeks. "Good girl." Emma praised and cooed kissing Regina's shoulders. Emma then sat up and leaned over and picked up the toys she had got out earlier. She pulled on the strap on, rubbed the lube all over it and it and brought it up to Regina's entrance, rubbing it up and down her slit making her moan and bury her face into the bed. "Do you want this Regina?" Emma asked, a husky tone to her voice. She really was enjoying this fantasy come true.

"Mmm…yes mistress." Regina moaned out, wiggling her ass a little. "Please mistress."

Regina's words were hitting Emma hard and she knew she was getting more and more wet as they played out this little fantasy. Emma continued to rub it up and down Regina's slit, teasing her, circling her clit and then moving away, circling her opening and moving away. Regina moaned and wiggled her ass trying to get Emma to do what she wanted. Emma then slowly sunk into Regina making Regina moan loudly, holding onto the chain of the handcuffs tightly. She held onto Regina's hips as she started to move in a slowly teasing pace.

"Oh...God mistress." Regina moaned as Emma continued to move in her. "Faster. Please Mistress." Regina groaned out. She needed more. She wanted more from Emma. Emma started to move faster, angling her hips a little more so she could hit Regina's most sensitive spot. Regina moaned out, her hands clinging to the chains of the handcuffs as Emma began to move faster and faster. "Oh god! Yes, Mistress. Please don't stop!" Regina moaned out loudly and Emma smirked at that. Emma then leanded over picking up a small vibrator. She turned it on and moved her hand around Regina's slim waist and pressed the vibrator to Regina's clit. Regina squealed out and screwed her eyes shut. She was feeling immense pleasure and she knew it wasn't going to be long before she had to let it all go. Emma continued to pound into her, circling the vibrator on Regina's clit. Regina could feel the pressure building up in her. "Please can I cum mistress? Please?" Regina moaned out. "Please mistress…I can't…"

"You can cum Regina." Emma said knowing the brunette wouldn't be able to hold on and not even wanting her to.

Regina let herself go moaning loudly, forgetting the whole game and moaning Emma's name over and over. Emma rode Regina through her orgasm and kept the vibrator on her clit. Regina clung to the chain of the handcuffs and moved her hips with Emma. Once it got tto much for her she twitched, trying to get away. Emma got the hint and took the vibrator away, turning it off and chucking it to the side. She pulled out and let Regina's body fall to the bed with a content sigh.

"You called me Emma." Emma said once she had taken the strap on off and chucked it to the side, throwing herself down beside Regina.

"I…it was…" Regina stuttered out but huffed out a breath giving up. Emma just smiled and turned onto her side. She got the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them chucking them to the side to join the other things. Regina rubbed at her wrists and turned onto her back. "That was amazing." She eventually breathed out.

"You liked it then?" Emma asked with a grin. She was so happy Regina enjoyed herself. She was hoping she would so that they could repeat this little game.

"Hell yea." Regina said and Emma laughed a little. Regina let her head fall to the side, looking at Emma. "You haven't…" Emma just shrugged her shoulders. She had enjoyed herself. Regina turned back onto her front and pushed herself up. She crawled over the bed and on top of Emma, her lips brushing against Emma's. "Let me fix that mistress." Regina said with a wink before she moved down Emma's body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Here's a chapter for you all. Is everyone looking forward to OUAT starting again? I know I am. Can't wait for double Regina!**

* * *

Regina woke up feeling completely satisfied, her muscles aching deliciously after her and Emma's games the night before. She stretched and let out a small yawn turning her head to the side to see Emma still snoring softly. She smiled and pushed herself up from the bed. She pulled the covers off of her body the cold air of the room hitting her bare skin. She shivered and got up from the bed quickly heading towards the the bathroom. She wanted to be quick so she could get back into bed with Emma. The good thing about a Saturday morning is there was no rush to get out of bed.

She done what she needed to do and walked over to the sink washing her hands and looking into the mirror hanging above it. It was then that her eyes widened as she saw a deep purple red hickey on her neck. Her hand flew up to the mark. _Damn you Emma!_ Yes, they were public about their relationship but it in no way meant that she was happy about Emma marking her like that. She waved her hand over the mark trying to magic it away but it refused to move. She sighed, turning the tap off and drying her hands and walking back into the bedroom.

She climbed back into bed and picked up a pillow chucking it at Emma and causing her to jolt awake. "Wha…What the hell Gina?" Emma asked sitting up. "What was that for? I was quite happy sleeping you know?"

"You marked me last night!" Regina scowled, hoping she would be able to keep her not amused face on.

"What? Where?" Emma asked. She was sure she hadn't spanked Regina that hard last night and she couldn't think of anything else. Regina turned slightly revealing to Emma the mark on the side of her neck. It then clicked in Emma's mind. "Oh…I didn't think I sucked that hard…" Emma said hoping if she gave Regina the puppy dog eyes she would soften. It always worked for Henry. She had no idea how the kid could soften the woman who was once the Evil Queen so quickly.

"Well you clearly did suck that hard." Regina sighed as she threw herself back onto the pillow behind her.

Emma bit her lip for a moment and watched Regina. She then crawled forward and straddled Regina's hips. "I'm sorry baby." Emma said with a pout. "I didn't mean to mark you but…everyone knows about us and…you could just pretend it is a bruise."

"A bruise on the side of my neck? Emma no one would believe that and not only that I am not some love sick teenager trying to hide a hickey from my parents." Regina replied.

"Something tells me your mother wouldn't appreciate it if she saw a hickey on you." Emma smirked. She could see Regina's resolve slowly slipping. Regina was trying hard not to smile or laugh and Emma knew she was breaking the woman's stony front. "But like you say you are not a love sick teenager so it will be fine. Your good with make up just cover it up…or couldn't you just magic it away?" Emma asked.

"I tried in the bathroom." Regina pouted.

Emma frowned. "Well make up it will have to be. However right now how about I make it up to you? Huh?" Emma smirked and slowly moved down Regina's body kissing her, tickling her and making Regina's resolve slip and she began to giggle.

* * *

Emma and Regina finally left their room at Grannies to go and pick Henry up. They were heading over to the mansion which apparently was ready to move back into. Regina was extremely happy about this as she missed her home and Henry was happy to be able to move back to the mansion too. She walked in and smiled as she looked around her. The mansion looked so different from before but it was a good different. It looked more homey, the paint colours Regina had picked out worked perfectly for how her life was now. She was happy and themansion now reflected that in its own way.

"Wow. This place looks great." Emma said as she looked around.

"Yea…It really does." Regina said.

"It looks different." Henry said. "Really different."

"Do you like it?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder. He nodded his head and smiled as he looked up at his mother. His mother who he was slowly gaining height on.

"Now comes the hard part of moving everything back in." Emma huffed.

"Or we could just…" Regina said waving her hand and magically moving everything from where it was stored back into the mansion. They all watched as objects flew around going back to the spot where they should be.

"Oh how I love magic." Emma grinned.

Regina smiled back at her and then looked down to Henry. "Why don't you go check out your room? Make sure its okay for you." She said.

"Okay mom." Henry said before pulling away and running off up the stairs.

"This place really does look great Regina. You done great picking out all the colours." Emma said. She was glad the mansion was fixed but she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that things would go back too normal. Over the time Regina was at Grannies it had felt like they had been living together. Emma had thought it would scare her but she had actually loved it and she in a way didn't want things to return too normal. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Regina.

"Yes it does." Regina said. She then pulled out a small box from her bag. What Emma didn't know is that everything she was feeling Regina was feeling too. She didn't want things to return back too normal either. Yes, Emma had spent most of her time at the mansion before but there were times where she went back to the apartment and she didn't want that anymore. "I got you something." Regina said holding the box out to Emma.

"What? Reigna you didn't need to get me anything." Emma said as she took the box off of her girlfriend.

"I know but I wanted to." Regina said. Emma smiled and she pulled at the ribbon on the box, it fell apart and she lifted the lid of the box off and gasped as inside she saw a key. She lifted her eyes up and looked up into Regina's chocolate brown ones. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me…with us…Henry and I…" Regina asked, stuttering a little. "I just thought because we have practically been living together anyway and I just thought we could take this next step and…I mean if it is too soon for you we don't have to…" Regina rambled.

Emma grinned and stepped forward, moving her hand up she lightly gripped Regina's chin and pulled her forward her lips landing on hers and kissing her passionately. Regina's arms moved up and wrapped her arms around Emma and fell into the kiss. Emma then pulled away her hand on Regina's cheek.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Regina asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes. One hundred times yes." Emma grinned. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Regina."

"Good because I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Regina smiled back. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emma's a couple of times before leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"Could you two get a room please?" Henry said with a slight groan but a smile firmly on his face.

"Technically we have one kid. We're in a house." Emma said as she looked up at Henry who was coming down the stairs.

He stuck his tongue out at Emma as he reached the bottom and walked over to his two mothers. "I guess she said yes to moving in then." Henry said as he looked to Regina. "We will have her around to annoy us twenty-four seven now." He said smirked as he looked to Emma.

"You can count on that kid." Emma said as she lightly shoved Henry's shoulder.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She had Henry back, she had Emma, she was completely in love and she couldn't be any happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I am sorry this has taken me a little while to get this up for you. Things have been a little mad. I was away to Paris for the weekend and my boyfriend proposed to me so lots of celebrating! Anyway in this chapter some may see where I got my idea from. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight months. Emma and Regina had been together for eight months and both couldn't be any happier. Emma had more than settled into the mansion, adding her own touch to the place. Now Emma was thinking about the next step in her and Regina's relationship. Things were moving incredibly fast and before Emma would be running for the hills if a relationship was moving this fast but this time she embraced it with open arms. She looked down at the red velvet box in her hand and knew it was the right time.

It might seem fast to everyone else but to Emma it felt right and she was more than sure Regina would say yes, well at least she hoped Regina would. She heard Regina coming into their bedroom and quickly shoved the box underneath her pillow and gave Regina a smile. "Hey gorgeous. How was work?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up to Emma, giving her a smile as she walked over and sat on the chair by her vanity table. She groaned a little and pulled off her heels. "It was a long hetic day. I have been on my feet most of the day." Regina replied as she rubbed at her feet.

"Oh baby." Emma cooed as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Regina. "Why don't I help you to relax? Come to bed with me." Emma grined, wiggling her eyebrows a little and holding onto Regina's hands.

Regina laughed a little. "That sounds wonderful but let me clean up a little and then I will come and join you." Regina said as she stood up from the chair. "I need to freshen up a little before you can have your way with me." Regina smiled.

"Oh come on. You don't need to freshen up. In fact, I think you smell and look amazing." Emma said leaning forward and burying her face into Regina's neck and kissing her. Regina giggled a little, her head flying back and letting Emma indulge in her.

"I am more than happy that you think that Emma but believe me I do need to freshen up." Regina replied, a little moan escaping her lips as Emma sucked on a pulse point on her neck.

Emma ignored Regina's words and started to push her over to the bed continuing to move her lips over Regina's skin. Regina felt her legs hit the bed and she moved her hands up and placed them on Emma's shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Wait two minutes." She smirked, leaning forward and pecking Emma's lips before moving around her and sauntering towards the ensuite bathroom, moving her hips just that little bit more enticing Emma and making her groan.

"You are a tease Regina Mills." Emma called out and smirked as she heard Regina laughing as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door over a little. Emma turned and walked to the bed sitting down and accidentally knocking Regina's bedside table making a book fall from it. She frowned and leaned down picking up the book and looking it over. She was sure she had never seen this book before. It had a plain bright red cover with gold stitching on it. She flicked it open and turned the first couple of pages and saw Regina's neat hand writing. She read over what was written.

 _I think I might be losing Henry. He is pulling away from me more and more as each day passes. I am trying to hold onto him as much as I can but I'm not sure I will ever have my little prince's love again._

As Emma read over the pages she realised that this must have been Regina's diary and she knew that she shouldn't be reading it but she just couldn't help it. She was learning about what went on in Regina's mind right now. It was like a key to the mystery of Regina Mills and she couldn't stop Reading. She knew she should but she couldn't.

 _Emma Swan. Henry has found his real mother and now I know I will never have my son's love._

 _She, Emma Swan, has bulldozed into town and has ruined everything. She is taking everything away from me. I am trying to fight her but things keep getting in the way. I hate her! HATE her! I wish she would just disappear. It's her fault Henry doesn't love me. It is all her fault._

Emma furrowed her brows as she read over what Regina had written. She had known things were tense when she and Regina had first met but she didn't realise exactly how Regina had felt. She placed the diary on the bed and stood up, running a hand through her messy blonde hair. The words in the diary hit her. She quickly moved walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Regina turned slightly as she heard the bedroom door close. She turned and walked over to the bathroom door, stood in just her red lacy panties and her blouse. "Emma? Emma are you there?" Regina asked. She pulled open the door and peered out into the bedroom. "Emma?" She called again and walked out looking around the now empty bedroom. Her eyes landed on the bed to see her diary laid open. Walking over she glanced down and saw what page the diary was open at and she gasped when she read over her words. "Oh no!" Regina gasped and turned quickly running out of the bedroom, very happy that Henry was staying at a friends tonight and wouldn't have to witness her looking for his other mother in her panites and blouse.

"Emma? Emma are you still here?" Regina called, slightly panicked. Things had come a long way since she had written down those words. If Emma had continued to look through the diary she would see that Regina's words completely changed. Words of hate turned into words of love. "Emma?" Regina called out again and looked around the whole first floor. The was no sign of Emma at all and Regina cursed to herself. She ran over and grabbed her cell phone and quickly pressed to call Emma's cell phone. It rang and rang and rang and Regin cursed again and threw the phone back onto the table she ran over, grabbed her coat and a pair of heels that were sat by the door.

It was the middle of February, freezing and snowing and she was about to run out in a pair of red lacy panties a blouse and a peacoat to cover her, not to mention trying to run in heels, to find the woman she loved because of a stupid diary entry. She threw the door open and grabbed her keys, slamming the door she ran down the path and headed down the street to try and find Emma. Her black peacoat was hanging open giving the residents of Storybrooke a very good look at her hardly clothed body but right now she didn't care. All she wanted was to find Emma. She didn't care what anyone thought of her right at this moment.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair and she gasped. "Emma." She called out and tried ot run a little faster but let's face it the choice of shoes really did not work in her favour. She cursed again but continued to run. She was stood on main street and looked around her. She could see the people who decided to brave the weather all looking at her as she looked around her trying to find Emma. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was like something out of a movie. What had Emma Swan done to her? Regina Mills would never be caught doing something like this under normal circumstances. He former Evil Queen would never be seen in public in her underwear but here she was panties and blouse with a flimsy coat covering her in the snow looking for Emma Swan.

"Emma?" She called out again and turned around just to see Emma walking out of a shop. She quickly walked over to her. "Emma whatever you read in that diary…I didn't mean it. I was a different person at that time. I was just angry and hurt and…I don't think or feel any of that anymore." Regina tried to explain quickly. "Please believe me when I tell you that I don't think any of that any more."

"I…I know…" Emma stuttered out as her eyes roamed over Regina's hardly clothed body. She shivered a little, imagining how cold Regina must be because she was freezing. "I kind of figured that…I just thought I would get you another diary." Emma said as she held up a new red book. "I thought it could be like a clean start. You know since things have changed so much since you started that old diary."

"You…you did?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to Emma. Emma nodded her head. "I thought…I panicked. I thought you hated me after reading what I wrote…which I should be angry about but you panicked me so much that I think it's too late for me to be angry at you now."

Emma smirked and she stepped forward, her body so close to Regina's. "I'm sorry I panicked you I just…I worked off my impulse and... I thought it would be romantic. Kind of working off a _Bridget Jones Diary_ theme which ironically I am sure she ran after _Mr Darcy_ dressed similar to how you are just now." Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina giggled and dipped her head down a little. "I think it did go a little something like that. I just…I didn't want you to think I meant what I wrote."

Emma smiled and cupped Regina's face in her hand. "I don't think that." Emma said. She then leaned down and placed her lips on Regina's. "I love you Regina Mills and you always keep me on my toes. You surprise me every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emma started. She then pulled away and took Regina's had in her own. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured this moment and…well I didn't see you being dressed like that in the middle of main street but…it's as good a time as any." Emma said, she knelt down on one knee and Regina gasped as she looked down at Emma. "Regina Mils will you please spend the rest of your life with me? Will you please marry me?"

Regina's eyes twinkled with tears and she bit her lip, not quite believing this was happening right here, right now, dressed like she was in the middle of town with snow falling down around them. A smile broke out onto her face and she nodded her head, tears beginning to fall down her face. "Yes. Yes, Emma I will marry you." Regina replied.

Emma grinned and she stood up, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her up making Regina squeal. She pressed her lips onto Regina's and her hand moved into silky brown hair. They spent quite a while stood in the middle of main street, lips locked with the residants of Storybrooke watching them in amusement.

* * *

When Regina and Emma got home Emma carried Regina upstairs to their bedroom and they celebrated their engagement in the bedroom. Now they were lying in bed, wrapped up in each others arms, Emma moving her fingers lightly over Regina's olive skin. She placed a light kiss on Regina's shoulder just happy being in one anothers embrace.

Regina jumped a little as Emma's phone started ringing, the sound of 'Whistle while you work' from Snow white came and Regina furrowed her brow. "What the hell is that?" Regina asked pulling away from Emma slightly and looking up at her.

"Oh that's my mom's ringtone. You know from the Disney version of Snow White." Emma said as she rolled over and pressed to ignore the call. She knew why her mother was calling. She knew she would have heard about her proposal to Regina in the middle of town but she didn't fancy talking right now. She was more than happy staying in her bubble with Regina just now. A sigh escaped her as the song came to life again.

"Well it is incredibly annoying." Regina sassed.

"I thought you might think that." Emma replied as she pressed ignore call again.

"You do realise she won't give up phoning you until you answer?" Regina replied and just as she finished Emma's phone rang again, that same annoying tune filling their ears. "You may as well answer it."

"I don't want to." Emma mumbled as she cuddled into Regina closer.

"I will still be here once you get off the phone Emma. I'm not going anywhere." Regina replied.

Emma sighed and she rolled over, snapping up her phone and pressing the green button, finally answering her mothers call. "Hey mom." Regina cringed as she heard Snow squealing at the other end of the phone. Clearly the woman had heard about the proposal and was happy about it. "So you heard all about it then?" Emma questioned. "Yes well…no it wasn't exactly how I had planned but…I think it was perfect that way…yes I know mom…" Emma glanced over to Regina who seemed to have a cheeky smile on her face. She watched as Regina bit her lip and started moving her hand up her bare body. Emma tried to listen to what Snow was saying on the phone but she found as Regina moved her hands over her own breasts and then further down her body she couldn't concentrate on what her mother was saying, neither did she want to right now. "Listen mom I need to go. Can we talk about this later?" Emma said, her eyes never leaving her amazing fiancé. "Yea. Yea I will phone you later." Emma never gave Snow a chance to say another word before she ended the call, chucked her phone back on the bedside cabinet and rolled over pulling Regina closer to her and making the brunette giggle. "You are an evil tease. Do you know that?" Emma said.

"I am sure you may have mentioned it before." Regina replied, a hucky tone to her voice. Clearly Regina was up for round two of celebrating and Emma was definetly up for it.

"God I love you." Emma breathed out as she rolled on top of Regina, brushing her lips against Regina's.

"Well that is good since you have proposed to me." Regina smirked.

Emma breathed out a laugh and then went to kiss down Regina's neck, hitting all of her sensitive spots. Regina let out a low moan, her hand moving into Emma's blonde curls. Emma continued to move down Regina's body, stopping at her breasts to kiss, lick and suck before moving further down. Regina's body moved in a fluid motion, telling Emma what she wanted without actual words. Emma soon found herself down between Regina's legs, Regina's scent hitting her and sending her wild. She moved her finger up and down Regina's wet centre, circling her clit before moving back down again. It was a teasing moving, getting Regina back for earlier and she could tell Regina was beginning to get impatient. She smirked before moving her hand away, hooking them around her thighs and moving her face closer.

Using her hands, she parted Regina's folds and licked up her centre causing Regina to let out a loud moan. Emma moved her tongue over Regina, hitting all the spots she knew Regina liked and would drive her crazy. Regina's hips moved, bucking into Emma's face as she lost herself in the pleasure Emma was giving her. Her hand dove back into Emma's blonde locks, her naisl scraping lightly against her scalp as Emma's tongue flicked over her clit. "Oh god…" She moaned. Her back arched off of the bed as her head dipped further into the pillow beneath her as pleasure moved through her. "Mmm, yes Emma! Fuck, right there!" Regina moaned out loudly.

Emma continued her ministrations, her hand moving up Regina's body to one of her breasts, massaging, and lightly pulling at her nipple. She began to move her tongue faster as Regina's moans grew louder and louder. She knew Regina was close and she focused on the parts that would send Regina flying over the edge into oblivion. Within seconds Regina felt pleasure roaming through her body, her hand tightening in Emma's hair as she moved her hips with Emma's mouth, riding out her orgasm.

Emma moved away and crawled back up Regina's body, a grin on her face. She wiped her hand over her mouth and then placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. "I am so happy you said yes." Emma said softly, tucking a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear.

"I'm so happy you asked me." Regina said as she moved her hands over Emma's soft skin. "So, so happy." Regina whispered as her hand wandered further down Emma's body. Her hand moved around and cupped Emma's centre, rubbing up and down, teasing her clit every so often. She slipped two fingers inside and Emma moaned, moving her hips with Regina's fingers. Regina moved at a slow pace, building Emma up. Her fingers brushed over that sensitive spot inside her and Emma released a moan.

Regina used her other hand to pull Emma's head down, crashing her lips against Emma's as she started to move her hand faster. Emma moved her hips in time with Regina's hand, feeling the pleasure building up inside her. Regina rubbed Emma's clit, movements growing faster and faster, Emma's moans growing louder and louder as they kissed.

Emma moved her lips away from Regina's as she rode her fingers. "Yes Regina! Don't stop!" Regina kept her fingers moving at a fast pace as Emma moved her hips on top of her. She was getting closer and closer and…then it burst, her lips crashed back onto Regina's as pleasure ran through her. She bucked her hips riding out her orgasm. She rolled off of Regina back onto her bed and let out a breath. "God you are good." She breathed out.

"Not so bad yourself." Regina laughed. Regina reached for Emma's left hand, her fingers moving over her ring finger. "We will need to go out and get you a ring tomorrow."

"Hmm. Yea." Emma agreed. "How long do you want to wait before arranging the wedding?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to wait." Regina said as she rolled onto her side to face Emma. "I want to start planning right away. I can't wait to become your wife."

"I am so happy to hear you say that because I can't wait to become your wife either." Emma grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres another chapter for you guy. I hope you are still enjoying this story.**

* * *

Emma and Regina finally pulled themselves apart long enough to pop out to grab something to eat but they soon found themselves on their way back home, hand in hand. As soon as they stepped into the mansion Regina sighed in relief as the warmth of the house hit her skin.

"Oh thank god for indoor heating." Regina said as she removed her coat. Emma stared as Regina hung her coat up, dressed in a blouse, tight pencil skirt which clung to her hips and accentuated her ass and high heels. It was sexy, incredibly sexy but then Emma was more than sure that Regina could were rags and make them look sexy. Nothing looked bad on the woman. Regina turned her head a little catching Emma staring. She bit her lip in that damn sexy way, teasing Emma with just standing there. "Like what you see Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Very much so." Emma said licking her lips a little. Emma stalked over to her, pulling her by the hips to her back collided with Emma's front. She then started to attack Regina's neck, licking, sucking and kissing loving the moans she was dragging out of Regina. Regina threw her head back, it falling onto Emma's shoulder as Emma's hands began to move over her body, heading to the buttons on her blouse and beginning to unbutton them. "I think…we…need…to celebrate…our…engagement. Again…" Emma said inbetween kissing Regina's neck.

"Hmm…That sounds like a good idea." Regina mused back. Emma moved her hands up to Regina's shoulders once she had finished unbuttoning her shirt and slipped the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground and leaving Regina now standing in her red lacy bra, pencil skirt and heels.

Emma turned them both round and gently guided Regina over to the stairs. She spun Regina around and gently pushed her down so that she sat on the stairs. "I don't think I will be able to make it up the stairs." Emma husked out as she knelt down on the step below Regina, kneel inbetween Regina's legs. She reached up, her hand cupping the back of Regina's neck and pulling her down to her, their lips crashing together. Her hand moved into Regina's silky brown hair, her fingers playing with it before moving down Regina's body, squeezing Regina's bra-clad breasts and then moving further down.

"Hmm…Emma…What about Henry? What if he walks in on us?" Regina asked as Emma's kisses moved down her neck.

"Don't worry. I sorted it. The kid is staying at my parents for longer." Emma said holding up Regina's left hand and motioning to the ring now sat perfectly on her finger. "Now you just relax and enjoy this my beautiful fiancé. It is time to celebrate...again" Emma smirked. Regina smirked back as Emma's kisses began to move down her body. She could already feel her body responding to Emma. Her nipples growing harder and a wetness between her legs. It amazed her how Emma could do this to her with such simple acts. Emma hooked her fingers at either side of Regina's pencil skirt and peeled it away from her body coming face to face with Regina's red lace panties. She threw Regina skirt behind her and hooked a finger at either side of her red lace panties and started to slowly peel them from her body. Regina lifted herself up from the step a little to help Emma and once they were off Emma chucked them behind her. Regina made a move to remove her heels but Emma stopped her and shook her head. "No I think we will leave those on. I like those shoes." Emma said. Regina smirked again but left the shoes on like Emma said. Emma leaned down, moving her arms underneath Regina's thighs and hooking them round. Regina leaned her elbows on the steps to support herself and stared down at Emma as she moved closer and closer to Regina's centre.

She flicked her tongue out, licking all the way up Regina's centre, a gasp escaping from Regina's lips. Regina threw her head back gripping onto the edge of the stairs as Emma's tongue began to explore. Regina knew she wouldn't last long. She could feel the desire building up in her already. Emma lifted one of Regina's legs up, her leg hooking over Emma's shoulder and spreading them a little more, giving Emma just that little bit more access to pleasure her. "Oh god Emma!" Regina moaned out loudly as Ema's tongue flicked over her clit. Emma moved two fingers up, circling Regina's entrance before entering her and moving at a hard and fast pace, no build up just go. "Oh god Emma!" Regina moaned out again as Emma began to move her fingers in a come hither motion inside of Regina, her tongue still flicking over her clit. Regina could feel a tension building in her stomach. She wasd close, oh so close. Her hand dove down, her fingers weaving into Emma's messy blonde curls. "Yes Emma! Oh don't stop!" She groaned. "Yes! Emma!" With that Regina came tumbling down, stars floating around her eyes, her hips bucking into Emma's face. Pleasure surging through her body. Emma kept moving her fingers and tongue helping Regina through her orgasm. Once Regina had eased down from her pleasure she pulled her fingers out and moved up Regina's body, her leg dropping from Emma's shoulder. "Wow…that felt good." Regina breathed out.

"Good. Not too tired out are you?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I'm never too tired out for you." Regina smiled.

"Good because I have so much more I want to do to you." She then leaned over and kissed Regina passionately taking her breath away. "Mmm. I love you Regina." Emma said softly as she pulled away and looked into Regina's deep brown eyes.

"I love you too." Regina replied just as softly. "So much Emma. I can't wait to become your wife."

"I can't wait either. I think we should get married as soon as possible." Emma said.

Regina smiled cupping Emma's face in her hand. "I agree my darling. Now let's go upstairs. I want you." She took Emma's hands and started to walk up the stairs, pulling Emma up with her. They entered the bedroom and Regina turned to face Emma, her hands going to Emma's top and puling it up and over her head. Her hands then went to Emma's jeans and she started to unbutton them while Emma kicked off her shoes. Regina stepped away and unclipped her bra leeting it slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor. Emma quickly rid herself of her underwear and Regina kicked her shoes off. Regina then reached forward and took Emma's hand again pulling her over to the bed. She turned them and pushed Emma down onto the bed. Emma laughed a little and Regina climbed onto the bed crawling up and straddling Emma's hips. She leaned down and connected her lips with Emma's, each of the womans hands roaming the others body. Regina began to move her hips on top of her, their centres rubbing together. Emma moaned into Regina's lips her hands in Regina's hair, her naisl scraping at her scalp. Regina moved her body down, her lips moving to kiss across Emma's jaw, down her neck, across her collar bone and down to her small perky breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth, sucking gently on it before letting it go with a pop. She licked over Emma's nipple before taking it in her mouth again. Her hand moved up to Emma's other breast, massaging it and roling her nipple between her fingers. A moan escaped her lips as Regina swapped sides her ministrations sending heat to between her legs. She arched her back a little and Regina moved back up and kissed Emma passtionately. Their tongues danced together as Regina's hand moved further down south, cupping Emma's centre and rubbing slowl circles on her clit. "Mmm…Regina…" Emma moaned out as her head fell back into the bed.

Regina slowly made her way back down Emma's body, kissing every inch before she came face to face with Emma's core, taking in her scent. She moved forward her lips and tongue finding Emma's core. She licked and sucked as her fingers entered Emma and moved at a slow pace building Emma up. She was drawing all sorts of noises from Emma as her lips and fingers worked their magic and she couldn't help the small smirk on her face at the clear pleasure she was giving her fiancé.

"Faster. Regina, faster!" Emma moaned out. Regina gave Emma what she wanted and she started to move her fingers in and out of Emma faster and hitting that sweet spot inside her. Emma's back arched off of the bed as she felt pleasure soaring through her. A knot tightening in her stomach as Regina flicked her tongue over her clit, sucked on her slit and moved her fingers in and out of her. She began to shake a little as her orgasm took over her and her hands went into Regina's hair, holding onto her lover tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Regina helped her through it and stopped one Emma went limp. Emma reached for Regina's hand, holding on tightly. She lifted her head up and looked down at Regina, a goofy smile on her face. She let go of Regina's hand and used her elbows to push herself up a little. Regina pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and leaned forward as Emma sat up and their lips crashed together once more. Emma groaned into Regina's lips as she tasted herself on Regina's lips. "Your amazing." Emma whispered against Regina's lips, her hands moving into Regina's hair. She looked into Regina's soft brown eyes, adoring her more and more. Emma gently pushed Regina back her head falling into the pillows as her back landed on the bed. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To show you just how amazing you are and how much I love you every day." Emma said as she stared down at Regina.

"That sounds like a happy ending to me." Regina smiled softly.

"I told you I would make sure you got your happy ending." Emma said with a smile. Emma brushed some stray hairs away from Regina's face. Emma pushed Regina's legs apart and she moved inbetween them. Her hands at either side of her head she moved so their centres were together. Lowering herself down a little so their centres met she began to rub, her clits rubbing together. Regina bit her lip, closing her eyes and her hadns found Emma's hips helping to move Emma's hips as her own hips moved with Emma. Regina wrapped her feet around Emma's waist, using her feet to push Emma harder and faster against her. The feeling was amazing. Emma leaned down and brushed her lips against Regina's causing her to open her eyes. The kiss grew passionate as their hips continued to move together, their tongues dancing in their mouths. Their hips started to move faster and faster as the pleasure built up in them. Moans filled the room as they were both reaching their peak. They continued bucking their hips together riding out yet another orgasm as they kissed passionately.

Regina let her head fall back onto the pillows her heart racing. "This is some good celebrating." Regina giggled as she looked up into Emma's sparkling green eyes. Emma laughed and her lips found Regina's once more.

* * *

Emma and Regina were lying, cuddling in bed once again. Regina had her head resting on Emma's shoulder as Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. "How long do you want to wait before we get married?" Emma asked as she stared up at the ceiling, her fingers drawing soothing circles over Regina's skin.

"I don't want to wait very long. I don't really want to have a big wedding. Something small and no fuss." Regina replied. She looked up at Emma. "Of course if that is okay with you? If you would like a big wedding, then we can do that."

"No a small wedding and no fuss sounds good to me." Emma agreed.

Regina smiled and settled back down to the position she was in before. "I think maybe family and close friends. We could maybe just have the wedding here. Or we could have the ceremony at town hall and then the reception here. That might be a better plan." Regina said. "What do you think?" Regina asked.

"I think ceremony at town hall and reception here. We could have family and very vclose friends at the ceremony and then invite others to the reception here." Emma suggested.

"I like that idea." Regina said. "Do you have a date in mind?"

"Well I did have a thought but it may mean rushing around." Emma said.

"What's the date?" Regina asked sitting up a little so that she could look at Emma.

"I thought maybe April 21st." Emma said. "I love spring time and I don't know why but that date popped into my head."

"Well that's eight weeks away…it's going to be a rush but I think we could organise a wedding for then." Regina said with a smile.

"Really? You really think we could do it?" Emma asked.

"Of course. You are looking at someone that is extremely organised in most aspects of life. I am more than sure I could organise the wedding in that time. We have lots to talk about." Regina said excitedly. "We could ask Granny to do the catering. I am more than sure your mother will want to help with decorations."

"Yea…something tells me you two will argue quiet a lot while organising this wedding." Emma laughed.

"We argue anyway." Regina waved off. She then lay back down in Emma'a arms. "I think I am warming to her though." Regina said and Emma laughed. She kissed the top of Regina's head feeling excitement run through her at the thought of their wedding being eight weeks away. Things were moving fast and normally she would run a mile but this time all she wanted was to stay put and embrace the fast movements.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise for not updating in a little while. Life gets busy I guess. I will try get the next update up a little quicker!**

* * *

Six weeks had passed and things had gotten extremely busy for the Swan/Mills family. The wedding planning was in full swing. Snow and Regina had had many arguments over the past six weeks but it didn't take them long to make up again and Emma had spoken with her mother a good few times now to tell her to take it easy and give Regina space to plan the wedding. Regina was happy for people to help but with her being stressed she was snapping more and more. Emma wasn't sure if there was perhaps another reason to Regina's snappiness but she daren't bring it up in case Regina bit her head off. She would like to be very much alive on her wedding day.

"Okay that is the flowers ordered." Regina said as she walked into the sitting room, her wedding planning folder in her arms. "I have also spoken to Granny about the catering and she is happy to cook al the food we talked about." Regina said as she sat down on the sofa beside Emma, placing the heavy folder on the coffee table in front of them.

"Good. Two more things off the list then." Emma said with a smile as she looked at her fiance. It always made her smile bigger when she thought of Regina being her fiance. Things were moving so fast but she loved it. Everything felt so right.

"Yes. Thank goodness." Regina replied. She sat back on the sofa and placed her hand over her stomach. Emma frowned as she looked over at Regina. Regina looked paler than usual, tired. Emma guessed it could just be the stress of trying to plan the wedding within eight weeks but she wasn't so sure.

"Are you okay Regina?" Emma asked turning a little more on the sofa so she was facing Regina who now had her eyes closed.

"Yes. I'm okay." She breathed out with a sigh. "I'm just a little tired. I felt quite sick earlier and dizzy but it has seemed to ease off now."

"You felt sick and dizzy? Why didn't you say?" Emma asked worriedly. She reached over and placed the back of her hand on Regina's forehead checking her tempreture. "I hope your not coming down with something."

"Oh I'm fine. I am sure it is just the stress of planning the wedding. It's nothing Emma." Regina said opening her eyes and looking over into Emma's green eyes.

"If your sure but I think if it continues you should go see a doctor. I don't want you ill on our wedding day." Emma said, smiling to herself as she said 'our wedding day'. She still sometimes had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. To see if she had dreamt that Regina had said yes to her. It all just felt so surreal.

"I'm sure I won't." Regina said. She then pushed herself up. "Now have you bought your wedding dress yet?"

"Maybe…Maybe not…" Emma said with a shrug. "I can't tell you. It's bad luck."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. "It's bad luck for me to see your dress not to know if you have bought it." She said with a laugh. "We need to also discuss who will be walking down the aisle and who will be waiting at the top. I was thinking…Your father is alive and…well I think he would be sorely disappointed if you didn't walk down the aisle with him."

Emma nodded her head. "Yes. I think he would be." She agreed. "So you want me to walk down the aisle to meet you?"

"Well yes, kind of." Regina said.

"Kind of?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Henry asked if he could walk me down the aisle. I thought it very sweet on his part. I think he thought I would be a tad upset with the fact that my father won't be there. So I thought I could walk down first with Henry and then you and your father could walk down? I know it's not entirely conventional but…" Regina said.

"No I like it." Emma said placing her hand on top of Regina's. "If Henry wants to walk you down the aisle then I think he should be able to. I think it's really nice that he asked you Regina."

Regina smiled at that. She had actually cried when Henry had asked her that. She had spent a lot of time thinking about how they would do things and the fact that her father wasn't going to be there did hurt. Henry asking to walk her down the aisle warmed her heart and she had accepted with a grin on her face. "I'm glad you think the idea was good. I think mostly everything is sorted." Regina said, she stood up a wave of dizziness causing her to stagger slightly and she fell back down on the sofa with as much grace as she could muster, her hand to her head as she sat letting the dizziness ease off.

"Regina are you sure your okay? I don't think it's normal wedding stress to get dizzy like that." Emma said worry showing on her face.

"I probably just stood up to fast." Regina shrugged off, shaking her head a little to clear her vision.

"Regina please…ease my worries and go and see a doctor tomorrow. For me, please?" Emma said giving Regina what she thought were her best puppy dog eyes. If Henry got away with it surely she could?

Regina sighed, a small laugh escaping her as she looked at Emma pouted lips and wide eyes. She could see where Henry got the look from and unfortunately for her the look melted her and would her give them anything or do anything for them. "Okay. Okay. I will go to the doctors if it will stop you worrying but I am telling you it will be nothing." Regina said as she stood up again. She walked from the room and Emma watched her, her hips swaying from side to side, her legs looking amazing in that tight balck pencil skirt and heels. God she could not wait to make that woman her wife.

* * *

Regina had been to the hospital to see Doctor Whale. She had hoped to have someone else see her but apparently her luck was out and all the other doctors were busy. So she settled with Whale, described her symptoms to him and he took some blood tests. He told her he would phone her when the results were in and off she went. She was now stood in the bridal shop for her finaly dress fitting. The staff in the shop had been so good and had worked well with the short period of time they had. Snow had insisted that she go with Regina and with no one else to go with her Regina had accepted the offer. A much as she and Snow may fight she couldn't deny she had really warmed to the woman and did consider her family now.

She walked out of the dressing room and over to the podium, standing up onto it and looking into the mirror in front of her. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes as she looked over herself, the bright white dress clinging to her body in all the best ways it could. She felt wonderful in it and her heart swelled at the thought of marrying Emma in just two weeks.

Snow gasped as soon as she saw Regina, her hand flying to her mouth, tears pooling in her own eyes. "Oh Regina. You look beautiful." Snow breathed out as she stood up and walked over to stand beside Regina.

"I shall be back in just a moment. I think I have just the finishing touch for you." The shop assistant said.

Regina gave a small nod, never removing her eyes from her reflection. Her wedding dress this time was completely different from the first time. She didn't want the big ball gown this time round. She hadn't even wanted it the first time round. She had gone for a dress that clung to the top of her body, showing off her curves perfectly. The dress flowed out slightly as it moved down her legs. Lace covered the dress, and down the long sleeves of the dress. It was elegant, regal even but it was entirely Regina. She loved it and she moved her hands over the material. "Do you think Emma will like it?" Regina asked glancing over at Snow.

"I think she will love it Regina. Really. She won't be able to take her eyes off of you." Snow said reaching over and taking Regina's hand in her own.

Regina smiled. The shop assisstant returned, a veil in hand. The veil was attanched to a diamond clip that the shop assisstant said would set the dress off perfectly. The shop assisstant placed the veil on Regina's head and fanned it out. Snow and the shop assisstant stood back and let Regina really look at herself. Regina finally felt like a bride, stood there in her wedding dress and veil. Yes she was a bride. "This is perfect." Regina whispered out.

After having stood in front of the mirror for another good fifthteen minutes she finally went back to the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. She felt a little deflated taking the wedding dress off but she knew in just two weeks she would have it back on for one of the best days of her life. As she pulled her red dress on over her body she heard her phone ringing in her purse. She cursed, pulling the dress on her body a little quicker. Once it was on she rummaged through her purse to find her cell phone. Grabbing it she pulled it out looking at the caller ID to see it was the hospital. Pressing the green button to answer she placed it to her ear. "Hello." She said reaching forward and picking up her heels to put them on.

" _Hello Regina. It's Victor Whale. I have your results back and I suggest that you bring Emma in with you as soon as you can."_ Victor Whale said down the phone.

Regina frowned at this. What could be in the results that she would need Emma there with her? Was there something more serious wrong with her? Could this wonderful bubble she and Emma had been in be about to pop. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and leaned against the wall behind her. "Oh…okay. Is-Is it serious?" Regina asked.

" _Just bring Emma and come and see me."_ Victor Whale said ebfore he hung up.

She sighed and typed in Emma's number quickly pressing call and putting the cell phone back to her ear. It took Emma a couple of seconds to answer, her happy voice coming down the phone. _Hey beautiful._ "Hi." Regina said. "Would you be free to come to the hospital with me?" Regina asked. "My results are in and Doctor Whale suggested you come with me to get them."

" _He did? Is it something serious?"_ Emma asked, her happy tone replaced with one of worry.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say and I couldn't gather anything from him." Regina sighed. She could hear Emma moving things in the background

" _Okay well I am leaving the station now okay? Where are you?"_ Emma said down the phone.

"I will meet you outside the hospital." Regina said.

They said their goodbyes and Regina gathered her purse and coat and walked out of the dressing room, the happiness she had felt just moments earlier had drifted away and been replaced with worry. She put on her best mask for the shop assisstant and Snow. She thanked the shop assisstant and asked Snow if she would mind taking her dress home for agreed to and with that Regina left and headed towards the hospital. It was only a couple of minutes away from the bridal shop and as she turned the corner she saw a mess of blonde hair and a bright red leather jacket. She felt her worry ease off slightly as she saw Emma. Emma always had a good affect on her.

Emma turned round and Regina could see the worry etched onto her face. "Hey. You ready to get in there?" Emma said as Regina walked over to her.

"I think so." Regina said.

Emma reached forward and she took Regina's hand in her own as they walked into the hospital. They walked through the many wards, up a couple of staircases and over to Doctor Whale's office. Knocking lightly they heard him say to come in and Emma opened the office door, walking in and gently pulling Regina in with her. They closed the door and Doctor Whale motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm glad you could both come in so quickly." Whale said as he sat up in his chair a little more.

"Please don't beat around the bush Whale. Just tell us what were in the results." Emma said quickly. Regina squeezed Emma's hand and moved her thumb over the back of it comfortingly.

Whale nodded his head, his hands folded in front of him. "We did find something in your blood tests Regina." He started. "But it's nothing that won't go away in nine months or so." He finished. "Emma…Regina…your going to have a baby."

Regina gasped, her hand moving to her stomach on instinct and a smile spreading over her face. A baby. She hadn't even thought about that. She thought she couldn't have children. Emma on the other hand was sat there her mouth hanging open and in clear shock. Her hand moved away from Regina's for a moment and she stood up. Regina looked over to Emma and could see the shock in her fiance. "Emma…"

"H-how…I mean…we…woman…can't make…How?" Emma stuttered out looking between Whale and Regina for answers. She didn't understand this. How could Regina be pregnant? They were both women. Unless Regina…no she wouldn't cheat on Emma. Would she? No. But clearly…

"Don't look at me." Whale said holding his hands up. "I think this is a question for Regina to answer. I will leave you two alone for a few minutes." He said standing up from his desk and walking out of the room.

Regina waited until the office door was closed before she stood up and walked over to Emma. "Emma…I can explain…"

"Explain? Explain what? I mean your pregnant. I'm not a guy so clearly I can't get you pregnant right? I mean I don't have the right equipment for that. So I think it is clear what has happened here." Emma said turning to look at Regina. She didn't look looked hurt and that got to Regina more.

"No Emma please. Listen to me. I haven't cheated on you. I promise you I havent." Regina said taking Emma's hands in hers. "I would never do that to you. I couldn't do that to you."

"Then how…how are you pregnant Regina? Your not going to tell me you're the Virgin Mary are you?" Emma said.

Regina shook her head. "No I am not going to tell you that but…" Regina sighed and she pulled away from Emma and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. "There is another way…for me to have concieved. It's unusual but…"

"Another way? What is it?" Emma asked.

"There is a strong kind of magic. It is said to come from true love. I read about it years ago. But it can help a couple of concieve without…you know the proper equipment as you put it." Regina tried to explain.

"What so…the baby is mine?" Emma asked looking down to Regina's still flat stomach.

"Of course the baby is yours. The baby could be no one elses." Regina said walking back over to Emma. "I would never cheat on you Emma." Regina repeated. "I love you so much. I'm marrying you for gods sake. I just wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I-I still don't understand." Emma said shaking her head. "So my magic and you magic made a baby?" She asked.

Regina nodded her head. "It appears that way. It has to be such a strong love felt and a lot of energy gone into it but it is possible." Regina said. "Please believe me Emma. I can show you the book that tells you all about it but please believe me when I say I did not cheat on you."

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes. Regina's eyes could tell you anything. They told so many stories and as Emma looked into those deep brown orbs she could see that Regina was telling her the truth. Right their in Regina's tummy their baby was growing. A bright smile moved onto her face. She didn't need to look at some book for Regina to prove her innocence. She knew Regina would never hurt her like that. That she would never cheat on her. She knew Regina was telling her the truth and that was all she needed. She pulled Regina into her arms, wrapping them around her waist. "We're going to have a baby." Emma said.

Regina smiled back at her and nodded her head. "We're going to have a baby." She repeated.

"We really are doing things too fast. We should probably ease up a bit." Emma said and Regina laughed.

The door to Doctor Whale's office open and in he walked. "Alright moms would we like to get a first glimpse of our baby?" He asked and both Regina and Emma nodded their heads excited to see their baby for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Sorry it has taken me a little while to get this up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next we have the wedding and a little surprise.**

* * *

Emma and Regina walked out of the hospital hand in hand. Emma had the ultrasound picture in her hand and she was staring at it in deep concentration. She huffed and she looked over to Regina. "Regina I still can't see the baby." She whined and handed the ultrasound over to Regina.

Regina laughed a little taking the picture. She stopped, stopping Emma and she held the picture out in front of them. "The baby is here." Regina said pointing to the picture and showing Emma where the baby was lying.

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked a little closer. "That's the baby? That tiny blob?" She asked.

"Yes…Although I'm not sure I like you calling our baby a blob but yes that is the baby. Remember I am only six weeks. " Regina said.

"So that means the baby was concieved when we got engaged." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows and making Regina laugh.

"I would imagine one of the many times we celebrated our engagement would indeed be the time we concieved yes." Regina said.

"Should we tell anyone?" Emma asked. "Like my parents? Or Henry?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Most people wait until twleve weeks do they not?" Regina said. "But then people may think it weird when I won't be drinking any alcohol at all at our wedding. Perhaps we should tell at least your parents and Henry. So at least they know about it."

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, but you do know if we tell my mother it will be all over town before the wedding?" Emma smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes I am sure she will fill everyone in."

Emma looked down at the ultrasound picture again and grinned as her eyes were now trained to the baby in the picture. "Our little blob."

* * *

Henry walked into the mansion, dumping his bag down on the floor beside the coat stand and kicking his shoes off. "Moms!" He shouted as he walked up the couple of steps leading to the foyer and looked around peering into the living room but seeing no one there. He turned towards the kitchen and headed in there, seeing no one once again. He saw the patio doors was open. Heading over he could hear his mothers talking. "Hey." He said as he walked out and over to the table. He sat down in one of the chairs and smiled at his mothers.

"How was school sweetheart?" Regina asked, taking a sip of her water.

Henry shugged his shoulders. "It was okay. Math test went well I think."

Regina smiled at him and then looked over to Emma. They had discussed how to tell Henry but both were still a little nervous about how he might react to the news. When they had gotten home Regina had shown Emma the book on magical conception. Regina sat herself up a little and cleared her throat. "Henry…we have something we would like to tell you." Regina started, reaching forward and taking Emma's hand in her own.

Henry furrowed his brow. "What is it? Your both okay right?" He asked.

"Yea kid. We're both fine and before you ask the wedding is still on. There's just something else that has happened now." Emma said. Emma looked to Regina. "Are you gonna..or do you want me to?" Emma said quietly. Regina motioned for Emma to say. Although things were good between Henry and Regina, really good in fact she still felt nervous about Henry feeling like he used to towards her. Emma turned back to face Henry, squeezing Regina's hand softly. "Henry our big news is that your mother and I are going to have a baby. Your going to be a big brother." Emma said.

Henry frowned, looking between his two mothers. "What? Your going to have a baby? But…how?" Henry asked.

"I didn't cheat on Emma." Regina said quickly. She didn't want Henry to think she had done something wrong.

"It's something called magical conception…" Emma started.

"Okay actually hold on. I don't think I want to know." Henry said a blush on his cheeks. "So who is…"

"I am." Regina said. "I am six weeks." She brought out the ultrasound picture and slid it across the table towards Henry.

Henry leaned forward and looked down at the picture, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "So I'm gonna be a big brother then." He smiled glancing up at his mothers.

"You are," Regina smiled. "So your okay with this?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yea. Yea I think I am. Congratulations." Henry said standing up and walking over to his mothers and wrapping his arms around both of them. Emma and Regina hugged Henry back so happy that he was okay with the news.

Henry looked back down at the ultrasound picture and smiled. "So this is the first picture of my little brother and sister then." He said as he sat down on the chair again.

"Yea…have you found them?" Emma asked leaning over to glance down at the ultrasound.

"Erm…yea. The baby is there." Henry said pointing at the picture.

"What? How did you find the baby so quick? Gimmie." Emma said taking the ultrasound picture from him and looking at it. "Aw man. Regina I lost the baby again." Emma whined. Henry couldn't help but laugh at his blonde mother as did Regina. She leaned over and pointed to where the baby was again in the picture.

"Our baby is there." She said softly.

"Oh okay. I got it this time." Emma said nodding her head. Regina rolled her eyes and sat back on her chair.

"So are you gonna tell Grandma and Gramps?" Henry asked looking over at his mothers.

"We are planning on telling them yes." Regina said. "We feel although it is early on people should maybe know about the baby." She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Things are moving pretty quickly with you guys…" Henry commented.

Emma smirked as she looked over at her son. "What age are you? Thirteen going on forty?" Emma laughed. "We know things seem to be going really quickly but…I don't know it all feels right to me." Emma said reaching over and taking Regina's hand in her own. She glanced over to Regina and threw her a smile which she returned. She then looked back to Henry. "You really are okay with everything aren't you Henry?" Emma asked.

Henry smiled at his mothers. "Course I am okay with everything. As long as you guys are happy then I am happy. Things are much better now that you love each other and your not at each others throats anymore." He said with a slight smirk.

Regina laughed a little. "Well yes I can imagine things are much better now that we get along."

* * *

Emma and Regina were now sat in the Charming's loft on the sofa. Regina was nervously tapping her fingers on her knees while her knees bounced a little. She shouldn't feel so nervous to tell them about the baby but she really was. What if they jumped to her cheating on Emma automatically? What if they didn't believe the magical conception?

Emma glanced over and placed her hand on one of Regina's leg and squeezed gently. "Keepy calm." Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

"I can't. What if they take the news badly? What if they think badly of me?" Regina whispered back her knee still bouncing.

"We will explain everything. You have the book with you to explain magical conception but remember they come from the same land as you. They may already know. Just keep calm. I am right here beside you." Emma said .

Regina was about to respond when both Snow and David came over to join them, Snow carrying a plate of biscuits and some drinks and David with some more drinks. They sat the plate and cups on the table and then sat down on the other chairs around the coffee table. Snow gave both women a smile. "So are we getting excited for the big day?" She said with a slight squeal of excitement.

"Oh yea. Really excited." Emma replied. "Surprisingly everything seems to be working out well and going smoothly. Even with Regina's mad organisation skills I thought at least one thing might go wrong but we have been lucky I guess."

"Well that's good. As long as it stays that way." David said.

"Yea. Not much longer to go so I am sure things will be fine." Emma said. A silence took over them and Regina continued to tap her fingers on her knee, biting her lip a little. She just wanted to get this over with. Emma glanced over to Regina again seeing she was still as nervous as before. She then looked back at her parents, clearing her throat she decided to get this over with. "Okay so we wanted to come round here today to tell you both something." Emma started.

"Oh really? What is it?" Snow asked with furrowed brows.

"You see the thing is…" Emma started. She then looked back to Regina. "Do you want to say or shall I?"

"No it's alright. You go." Regina said.

Emma then looked back to her parents. "Well you know how Regina has been feeling a bit off lately…well yesterday we found out why Regina has been feeling that way."

"It's not serious is it? Your okay Regina?" David asked.

"Oh yes. I'm okay." Regina replied.

"Yea…I mean you see the thing is…" Emma said pausing for a moment. "We're going to have a baby." She announced finally feeling relieved to have told her parents.

"Now before you jump to any conclusions as such the baby is Emma's." Regina added on quickly. "I didn't cheat on Emma or anything."

"So I presume this is through magic then?" Snow asked. "I mean that can be the only way you two would share a baby right?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Magical conception."

"Okay. So how far along are you?" David asked.

"Six weeks." Regina said.

"Here is the scan picture." Emma said standing up and handing the picture to Snow. "the baby is right there." Emma said pointing to the picture happily as she hadn't lost the baby this time.

"Oh well this is wonderful." Snow gushed as she stared down at the ultrasound picture. "I am so happy for you both." She said standing up and walking over to Emma wrapping her arms around her daughter. Once she pulled away she went over to Regina and hugged her. "I'm going to be a grandmother again. This is so exciting."

Emma laughed a little. "Yea well we are happy about it."

"I am happy for you both." David smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another chapter for you all. I would like to say I hope you have all had a good Christmas and that you have a good New Year! In this chapter we have a little surprise!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Emma stood in front of the floor length mirror in her parents loft turning from side to side as she looked over the knee length white wedding dress she had picked out. She hadn't wanted anything too traditional. She didn't see herself in that kind of dress. As soon as she had tried this dress on she had known it would be the one. The dress was tight on her upper half, thin straps over her shoulders. As the dress dropped from her waist it poofed out a little. It had a belt around the waist with beads and diamonds adding a little bit of detail, all Emma really needed.

Her hair was curled, half pinned up and some hanging over her shoulders. She had decided to forego a veil, having gotten out of her mother that Regina was wearing a veil she decided Regina could have that. She did have a diamond hairclip in her hair that she thought set it off. Her shoes were white satin to match her dress with a small heel. She turned as she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw her mother walking into the room. "So what do you think?" Emma asked as she held the side of the dress out a little.

"Oh Emma. You look beautiful." Snow gushed, tears in her eyes. "The dress really does look lovely on you."

"Thanks." Emma blushed a little. "Have you heard from Regina?"

"I did earlier yes. She is getting ready as we speak." Snow replied. She glanced down to the watch she was wearing. "We don't have much longer to wait. Don't worry. This will be one of the best days of your life." Snow said taking Emma's hand in her own.

Emma smiled. "Oh I know. I just can't wait to see Regina. I have tried to imagine what she would be wearing but…I know it won't compare to when I se her for real."

"Having seen what she is wearing I can tell you that you will love what she has picked out."

"I'm more than sure I will mom." Emma said. They walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where David was stood. He looked round as he saw his wife and daughter enter the room.

"What do you think then?" Emma asked.

"Emma you look amazing. Your really do. Very beautiful." David said as he continued to look Emma over.

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled. "I can't believe this day has arrived. I know we have only been planning for what eight weeks? But it just seems like it has taken too long to get here."

"Not much longer to wait now Emma." David smiled.

* * *

Regina let out a breath as she stood staring at her relfection. The dress fit her just as perfectly as it had when she had tried it on in the dressing room a couple of weeks ago. She loved it and she really hoped that Emma would love it too. She reached over and picked up her viel which was attached to a hairclip. She reached round and put the hairclip into her hair which was tied up into an elgant bun, some of her hair hanging down around her face in soft curls. Her make up was unlike her usual and was much lighter and more natural, although she still had her ruby red lips, they were a signature. She couldn't go without those. Her heels were white and with pointed toes and a stilietto heel giving her a bit of height.

"Okay…You can do this Regina…" She whispered to herself. "This is the best day of your life…" She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling at the thought of her and Emma's baby in there. "Nearly time to see your mama little one. Are you excited as I am?" She said.

"Mom?" a knock on the bedroom door and the door opened as Henry peered into the bedroom. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I'm ready Henry." Regina said. She turned round to look at Henry who was walking into the room, looking very smart in his tux, and very grown up. "Oh Henry. Look at you." Regina said. She could feel herself tearing up as she saw how grown up Henry looked.

"Am I not suppose to say something like that about you?" Henry laughed a little.

Regina breathed out a laugh and ran her fingers through Henry's scruffy brown hair. No matter what she did she could never seem to get Henry's hair under control. "Well what do you think?" She asked.

"You look beautiful mom. Really. The dress is amazing. Ma is gonna love it when she sees it." Henry grinned.

"Thank you sweetheart." Regina smiled softly.

"The car is outside…I can tell him to wait if your not ready though?" Henry said.

"No no. I'm ready to go. Have you heard from you grandparents or your mom?" Regina asked as she picked up her bouquet of flowers and lifted her dress up a little so that she could walk out of the room.

"Yea. They are already at town hall. Mom is waiting for you." Henry said.

"Well we better get going then. We can't keep her waiting too long." Regina replied.

* * *

Most of the town had packed themselves into the town hall to watch Emma and Regina get married. Both women had organised a small wedding but the numbers seemed to spiral out of control and before they knew it practically the whole town was coming to their wedding and there was no way to stop it. Regina stepped out of the car with Henry's help and they walked over to the town hall and over to the entrance doors to the hall where she and Emma would be married. Emma had been told Regina had arrived and was pacing up and down in a separate room waiting until she could walk down the aisle.

They had decided Regina would walk down first with Henry and then not long after Emma and David would walk down. Regina stood with Henry taking a deep breath before she was signalled to start walking down the aisle with Henry. The music started playing and they slowly walked down, Regina smiling wide as everyone turned to look at her. As she reached the top Henry kissed her cheek before standing off to the side of Regina.

It was then Emma's turn and she held onto David's arm tightly as they started to walk down the aisle. Regina took another couple of breaths before she turned round to look at Emma and she gasped as her eyes landed on Emma for the first time that day. She thought Emma looked beautful as Emma thought Regina looked. As Emma reachedl the top she hugged David before reaching forward and clasping Regina's hand holding onto her for dear life as they both turned to Archie Hopper who would be taking the ceremony for them.

"We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. A marriage is a very special ceremony and for Regina and Emma this ceremony means that they will count on one another, that they will treat one another with care and that they will continue to share their lives together as partners, as friends and go on to build a future together." Archie said. Regina smiled as she stared into Emma's green eyes, feeling herself getting lost, Emma feeling exactly the same as she lost herself in Regina's chocolate brown orbs.

"What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness." Archie continued. "Love is not some accident we fall into. But if we grow in love, then there is the possibility that our tomorrows will be even more joyous, more tender and caressing, more devoted to life flowing through us; tomorrows more full of the thrill of life even as each today is better than yesterday. Love has the capacity for that magic. Perhaps only love has such capacity."

"Regina and Emma it is time to say the pledges which will affirm your marriage/civil union/holy union. Emma if you would repeat after me." Archie said. "I Emma take you Regina, to be no other than yourself. Loving and trusting what I know of you, with respect to your integrity, and with faith in your love for me, through our years together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner in life. "

Emma repeated the vow, feeling herself tearing up as she did it. She tried to keep her voice strong, she had hoped she would get through the ceremony before she started crying but no such luck. It was now Regina's turn to repeat the vow, her soft voice lifted Emma and made her heart flutter as she spoke her vow.

"I Regina, take you, Emma to be no other than yourself. Loving and trusting what I know of you, with respect to your integrity, and with faith in your love for me, through our years together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner in life. " Regina repeated softly, holding herself together as best she could.

"May I have the rings?" Archie said turning to Henry who stepped forward with the rings. Both Emma and Regina smiled at Henry. "Let these rings be forever a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today and may these rings be blessed by the love with which they are given. " Archie said. He then continued on. "Emma will you place this ring on, Regina's and say to her Regina I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

Emma did so, a smile never leaving her face as she gently slipped the wedding band onto Regina's finger, loving the fact that Regina was almost her wife. After the ceremony she could refer to Regina as her wife and she could think of nothing better than that right now. This day really was the best day of her life so far. Regina took Emma's ring and she repeated the vow. "Emma I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." She said as she gently slipped the wedding band onto Emma's finger.

"Regina and Emma and all of you gathered here today, may the love in your hearts give you joy. May the greatness of life bring you peace. And may your days be good and your lives be long upon the earth. So be it. Regina and Emma, will you seal your marriage/civil union/holy union with a kiss?" Archie said with a smile on his face.

"Finally." Emma breathed out making everyone laugh. Emma pulled Regina towards her by her hips and she crashed her lips onto Regina's, making a few in the crowd wolfwhiste and many others cheer and clap. They pulled their lips away, resting their foreheads together. "Finally you are my wife. Mrs Regina Swan Mills." Emma said softly.

"Finally." Regina grinned back. "Mrs Emma Swan Mils."

They puled further apart and turned to the crowd who were still clapping and cheering. They held onto one anothers hands tightly as they walked down the aisle as a married couple, big grins on their faces. The best of their lives about to continue on as they headed towards their reception at the mansion.

* * *

The reception was in full swing, Emma and Regina had barely left one anothers side the whole time. Many of the crowd had shared their congratualtions at not only the couple being married but also about the baby. Clearly Snow White had been telling her news of becoming a grandmother once again. It was now time for the first dance and Emma led Regina out to the dance floor, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her close to her.

 _John Legands All of me_ started playing and they began to sway slowly, just enjoying being close, together and in their own little bubble. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder whilem Emma rested her head on top of Regina's. she bit her lip as they danced wondering if now would be the right time to tell Regina her news. She had only known a couple days and it had been hard keeping the news to herself. She had tried to think of the right time to tell Regina but she found there was never really a proper right time to tell her. She knew any time they were alone and together would be the right time. So she let out a sigh and she hugged her tighter to her as they continued to dance.

"Regina I have something I need to tell you." Emma said quietly into the brunette's ear softly.

Regina lifted her head up, her deep brown eyes connecting with Emma's green ones. Regina's eyes searched the blondes, wondering what Emma could have to tell her right at this moment in time. "Are you okay?" Regina asked softly.

Emma nodded her head. "Oh I'm amazing. I have you as my beautiful wife. We have a little Regina on the way…" Emma said placing her hand on Regina's stomach making Regina smile. "But there is something important that I have been wanting to tell you for the past couple of days."

"What is it Emma?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes a little. Emma could see the slight shade of worry over her beautiful face.

"Regina. I'm pregnant." Emma revealed, a big grin appearing on her face as she watched Regina's face turn from worry to shock. She continued to watch Regina, wondering how she was going to take the news. As they continued to dance the news was sinking into Regina and all of a sudden a grin, matching Emma's appeared on her face too.

"Your pregnant too?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head. "It appears we were a bit strong with our magic and true love." Emma said with a slight chuckle.

"How…how far along are you?" Regina asked.

"I am a week ahead of you it seems. Just seems our little Regina is making herself heard and seen before this little one." Emma said motioning to her own stomach.

"Our little Emma." Regina smiled softly.

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Emma shrugged.

"We don't know if this one is a boy or a girl either." Regina pointed out as she placed her hand on her own stomach.

"True." Emma shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

"As do I my love." Regina said and she leaned up on her tip toes to press her lips to Emma's.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I would like to apologise for the delay in updating. Firstly life got in the way and then a slight bit of writers block got in the way. But I think I am back on track with writing again and providing life doesn't get in the way too much I should get updating a bit more, we need to get these two through pregnancy after all. I also have a couple of new ideas for new Swan Queen stories so look out for those if you would like to read more from me. I am also happy to take prompts if anyone would like to see anything.**_

 _ **Anyway I will let you get on with reading. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The wedding was over and Regina and Emma were now on their honeymoon. Emma had taken Regina to a cabin not far out from Stroybrooke. The cabin sat out by the lake with a beautiful view. It was secluded and everything they wanted for their honeymoon. Just to be alone and with one another, and of course their two little 'blobs' as Emma called them. Regina still wasn't sure sure on the nickname but she accepted it.

Regina was curled up on the swing bench on the porch of the cabin with a blanket around her, gazing out to the lake as the sunset over it sending out a wonderful warm glow around them. She let out a happy sigh as a light breeze swept past her. She was happy. So happy and she couldn't believe it. She was married to the woman she loved with all her heart and she was pregnant. Something she hadn't thought possible before. She and Henry were closer than ever. Her life was working out. Did she dare think that she was getting her happy ending?

"Gina? Since we can't have any wine do you think cranberry juice would do?" Emma's voice called from inside and Regina could help but breath out a laugh. She really did love that goof inside the cabin.

"Yes that would be fine." Regina called back as she continued to stare out onto the lake. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach. She wondered what her babies would be like. If they were a boy or a girl? Would they look like her or would they look like Emma? Blonde or brunette hair? Brown or green eyes? Would they have her sass? Would they be laid back like Emma? It put a smile on her face to think of it all. It amazed her that she and Emma were pregnant at the same time. She was sure it must have been some pretty powerful true love magic that had been flowing between them at some point.

Emma came out onto the porch doning her baggy jumper and carrying two glasses of cranberry juice. She walked over to the swing chair, carefully sitting down on it and passing Regina her juice. Regina shuffled a little on the chair and gave Emma some of the blanket. "It's amazing down here. So quiet."

"Hmm." Regina mumbled as she stared out to the lake "Not as eventful as Storybrooke that is for sure."

"I don't think many places are as eventful as Storybrooke." Emma chuckled a little. Emma glanced over to Regina, a smiling gracing her lips as her eyes wandered over her beautiful wife. Regina looked so content sitting staring out at the lake. She had a warm glow about her and although you couldn't quite see she was pregnant yet Emma thought pregnancy really suited the brunette. There really was something about Regina being pregnant that drove Emma crazy. Regina in general drove Emma crazy but pregnnat Regina had her hormones going. Emma stood up, placing her glass on the table on the porch. She then reached forward taking Regina's causing Regina to look over to her. "We need to go inside." Emma said taking hold of Regina's hands and pulling her up from the swing chair.

"Why?" Regina asked with a confused frown.

"I-I just…we need to go inside now before I take you out here." Emma said dragging Regina back into the cabin. Regina laughed a little and let Emma drag her into the cabin. They quickly went to the bedroom and Emma kicked the door open and pulled Regina into the bedroom. She pushed Regina down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Well your keen." Regina chuckled as Emma started to attack her neck, kissing, licking and sucking any available space she could get to.

"I can't keep my hands off you." Emma mumbled in between kissing Regina's neck. "My pregnancy has sent my hormones all over the place and you being pregnant is just…your sexy as always." Emma quickly unbuttoned Regina's blouse, ripping it from Regina's body and chucking it behind her. Regina sat up a little and Emma's hands moved round her back and unbuckled her bra, pulling it from her body and throwing it down to the floor beside her blouse and freeing her heavier breasts. Emma's hands went straight to the olive mounds, massaging them, rolling her nipples between her fingers and drawing sweet sounds from Regina as she arched her back from the bed.

Yes, their bedroom activites sure had gotten more and more frequent. They had hardly moved from the bedroom over this honeymoon. Emma being the one to keep them there more than Regina. She was insatiable. But Regina couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it. Infact she had enjoyed it quite a lot. So she relaxed into the bed and let Emma ravish her once again, loving the feelings running through her body as her lover, her wife pleasured her.

* * *

Regina and Emma were lying in bed, cuddling and just enjoying being around one another and having this time to themselves. Regina lay with her head resting on Emma's shoulder while Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder's tightly. Regina let out a content sigh and moved her hand to Emma's stomach. "Do you have a feeling?" Regina asked.

"Hmm?" Emma mumbled.

"Do you have a feeling of what your going to have?" Regina asked.

"Oh…erm…well I kinda feel the same way that I did with Henry so I guess I have a feeling I am having a boy again." Emma said. "Do you have a feeling?"

"I think I am having a girl. I don't know why though…it's just…I can't really explain it." Regina replied.

"I get that." Emma shrugged. "I think a mini you running around will be cute."

"You never know. She might look like you." Regina said.

"Nah. I think she is gonna look just like you. I will find it hard to say no to her because she will look up at me with those big brown eyes and I will just melt. You know it's gonna happen." Emma said with a small chuckle.

"Well I wil be the same with our little boy." Regina said stroking her fingers softly over Emma's stomach. "I can't believe we are both pregnant."

"I know. We don't do things by halves right?" Emma laughed. "But at least we are gonna go through this pregnancy stuff together right?"

"Yea. I suppose it will be nice not to have to go through all that alone." Regina mused.

"Have you thought of any names?" Emma asked moving her fingers softly over Regina's skin. She wished they could just stay in this little bubble forever.

"I haven't really thought about it if I'm honest. I was thinking of waiting until we find out for definite what we are having." Regina replied. "Have you thought of any names?"

"A few but like you I want to wait until we find out for definite." Emma said. She pressed her lips to the top of Regina's head, inhaling her scent and holding her close. "I really love you, you know that." Emma said softly.

"I really love you too." Regina whispered back. "I still can't quite believe after everything we have gone through that we are in love and now married. Especially since we hated each others guts beforehand."

Emma laughed a little. "You know I'm not sure if I ever really hated your guts…I mean don't get me wrong you were a royal pain in my ass and not gonna lie you sometimes still can be…"

"Hey!" Regina said lightly slapping Emma's arm.

Emma laughed again. "I always felt something for you. Something that before I could never explain and then one day I just looked at you and I just knew…there and then that what I felt for you was love. With all my heart I loved you and I knew I had to be with you."

Regina bit her lip, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I felt the same…at least I think I did. I think at first I did kind of hate you…But I think it was because I was scared of you. I was so scared you were going to take Henry away from me that I thought hating you was the right thing to feel. Then you wormed your way into my heart."

"Well you know me" Emma shrugged and Regina laughed a little.

"I'm glad you wormed your way into my heart. I don't know where I would be without you now and I cannot wait until our little ones arrive. We are going to be some family." Regina smiled.

"That we are." Emma grinned back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen while these two ladies are pregnant let me know!**

* * *

Six months had passed and Henry was having quite a hard time learning to live with two pregnant women. One was very snappy and the other was extremely emotional and it wasn't exactly the way round you would expect. He had expected Regina to get a little snappy and her patience be tested but instead it was Emma. He had quickly learned to do as he was told and do it quick to avoid getting his head bitten off and he spent much more time up in his bedroom or out with his friends.

Regina on the other hand was extremely emotional. Everything seemed to make her cry at the moment. They could be happy tears, sad tears, tears of anger, tears because she was confused of something, tears because someone else was crying. She cried at things on the tv, things people said to her and if she was watching other people. Everything made her cry. Henry was trying to get used to this but he was finding it hard. Trying to work out if his brunette mother was upset or if she was okay and just teary was exhausting.

Henry walked into the kitchen looking over at his brunette mother and giving her a smile before his smile dropped at seeing her crying. He slowly walked over to her, unsure how to approach and wondering what kind of tears these were. "Erm…mom…are you okay?" Henry asked slowly as he walked around the kitchen counter.

Regina sniffled, trying to ease her tears and breathing out but she was finding it hard. These damn emotions would just not keep themselves in check. They were driving her crazy and thinking of this just made her feel worse. "I-I-I was going t-to make you a s-sandwich b-but we are all out of bread." Regina stuttered out as she continued to cry and Henry had to bite his lip a little to stop himself from laughing a little. It was these ridiculous tears that made him smile a little at his brunette mother. She was sweet. Emma made the mistake of calling her adroable once and that had ended in tears too.

"Aw mom it's okay. Why don't we go out and pick up some bread?" Henry suggested. "It's a nice day we could take a walk?"

"You want to go for a walk with me?" Regina asked her eyes welling up with more tears. Henry really did wonder if this emotional faze would ever end. Apparently the doctors say its normal but surely crying this much was not good for you. "Oh Henry." Regina cooed and she walked over to Henry as quickly as she could and pulled him to her, as much as her large bump would allow her and hugged him tightly.

"Erm mom…kinda can't breathe…" Henry groaned but hugged his mother back nonetheless. "Come on lets go on that walk."

"Okay." Regina nodded pulling away and wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and they both walked out of the kitchen to get their coats and head out on their walk. As they walked down the path Regina tried in vain to button her coat over her bump but soon gave up as she realised it was not going to happen. "Why don't we just go to grannies Henry? I really have a craving for cheese fries." Regina said. Regina's cravings had hit the roof. Cheese fries and nachos seemed to be her most popular which annoyed Regina to no end as she thought them too fattening but she could not resist. Emma on the other hand hand't experienced much with cravings just sticking to her normal appetite. "We could see if your mom is free for lunch."

"Yea I'll send her a text." Henry replied pulling out his phone.

"We can just stop by and see her. It's on the way anyway." Regina shrugged, a big smile on her face. It amazed Henry how fast his mother could go from crying to smiling. Moodswings were weird. They walked the short distance to the Sheriff's station. Henry hurried over and opened the door for Regina which she smiled at, Henry was sure he saw a twinkle of a tear in her eyes but shrugged it off. It wouldn't surprise him if she started crying at him holding the door open for her.

They walked through the station to see David sitting at his desk. "Hey Grandpa. Where's Ma?" Henry asked as he leaned on his grandfathers desk.

"Toilet…She has just had a thirty minute rant about how it took her ten times longer to catch Pongo this morning and how I should have managed to do it before her." David said looking a little on edge. "I wish I could say that is the only rant she has had today." He muttered.

"Yes she isn't taking the mood swings too well is she." Regina said. Both Henry and David looked over to Regina with raised eyebrows. "What? Don't look at me like that. I am handling things just fine."

"Yea okay mom." Henry mumbled.

Regina was about to respond when they heard Emma coming back from the toilet. Regina turned and smiled as she saw Emma. Emma returned the smile as she walked over to Regina and she leaned over pecking Regina on the lips. "Hey. What you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Mom had a melt down because we didn't have any bread in the house and she couldn't make me lunch." Henry replied.

"I didn't have a melt down." Regina sighed. "I just…got a little upset."

"Aw you are just adorable." Emma cooed.

Regina scrunched her face up a little, which Emma thought to be just as adorable. "I wish you would stop calling me that. I am not adorable."

"Yes…I have seen her evil side. Not many would match the word adroable with you." David joked with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Regina mocked before turning to Emma. "Come to lunch. I want nachos…or maybe cheese fries…oh and a chocolate sundae." Regina listed off, turning on her heel and making her way towards the door of the sheriffs station.

Emma smirked and she reached over grabbing her phone and keys and turning to her father. "You gonna be okay if I head out to lunch?" Emma asked.

"Course I am. Not as if things are busy here at the minute. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?" David suggested.

"Okay, yea. I might just do that. Thanks dad." Emma said quickly going over and pecking him on the cheek and then following Henry and Regina out of the station.

"Would it look terribly greedy if I had both nachos and cheese fries?" Regina asked looping her arm through Emma's and looking at Emma with wide eyes that were telling her please say it won't be greedy.

"Nah. We're eating for two now right?" Emma said with a smile.

"Hmmm." Regina hummed. "And I suppose if you would like you could have a couple of cheese fries."

"Only a couple?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know she doesn't share food now Ma." Henry laughed. "I saw her hiding in her study the other day while she was sneaking a candy bar."

Regina frowned, and then remembered the other day and how that had been exactly what she had been doing. "I wasn't hiding…I was just enjoying the peace and quiet." Regina said quickly.

"Yea yea mom." Henry laughed. His two mothers being pregnant at the same time was a weird situation to be in, especially since they were married to one another…but then he did live in a town full of fairytale characters so how much weirder could it get, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**A shorter update but an update nonetheless. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Babysitting. Why did she agree on babysitting? Her parents thought it would be a wonderful way for her to practice for when both her and Regina's babies turned up but Emma was more than sure that was just an excuse they used to rope her into this. Regina on the other hand seemed more than happy to look after Neal, even though she couldn't really bend down to pick up any of his toys, run after him or really pick the boy up without hurting her back. It seemed Regina was taking on all the things that can come with pregnancy for the both of them.

They were both in their six month of pregnancy, where Emma didn't seem to be growing in size with her bump Regina seemed to be ever growing. The woman's small frame seemed enveloped by the ever growing bump. Emma thought it cute and if she was honest incredibly sexy but hey that was Emma. She walked into the living room, cup of tea in hand for Regina since she was not to have too much coffee. She smiled as she saw Neal cuddled up with Regina on the sofa watching _Zootopia_ and Regina was sniffling and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked as she placed the cup on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the sofa beside Regina.

"The bunny and the fox had an argument…" Regina sniffled. "And now the bunny is trying to get the fox back on her side."

Emma frowned and looked back to the TV and then back to Regina stamping down the want to tell Regina just how adorable she was again."I see…and this has gotten you upset." Emma said.

"I know…you don't have to say it. I know I am being silly and an emotional wreak. I hate being this emotional. I have never been like this." Regina said wiping at her eyes.

"I think it's cute and…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Emma." Regina said pointing her finger at Emma.

Emma held her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay…but you are." She said with a smirk.

Regina sat up squaring her shoulders a little. "I'm not. I'm a former Evil Queen and former Evil Queens are not adorable." Regina said with a small pout on her face which really was not helping her defence.

Emma smirked. "If you say so pouty." She said standing up. She reached over and picked up the cup of tea and handed it over to Regina. "Now here is your tea."

"Tea? I wanted coffee." Regina pouted even more as she took the cup offered to her. She hated all these stupid pregnancy rules.

"Yea well you have had you allowance of coffee for the time being." Emma said with a shrug as she sat on the sofa beside Neal, tickling his tummy a little and making him giggle. He squirmed away from her and climbed closer to Regina, standing on the sofa and leaning on Regina, his hands going to her hair and playing with it. Emma smiled as she watched Neal with Regina. It was clear the toddler loved her. "How can you just make children love you?" Emma questioned.

Regina frowned as she looked around Neal and over to Emma. "What are you talking about?"

"I am sure my little brother loves you more than he loves me and Ashley's little one wouldn't leave you alone the other day when we were at the diner." Emma said with a smile. "For an Evil Queen you sure have kids on your side."

Regina shrugged her shoulder and she looked at Neal who flashed her a grin. She wrapped her arm around the toddler and kissed his cheek. "I am sure he doesn't love me more than he loves you. You're his big sister."

"Yea if you say so." Emma laughed.

* * *

"Moms! I'm home!" Henry shouted as he entered the mansion. He dumped his school bag, kicked his shoes off and threw his coat onto the coat stand. Running up the couple of steps to the foyer he looked around frowning as he didn't hear or see his mothers around downstairs. He sighed and turned to walk up the stairs to see if his mothers were up there. "Moms?" He called out as he got to the top.

"In here." Came Emma's voice from the spare bedroom down the hall. Henry headed towards the room and walked in to see both his mothers in the room, rollers in hand and painting the walls. "Hey kid. How was school?"

"Fine." Henry shrugged. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are sorting out the nursery for the babies. Won't be long until they are here so we thought we better get started." Emma replied.

"Should you guys be doing that? I thought you had to rest up or whatever you pregnant women do." Henry said.

Emma and Regina laughed a little and Regina placed the roller down and walked over to Henry. "We are fine Henry. We can manage many things still. Although I think we should perhaps ask your father to help us build the furniture." Regina said turning to look back at Emma.

"Yea I will ask him. Sure he will be fine." Emma said as she continued to paint the walls.

"Why don't you grab a brush and help us Henry. We're nearly done and once we're finished we can order in for tea." Regina suggested.

"Okay." Henry said quickly as he hurried over and grabbed a brush to help his mothers paint the room.

* * *

A few hours later and Regina, Emma and Henry stood back smiling as they looked at the finished nursery, well minus the furniture. Regina could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the nearly finished nursery and it just made everything feel so much more real.

"Oh it looks wonderful." Regina said, a hand moving over her stomach.

"It does. Will look even better with the furniture built." Emma smiled. "Which reminds me I need to phone my dad."

"Can I help gramps build the furniture?" Henry asked as he looked to Regina.

"Sure. As long as your careful." Regina smiled.

Everything was coming together and it made Regina even more excited to welcome their babies into the world. She was happy and she loved it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is where we say hello to the babies. I think there will only be one or two more chapters to the this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emma gasped, shooting up in the bed and clutching her stomach. Regina stirred and looked over to her wife with a frown, pushing herself up as best she could. "Emma are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Regina it's time." Emma said as she started shuffling to the edge of the bed and pushing herself up from the bed slowly, wincing as a contraction raced through her.

"Are…are you sure?" Regina asked getting herself up from the bed too and rubbing her swollen stomach. "Are you sure this is definetly the time?"

Emma nodded her head. "This feels different from the other two times. I am definetly sure this time. We need to go."

"Okay. Okay." Regina said nodding her head and looking around her trying to think what they needed to take with them. She was trying not to panic. She needed to stay calm. "Right. We need to grab the hospital bag…car keys…oh get your coat Emma it's been chilly at night recently." Regina said as she started to walk, or rather waddle around the room collecting things. Although Emma was due before Regina, Emma seemed to have a petite bump while Regina's had grown massive.

They hurried around as best they could collecting everything and headed down stairs, grabbing their coats and the car keys. Regina then looked down at her stomach and over to the car, frowning a little. "Emma…I'm not sure if I am going to be able to drive you." She said.

Emma turned and looked at Regina, looking at her swollen bump and seeing the problem they now faced. "Okay, we will phone my dad. He can come get us." They both walked into the house and Regina gasped as she saw Henry stood on the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What? What is it?" Emma asked.

"We almost forgot Henry." Regina said quietly to Emma.

Emma looked up and bit her lip. "It's fine. We didn't leave. You phone my dad I will get the kid going."

* * *

Finally they arrived at the hospital with David pushing Emma in a wheelchair, Snow running in beside them and Regina walking as fast as she could with Henry helping her along. They stopped at the reception desk and David got Emma all signed in. They had been shown to their room and Emma was now settled in her bed, counting how far apart her contractions were.

"Okay keep breathing Em." Regina soothed as she held Emma's hand and helped her through her latest contraction. "It's almost over." Regina said softly.

Emma smiled at Regina as the contraction eased off. "Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"Your father is dropping him off at grannies." Regina said. "Your fathers then coming straight back here."

"I brought you some ice chips." Mary-Margaret said as she entered the room, a cup of ice chips in her hand. She walked over to Emma and handed her the cup.

"Thanks mom." Emma said. She winced a little and breathed through the pain before taking an ice chip from the cup. "I almost forgot what this feels likes." She breathed out with a laugh.

"Well don't scar me too much. Some of us still have to go through labour." Regina said making Emma laugh a little.

"It's not that bad." Emma replied.

"Hey how you doing?" David asked as he hurried into the room, huffing and puffing to show he had practically run to the room.

"I'm fine dad. It could be a while yet." Emma said as she rested back into the pillows.

A doctor entered the room, smiling at everyone as she closed the door over. "Hi. My name I'm doctor Roberts. I'm just in to check how things are going with you Emma." The female doctor said as she walked over ot the machines, checking different things as she went. "Things are looking really good here Emma. Your and baby are progressing well."

"Good. Things feel…okay…I think." Emma said with a small laugh. "Its been a while since I have gone through this."

Doctor Roberts smiled. "Well things are doing good." She then looked over to Regina giving her a smile. "When is our baby due Regina?" She asked.

"Oh…erm…" Regina said, wincing a little and moving her hand to her back. She tried to keep her face straight, not wanting any of the attention to be taken from Emma.

"Are you okay?" Doctor Roberts asked with a frown. She walked around the bed and over to Regina.

"Oh…no I feel fine. It's just….there was just this funny pain. You know kind of a sharp pain but I'm fine. Compelely fine." Regina said giving everyone a smile as they looked over at her, Emma looking at her with worry on her face. "Honestly Emma I'm fine." Regina said again placing her hand on top of Emma's.

"Your almost forty weeks?" The doctor questioned further not quite beliving that Regina was 'fine'.

"Yep." Regina nodded. She then winced again as the pain returned. "Oh…There's that pain again." Regina said placing her hand on her swollen stomach and rubbing.

"Okay…why don't we head across the hall to another room and I can see what's going on." Doctor Roberts said.

"Oh no really I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." Regina said. "I mean I'm not due yet."

"I'd feel much better Regina if you would let me take a look." Doctor Roberts said. "Emma has her parents here to stay with her so you don't have to worry about leaving her alone." The doctor said as she placed a hand on Regina's arm and started to try and guide her out of the room before she could argue any more.

"Oh….okay…I'll be right back Emma. Don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine." Regina said glancing back at Emma.

Emma nodded her head, worry still showing on her face as she watched Regina be guided out the room. All she wanted was to be with Regina. If something was wrong she wanted to be by her wifes side to know. To be with her and comfort her. She had seen the scared look in Regina's eyes, no matter how many times she said she was fine. David and Mary-Margaret walked closer to Emma's bed, each taking a hand in their own.

"Doctor seems really together. I'm sure everything is okay." David said.

"Yes. You know Regina. She will be straight back in here as soon as she can." Mary-Margaret added.

"Yea." Emma replied breathing through another contraction. Her breath hitched and she screwed her eyes shut at the pain. This was one of the most painful contractions she had felt so far. "Ouch. That was a sore one." Emma said as the contraction eased off.

"It will soon before over and you will be holding a beautiful little baby." Mary-Margaret said, brushing some of Emma's hair from her face.

The doctor came back into the room and Emma's head shot up, a frown taking over her face as she didn't see Regina following after. "Wheres Regina?" Emma asked.

"Emma, your wife is in labour." The Doctor said.

Emma chuckled a little, thinking the doctor was joking for a minute and then seeing the doctors serious face. She looked from her mother to her father and then back to the doctor, a look of shock now showing on her face. "Are you kidding me? Really?" Emma asked.

Doctor Roberts nodded her head. "She's putting on a gown in the room across the hall and getting hooked up. Regina's cervix is already dialated 5 centimeters. The way things are you Regina's baby could deliver before yours. Now I am ready to handle this. Things are going to be okay." Doctor Roberts walked over checking all the machines before looking back at Emma. "Don't worry. Regina is okay. I am going to get another doctor in so we can get these babies delivered and you and Regina can be back together again."

Emma nodded her head. She couldn't believe this. Both she and Regina were in labour. She then looked to her mother. She couldn't let Regina be alone. She needed someone in there with her. "Mom…you need to go in and be with Regina. She can't do this on her own. She might appear all strong and mighty but…I know she will be scared. She wasn't due yet and I know she will be thinking of all the worse things possible. Please go in and help her."

Mary-Margaret nodded her head and she stood up, leaning over and kissing Emma on the forehead. "Don't worry Emma. I will help Regina through this. Just keep calm okay." She then looked to David. "And don't you panic." She said with a smile.

"I'll try not to." David smirked.

Mary-Maragret walked out of the room and across the hall to the room Regina was now in. Regina was now sat on the bed, a gown on. "Hey." Mary-Margaret said.

"Yea I know. Great timing isn't it." Regina snarked with a roll of her eyes. "I was suppose to be beside Emma now in a hospital bed of my own. How is Emma? Is she okay?"

"She's okay. David is with her. Emma asked me to come and be with you. We don't want you going through any of this on your own." Mary-Margaret said as she walked over to Regina.

Regina nodded her head and was about to respond when she winced and clutched her stomach, her breath hitched as the pain shot through her. "Ow." Regina groaned.

"You okay?" Mary-Margaret asked as she took Regina's hand in her own. "I know how it feels. The contractions are the worst bit."

"Was it bad when you had Emma?" Regina asked looking up at Mary-Margaret. "I mean…did it really hurt? I have read things online and…Emma told me I shouldn't prepare but I have and I will not deny I am terrified about this." Regina said showing a rare vulnerability to Mary-Margaret.

"I won't lie it did hurt but you just have to think about what you get at the end of it. A beautiful little baby." Mary-Margaret replied.

Regina nodded her head. She was about to respond when another shot of pain ran through her. "God this is painful." Regina gritted out as she tightened her hold on Mary-Margaret's hand. "My contractions seem to be coming really fast. Do you think that's normal?" Regina said.

"Erm…I'm not sure…what did the doctor say before?" Mary-Margaret said.

"She didn't say anything was wrong." Regina said.

"Well…Why don't I get the doctor back in here? We can get an update okay?" Mary-Margaret said.

Regina nodded her head quickly. "Please."

Mary-Margaret quickly across the room and back into Emma's room. Emma looked up. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she looked at her mother.

"I was just coming in to see the doctor. Regina would just like an update on how things are going." Mary-Margaret said.

"Okay I'll be right in." Doctor Roberts replied. "Emma things are moving perfectly here. I think you are ready to get this baby delivered. I'll be right back." The doctor walked out the room with Mary-Margaret and headed across the corridor and into Regina's room.

Regina was sat up in the bed, clutching her stomach and breathing through yet another contraction. The doctor walked over and checked things over, a frown on her face. "Is everything okay? Something feels…off."

"I think you might be ready to go into delivery Regina. Emma is too. Both your babies could be delivered before midnight. They might have the same birthday. That would be pretty cool." The doctor said giving Regina a quick smile. "I think I am going to go into delivery with you Regina, just to make sure everything goes smoothly. I am just going to inform Emma and get the other doctor to attend to her and I will be back." The doctor hurried out the room.

Mary-Margaret moved back to Regina's side. "Your nearly there Regina. You'll soon have your baby in your arms"

Regina looked over to Mary-Margaret, biting her lip a little. "I'm scared. What is something happens? The doctor looked worried about something. What is something is wrong?"

"The doctor would have told you if something was wrong Regina. Try and keep calm. Any stress at this point won't do any good." Mary-Margaret took Regina's hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You can do this Regina. Everything is going to be okay."

The doctor returned and walked over to Regina, double checking everything before looking at her. "Alright we're ready Regina. Let's get your baby delivered."

* * *

"Okay Emma your doing really well." The doctor said. "I think a couple more pushes and your baby will be here."

Emma nodded her head, but she rolled her head to the side to look at her father who looked extremely pale and in a bit of pain of his own since Emma had just recently crushed his hand in her own on the last push. He was not handling the birth of his grandchild very well. He had thought he would be outside in the waiting room awaiting to hear when his grandchild came into the world. He had not expected to be in the room with his daughter while she was in labour. This was not what he had planned. "Dad I need your hand again." Emma said, holding out her hand to her father.

"I'm not sure my hand can take any more." He said looking down at his crushed hand.

"Dad I need your hand." Emma repeated firmly. "You need to pull yourself together and give me your hand." She snapped and reached over grabbing his hand and starting to push when she needed to.

* * *

Regina released a breath as she finished pushing. She was trying to get through this labour. She was trying her hardest. Mary-Margaret was right beside her, helping her through the whole thing but she was beginning to feel the emotions building up. All the fears that had built up over the past few months rising to the forefront. She was sure something was wrong. The doctor's hesitations earlier had ignited the doubts in her head. Why did the doctor need to be with her to make sure things were going smoothly? Were things going smoothly?

"Your doing great Regina." The doctor praised but she wasn't listening. There was something wrong. She was sure it was. Of course there was something wrong. She deserved it. After everything she had done in the past. It would be all her fault. She was to blame. She shook her head. She was doubting everything. Every little thing Emma had ever told her. It was all happening. All hitting her at once, tears were rolling down her cheeks. It was getting too much.

"Regina, everything is okay. The doctors right. You are doing great." Mary-Maragaret said as she held onto Regina's hand tightly. Regina looked to Mary-Margaret and it was as if Mary-Margaret could see what was going on in Regina's mind. She could tell all the doubts she was having. "Your baby is okay. A couple more pushes and you will see your baby. Your doing great."

"I-I…What if…" Regina stuttered out.

"Everything is fine." Mary-Margaret said firmly. "I promise."

Regina nodded. The doctor told her to push on her next contraction. Regina did so. She pushed as hard as she could. She felt exhausted. She felt drained. But she was desperate to see her baby. She had waited so long. She pushed and pushed and finally her baby was born. The baby was taken off to the side and Regina was in tears. The doctors and nurses were working quickly and Mary-Margaret watched on.

"My baby….where's my baby…" Regina cried. "My baby…is my baby okay?" Regina asked looking over to Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret looked behind her and smiled as she heard the baby making a noise and the nurses wrap the baby up, lifting the baby. Her smile grew and she turned back to Regina, a frown taking over her face as she saw Regina had passed out. "Regina? Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked. She then turned to the doctor. "What's happening? What's going on? Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked worriedly.

"It's okay." The doctor reassured. "She's just fainted. She's lost a lot of blood. Don't worry she will be fine." The doctor then turned to the nurse. "Lie her flat on her back and give her some oxygen." The nurse went to work and although the doctor had reassured her Mary-Margaret still couldn't help being worried.

The nurse came up to her side, the baby in her arms and Mary-Margaret looked down, smiling a little at the baby. "She's beautiful isn't she? Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked.

"Oh…I…I'm not sure…" Mary-Margaret said but the nurse passed the baby over and Mary-Margaret cradled her in her arms. She smiled down at her new grandchild. "Just you wait until you meet your mommy little one. She will love you so much. Both your mommies will."

* * *

Mary-Margaret walked into Emma's room, smiling as she saw her daughter cradling her baby. It was a sight she had been excited to see but her excitement was dampened slightly when Emma looked up and frowned as she saw her mother but there was no sign of Regina being wheeled into the room they were to share. "Mom…where's Regina?" Emma asked.

"There was a couple of complications." Mary-Margaret started.

"Complications? What happened? Is Regina okay?" Emma asked worriedly.

"It's okay. Regina…she…well she lost a lot of blood and the doctor is doing everything to help her out. The doctor assured me Regina will be fine." Mary-Margaret replied. "They are bringing Regina's little one in here as soon as they can."

"The baby is okay too?" Emma asked.

Mary-Margaret nodded her head. "I promise everything is okay." Mary-Margaret walked over to her daughters side and looked down to the little baby wrapped up in her arms. "Oh Emma. She is beautiful."

Emma smiled and looked down at her baby. "She really is. She reminds me of Regina. I mean a lot." Emma's smile grew as she continued to look down at her little baby. Her baby who looked just like her wife. It made her heart soar.

"It's funny because Regina's baby…she looks just like you." Mary-Margaret commented.

"She does?" Emma asked looking up at her mother. Mary-Margaret nodded her head.

* * *

Regina had been wheeled into the room, looking pale and not quite how Emma had expected her to look. Their other little baby had joined them and was now lying in her cot beside her sister. Emma had stared down at them and discovered her mother had been right. Regina's baby did look a little like herself.

The nurse had popped in to check on Regina and Emma watched carefully. A groan came from Regina and Emma pushed herself up a little more in the bed, shuffling over to the edge and slipping off, wincing a little but walking the short distance to Regina's bed and holding onto her hand. She watched as Regina slowly came to. "Regina." Emma breathed out.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, she reached over and picked up a cup of water and handed it to a dazed looking Regina. "Take a sip. You lost a lot of blood. The doctors have stitched you up and you'll be fine in a couple of days." The nurse explained.

Regina took a sip and handed the cup to the nurse. She then turned to Emma. "Where's my baby?" Regina asked in a whisper.

"She's here." Emma said turning a little and leaning down, lifting Regina's baby into her arms. Regina gazed at the baby in Emma's arms. "Our little girl."

"She's…she's alright?" Regina asked looking at Emma and then to the nurse.

"She's perfect." The nurse replied.

"Can I hold her?" Regina asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she contiued to look at her baby.

Emma nodded and she slowly leaned over and handed the baby to Regina. Regina cradled her in her arms and stared down at her perfect little bundle. She then looked up at Emma. "And our other little baby?"

Emma leaned down and picked up their other little girl and showed her to Regina. "Our other little girl."

"Oh Emma. She's beautiful." Regina gushed, her gazing moving from baby to baby in utter amazement. "We did it. Our babies are here."

"We did Regina." Emma said leaning down and pressing her lips to Regina's head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright everyone there is only one more chapter after this one and that is the end of this story. I have it nearly written up so I will try and get it posted for you quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Later on that night all visitors had left leaving Regina and Emma to spend time on their own with their babies. Regina couldn't stop staring down at their little girls, a smile on her face as they slept. "I can't believe we made these beautiful little girls." Regina said softly.

Emma smiled at her wife and reached over taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We still need to come up with names for them. We never quite decided on anything did we?"

"No we never did." Regina said taking her gaze off of their babies and looking at Emma. "Did you have any ideas?"

"Oh I have loads. You know me." Emma grinned and Regina chuckled a little. She moved a little and then winced at the slight pain. "You okay?" Emma asked a worried lok taking over her face.

"Yea…the doctor said it'd be normal for me to experience some pain. It's just a little sore if I move at the moment." Regina said. "So what names have you got then?" Regina asked.

"Okay so…" Emma said standing up and standing in front of Regina. "Isla?" Regina looked down at the girls and then back up at Emma, scrunching her nose up adorably and shaking her head no. "Okay. No worries. Got plenty more. Mia…Freya…Alice?" Emma questioned and Regina shook her head on all the names. "Right this might be harder than I thought."

"Have you run out of ideas?" Regina asked.

"No. No. I'm Emma Swan-Mills. Of course I haven't run out of ideas." Emma said holding her head up high, Regina smirked a little at her wife, a wave of love running over her as she looked at the woman in front of her. She really did love that idiot. "Sienna? Eva? Scarlett? Flora? Hannah? Anna?"

"Nope. None of those seem to fit the girls." Regina sighed a little. She gazed down at the babies, names running through her head. She hadn't thought it would be so hard to name the girls. It hadn't been hard to name Henry. "You know I always loved the name Ella." Regina said. "And I think little blondie over here would really suit the name Ella." Regina said pointing to her little baby.

Emma looked over and smiled as she repeated the name. "Ella. Yea she suits that. I like that." Emma said. "Hey little Ella." She cooed. "Okay so clearly your good at this name thing. What are we gonna call our little brunette? Our mini Regina." Emma said and Regina laughed a little.

Regina looked down at their second little baby. "Daisy." She said simply.

"Daisy." Emma repeated as she looked down at the baby. "That is perfect Regina. Our little Ella and Daisy. I love them and I love you." Emma grinned as she stepped forward and brushed her lips against Regina's.

A few weeks had passed. Emma and Regina were both back at home and Regina had healed up and was back to moving with ease. They had worked into a good routine, well mostly. Regina had the routine down and Emma was still coming to terms with the routine, getting a lot of help from Regina.

"Regina wheres the diapers? Theres no more diapers up here and Ella has a bit of a situation here." Emma called out in slight panic. This was not the situation she wanted to be in. A pretty explosive diaper and no more diapers left to change into. "Regina really need your help here. Please come and save me. This is majorly explosive…"

She could hear Regina's laugh as she walked along the hall and she entered the room, Daisy in her arms and a bag of diapers in her hand. "Here you go. I put them in the store cupboard down the hall."

"You are a life saver. What have we been feeding this kid? This is not normal." Emma said motioning to the diaper.

Regina laughed again. "It's normal Em. Do you need a new outfit for her?"

"Erm…" Emma said as she took Ella's clothes off. "Yea I think a new outfit would be good." She said screwing her face up. "If Daisy does this your changing her."

"Well I'll leave you to this…" Regina smirked and she turned on her heel and walked out the room with Daisy. "I think your sister has got the better of mama. Yes she has." Regina cooed. Daisy made some noises, wriggling in her mothers arms. She opened up her big brown eyes and Regina smiled down at her. Everyone had commented how Ella looked so much like Emma and Daisy looked so much like Regina. It amazed everyone as well as Emma and Regina that Ella came from Regina and Daisy came from Emma. The liknesses were uncanny and both Emma and Regina quite liked that they gave birth to a baby that looked so much like one another. "Right my little darling. I think it's nap time. Don't worry your sister will soon join you once mama has finished changing her." Regina said as she walked into the girls room. Both Regina and Emma had decided that the girls would share a room for now until they got a little older. The girls seemed content when they were together and Emma and Regina wanted to make sure they stayed that way.

Regina leaned down and placed Daisy in her moses basket, stroking her soft cheek for a moment as the baby slept. She still couln't believe the girls were here. It still amazed her that she and Emma had made these beautiful girls. "Sleep tight my darling." Regina said softly. She sneaked out of the room and back to the room they were currently using as a changing room for the girls. She smiled as she saw Emma holding Ella up and inspecting the diaper she had put on the baby.

"Alright Ella I think that is gonna hold this time." She said gently jiggling Ella a little to make sure the diaper wouldn't fall off. "See I got this now." Emma said as she placed Ella back down on the changing table. "Now time for your new baby gro and then it's nap time little lady."

"How's things going in here?" Regina asked as she pushed off the doorframe and walked further into the room. "All clean now sweetheart?" Regina cooed smiling down at Ella. Ella watched her mother with big green eyes.

"Yea. Diaper is staying on and everything." Emma said proudly.

"I told you that you'd get it." Regina said kissing Emma's cheek. "Daisy is down for a nap so once Ella is dressed she can go join her sister and then me and you can have some time to ourselves."

"That sounds good." Emma smiled as she dressed Ella. She lifted the baby up and handed her over to Regina and cleaned up the changing table. "I would suggest fooling around but I hate to say that I'm not sure I would be able to stay awake long enough."

Regina laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to either. I think a nap sounds like a good idea. The book does say that we should nap when the babies nap." Regina had bought just about every parenting book under the sun. Although she had done this before with Henry she still felt the need to buy parenting books and follow as much as she could.

"Nap time for the Queen? I never thought I'd see the day." Emma mocked smirking at Regina's mock glare.

"Queens nap too. It is not unheard of." Regina shrugged. "Alright sweetheart let's get you off to bed. Say night night to mama." Regina said turning Ella to face Emma.

Emma walked over to them and she gently kissed the top of Ella's head. "Night night little one." She then looked up at Regina. "I will meet you in the bedroom." She gave Regina a wink and headed out of the room.

Regina chuckled and she went through to the girls bedroom with Ella, placing her down in her mose's basket beside Daisy's. She watched her for a couple of moments making sure she was settled, glancing over at Daisy she was satisfied both the girls were okay and she turned on her heel and headed out of the room and over to her and Emma's bedroom. Walking in she saw Emma already lying on the bed, snuggled under the covers. She walked over and climbed in letting out a content sigh as she pulled the covers around her. "This feels good." Regina breathed out and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close.

"It really does." Emma mumbled. "I love snuggling with you."

"I love snuggling with you too." Regina said.

Just as they were both about to drift off the front door could be heard opening and slamming shut and a shout from Henry alerted them to his arrival. "MOMS I'm home!"

Emma let out a groan and Regina chuckled a little. She shifted a little much to Emma's annoyance and made a move to get out of the bed. "I'll go see to him. You nap." Regina said kissing the top of Emma's head.

"Are you sure? Your tired too." Emma said.

"It's okay. I'm used to the little sleep. You nap." Regina said. She smiled as Emma snuggled back down into the covers. Life felt very domesticated but she loved it. Life felt good.

Many months had passed and the girls were now ten months old. Ella had just started walking, a little unsteady but walking nonetheless. Regina had manage to capture it on video, like she did most of the girls developments. Daisy had been showing signs herself that she was about to walk and Regina had been trying everything to make sure she would be there to capture the moment. Emma had decided to go back to work when the girls were six month old. She felt she needed to, as much as she loved the girls and being around them she needed to get back to work. Regina on the otherhand was enjoying being off with the girls.

However the day was Saturday, Emma had the day off and they were spending some time as a family. Emma, Regina and Henry were playing a board game with Ella and Daisy playing with their toys and interfering with the game as much as they could. Regina had gone to get snacks and Emma and Henry were playing with the girls.

"Okay Ella go get the ball." Henry said as he chucked the ball lightly across the room.

Emma laughed. "Henry shes not a dog."

"She still loves going to get a ball though." Henry shrugged as Ella came back with the ball.

Emma looked over to Daisy who had pulled herself up using the table. Daisy then let go of the table, now standing on her own. Emma gasped knowing what Daisy was about to do. "Erm…Regina you might wanna get in here." Emma called out. She then backed away from Daisy a little more and held her arms out to the little girl. "Come on Daisy. Come to mama." Emma said softly. "Regina get in here!" Emma shouted. She knew Regina would be upset if she missed Daisy's first steps.

"Emma what are you shouting about?" Regina asked as she walked into the room, a bowl of popcorn in her hand, juggling some sodas and a few other snacks.

"It's Daisy I think she's about to walk." Emma said.

"What?" Regina gasped and she hurried over placing the snacks and sodas on the table and moving over to beside Emma. She too opened her arms out to Daisy trying to encourage her to walk over to them. "Come on Daisy. Walk to mama and mommy."

Daisy just let out a shriek laugh, still standing on her own. Her arms were out and she moved her little leg taking a step. Both Emma and Regina gasped and watched as Daisy slowly took steps over to them. "That's it Daisy. Keep going." Emma said.

Henry was stood behind them, Regina's phone his hand capturing his little sisters first steps on video. They all smiled as Daisy took another couple of steps and then stumbled a little falling down onto her bottom. "Oh well done my little darling." Regina cooed and she scooped Daisy up showering her with kisses and making the little girl giggle and squeal. Ella toddled over to Regina squealing and shouting for some of her mothers attention. "Did you see you sister walking Ella? Soon she will be able to catch up with you sweetheart." Regina said softly.

Emma watched on with a smile as Regina showered the girls with love and affection. "I told you she wouldn't take much longer."

"Oh my girls are so clever. Yes you are. You are." Regina cooed. She then turned to Henry. "Did you get that on video Henry?"

"Yep all on your phone mom." Henry smiled.

"Thank you Henry." Regina smiled back. She had captured Henry's life in pictures and words. Every little detail she had written down. She wanted to make sure she did the same for the girls.


	21. Chapter 21

Well we have come to the end of Drunk in love. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It is a story I have enjoyed writing. I have a few new stories in the line up. More Swan Queen stories. So hopefully I will be back posting a new story soon. If anyone has anything they would like me to write feel free to pm me and I am more than happy to give it a go.

Anyway thank you again! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

Three years later and Emma and Regina had pretty busy lives with the girls around. Ella was an adventurous and michevious little girl who managed to get herself into plenty of trouble. Regina found it quite hard to tell Ella off, finding she couldn't keep a straight face a lot of the time as Ella usually tried to bargain her way out of the trouble she had gotten herself in. Emma on the other hand seemed to manage fine. Daisy on the other hand was the sensible one out of the girls. She was the one who managed to calm Ella down most of the time. You could usually find Daisy following Regina around, acting very much the little Regina that she was. It always made Emma laugh just how much Daisy tried to be like Regina.

Emma and Regina had taken the girls out to the park to try and tire the girls out a little. Henry was out with his friends like he usually was at the moment. Regina was stood at the bottom of the climbing frame looking up at Ella who had managed to climb right up to the top and was now swinging on the bars effectively scaring her mother half to death in the process. Emma stood back watching Regina handle the situation with a little help from Daisy as usual.

"Ella please stop swinging on the bars and come down from there. You are too high up." Regina said, her hands on her hips.

"I fine mommy. It not high." Ella called back, ever the stubborn little blonde.

"Ella come down please." Regina threw back.

"But mommy…" Ella whined.

"Ella you need to listen to mommy. We talked about this remember." Daisy called up, her little hands on her hips copying her mothers stance.

Emma chuckled as she watched them. Their life was never dull with the girls around. "Yes thank you Daisy. I think I can handle this." Regina said making Emma laugh a little more.

"But mommy you said it not good if we don't listen to you. I told Ella that and she still not listening." Daisy said, a raise of her small eyebrow and a look that Regina would give.

"Yes I know Daisy." Regina said. She looked back up to Ella who was now sat on one of the bars swinging her legs. Regina turned round to Emma. "Emma I need help. She won't listen to me." Regina sighed. The girls ran rings round Regina. She was soft with them and they had her wrapped around their little fingers. Everyone had always thought that Regina would be the strict parent but it appeared to be the other way around.

"Alright." Emma smiled stepping forward and looking up to Ella who had a cheeky smile on her face. "Ella I am going to count to three and I want to see you climbing back down here." Emma said looking up at Ella. "1…" She started to count and Ella was quick to jump to action and climb down the climbing frame.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and looked to Emma. "I don't know how you do that. They don't listen to me like they do you." Regina said with a small frown. "I don't understand. I managed fine with Henry…at least I think I did."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand in her own. "They do listen to you Regina…your just…your soft with them and you know what it's something that I love about you and I can tell you another thing…those girls love you more than anything. I mean look at Daisy…she loves you so much that she tries to be you. She has your facial expressions and body language down already." Emma said laughing a little.

Regina let out a soft chuckle. "I guess your right." She said with a sigh.

Ella jumped down to the ground and looked up at her mothers with a cheeky grin. Emma gave her a look and her grin disappeared and she looked down to the ground, kicking her feet a little. "I think you need to say sorry to mommy for not listening." Emma said.

"Yea Ella. We need to listen to mommy." Daisy added in shaking her head at her sister. Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh at the little brunette.

Ella looked up at Regina, giving her big green puppy dog eyes that Henry had helped her perfect. She had a small pout on her face and Regina thought she looked adorable but she tried to stay strong. "I'm sorry mommy. I promise I listen to you." Ella said sweetly.

Regina smiled and she crouched down to Ella's height and opened her arms to the little blonde. "That's alright Ella." Regina said and Ella threw herself into Regina's arms hugging her tightly. Regina knew she was probably just too over-protective. She had been the same with Henry. She just didn't want her children to get hurt. She knew it was inevitable, especially with how adventurous Ella was. If she could she would have the girls wrapped up in bubble wrap but Emma had already told her that that would be ridiculous.

"Ella careful. You don't want to squish the baby in mommy's tummy." Daisy said with all the seriousness in the world that Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her that time. This baby had been another surprise to enter the Swan-Mills life. Regina was 6 months pergnant and looking as radiant as ever. Their true love magic had worked wonders once more and Emma had been overjoyed to find out on mothers day that Regina was pregnant again. Regina hadn't been sure at first. She worried that with the girls adding another baby might be too much but Emma soon squashed those fears. She had always wanted a big family and here she was having one. Not only to add on that she thought regina was sexy as hell when she was pregnant and did everything for her libedo.

"It's okay Daisy you want squash the baby when you cuddle me." Regina said smiling at her young daughter. "Remember my tummy is keeping the baby safe until they want to come out and meet us."

"Are you sure mommy?" Daisy asked poking at Regina's swollen stomach.

"More than sure Daisy." Regina replied softly.

"How'd the baby get there mommy?" Ella asked as Regina stood up. Regina blushed and she looked to Emma and then back to Ella and now Daisy who had joined her sister looking for an answer too.

"Em you want to take this one?" Regina asked looking back to her wife.

"Yea…not really." Emma chuckled.

Regina glared a little at her wife and looked back down at the girls. There was no way she was telling her three year old daughters how the baby really got to be growing in her tummy. Her mind was working over-drive trying to figure out what to say. "Well…erm…You see your mama and I decided we would like to have another baby and to give you guys a little brother or sister so we went to a shop..."

"A shop like Mr Gold's?" Daisy asked.

"Yes exactly." Regina said. "And we got this magic potion. I drank that and it put the baby in my tummy. The baby was only very little and now they are growing in my tummy." Regina explained hoping the girls would take that answer and not asking anything further.

"Can I have a baby growing in my tummy mommy?" Ella asked

"Erm…no Ella. Not just now. That's something for when you are a grown up sweetheart." Regina said.

"Alright well who is up for lunch at grannies, huh?" Emma asked trying to distract the girls from asking Regina the awkward questions. "I can even see if Henry would be up for meeting us."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Regina said with a smile. She hoped that Henry could make it. She never got to see her son as often as she used too. He was too old for family time most of the time. He preferred to go out with his friends and his new girlfriend Violet. Regina wasn't too sure about the girl but Emma said that no girl would be good enough for Henry in Regina's eyes and she couldn't help but agree with that.

"I think we should get ice cream." Ella said jumping up and down around Regina's legs knowing she was the mother to go to if she wanted something. Regina usually gave in to her daughters wants.

"Oh well.." Regina started but Emma jumped in.

"We will see how you can behave from here to Grannies Ella. See if you can make up for not listening to mommy when she told you to come down from the climbing frame." Emma said with a firm look on her face.

"But I say sorry to mommy." Ella whined. "I did, didn't I mommy." Ella said looking up at Regina with her puppy dog eyes and pout.

Emma could see Regina softening as she looked down at Ella. It was sweet and adorable but she had to be the strong one. "You did sweetheart."

"But that doesn't mean we get ice cream." Emma added in. "We will see if you can walk nicely and behave while we have lunch we can maybe go and get some ice cream."

"Okay." Ella huffed a little. She reached up and she took Regina's hand, deciding she wanted to be close to her mommy as she wasn't too happy with her mama right now. She cuddled into Regina and Emma smirked knowing what Ella was trying to do. She couldn't deny she was impressed by Ella's way of thinking sometimes along with her stubborness.

Daisy reached up and took Regina's other hand, grinning up at her mommy. "I think I might get salad like you mommy." Daisy said happily.

"A kid who likes vegetables…It sometimes scares me." Emma said and Regina chuckled.

"I think its good she likes vegetables." Regina said as they started to walk away from the park.

They took the short walk across town to Granny's diner, Henry meeting them outside of the diner. Ella and Daisy let go of Regina's hands as soon as they saw Henry sitting on a bench outside of the diner. "HENRY!" They both shouted and ran over to their big brother and hugging him.

"Hey." He laughed a little as he took his ear-buds out of his ears and ruffling their hair. Ella laughed and Daisy huffed a little as she patted at her now messy hair. Daisy did not like mess in any way, another way that she was just like Regina. "You two are acting as if you never just seen me this morning." He chuckled as he stood up from the bench. Emma and Regina slowly approached, Regina huffing a little, just like before she seemed to have gained quite a bit of weight with the pregnancy and it was getting the better of her. "Hey moms. Have fun at the park?" He smirked.

"Well you know me I love going on the slide and the swings." Emma shrugged with a grin on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde and Henry laughed. "Yea we all know you're a big kid ma."

"Okay shall we get in there? I am starving." Regina sighed as she made her way up to the door of the diner, Ella and Daisy hurrying along with her and adding in all their requests for food and drink, Henry followed on and Emma stayed for a moment watching her family. She loved the life she had at the moment. It was a life she had never thought she would have. She had her son back in her life. The son that had searched for her at ten years old and turned her world upside down. She had the girls who made her laugh and also pull her hair out all at the same time but she would not change them for the world. There was of course the soon to be new baby coming into their life and then there was her wife. Her beautiful wife who she loved more than anything in the world. The woman who when she first met she had very much disliked. She was sure she had never hated Regina, she knew she had always been attractied to the amazingly sexy brunette and she had wished it had not taken them so long to admit their feelings to one another. But they eventually did after one drunken night, too many tequillas and a wonderfully pleasurable night in Regina's bed and that was them. She smiled as she thought about them and where they were now, married, three amazing children and one on the way. Yes Emma Swan was pretty sure her life was perfect.

"Emma?" Regina's voice broke through Emma's thoughts and she shook her head, looking back at the brunette who seemed to be glowing in her pregnancy.

"Yea?"

"You coming?" Regina asked, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Yea I'm coming. Was just thinking." Emma replied and she quickly walked over to her wife, giving her a quick peck on the lips before taking her hand and entering the diner with her family.

The End


End file.
